The Pretty Good Inkman
by SuperMastour
Summary: He may not be Incredible, or Amazing, or Fantastic, but Inkopolis's very own hero is ready to go! Stronger than a Plankton, Faster than a Sea Slug, The Inkman defends the city he loves with his all! He may not be your usual superhero, but he does have the heart to be one! The Inkman defends citizens in new- but bizarre- ways. CHAPTER 29 UP!
1. Intro

**SUPERMASTOUR PRESENTS**

 **The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **INTRO**

* * *

 _Who will take up the people's cause?_

 _Who will hear the Inkling's cry?_

 _Will some use a minute to take a pause?  
And help them... even try?_

 _There must be one to defend the weak!_

 _To uphold justice!_

 _To bring out the light when the darkness has won!_

 _I will be the one!_

The one to protect them all!

 _The one to prevent the fall!  
Even if I do it alone I shall!_

 _Watch out evil doers!_

 _Your end is nigh!  
The Slough of Despair will go dry!_

 _For I will end your curse tonight!  
I will bring the righteous fight!_

 _From threats near or far I will be there!_

 _For the strong and the weak, I will be there!  
For the old and the young, I will be there!_

 _To fight evil is my cause!  
To take down Phantoms in the night!  
To protect the good is my life!  
_

 _I will do it for the right!_

I am... The Inkman!

 **00000000**

A lone figure stood on the top of the circle pad of the Inkopolis tower.

However, he was not a metallic entity of pure death...

This figure was wearing what seemed to be a blue spandex suit that only left his head uncovered. On this suit was a yellow circle on the chest with the letters IM in red and also had pieces of yellow on his flanks.

A closer inspection revealed he was also wearing yellow rubber gloves and large metallic boots that looked too clunky to be comfortable, as well as being crudely painted yellow with spray-paint to match the rest of his wardrobe. He also had a metal helmet that was also crudely painted with yellow spray-paint and what appeared to be a large black visor covering the top half of his face, a blue bandanna covered the lower half. His two Inkling ponytails stuck out of a hole at the top back of the said helmet, allowing them to flow freely around. He wore a yellow cape which seemed soft yet somewhat firm, and also shone in the sun.

"Inkopolis..." the figure mumbled as he looked at the great city.

"Hey!" a voice yelled, revealing a maintenance jellyman coming out of the chamber from a rooftop hatch, "You're not of supposed to being here!" he growled and shook his tentacle.

"Huh?" the figure turned, "Who are- Hey!" he yelled when the maintenance worker threw a rag at him.

"Getting of down!" the maintenance jellyman yelled, "It is of dangerous!"

"Danger does not stop The Inkman!" the figure exclaimed, "I must defend the city!" he yelled and ran, "Let's g-AHHH!" he stopped at the edge of the chamber, screaming when he saw the long distance to the ground.

"You of fool!"the jellyman ran to him, "Gettings back here!"

"Wah wah wah wah!" The Inkman wobbled at the edge, "Heph!" he did a little jump back, landing safely on his behind. After shaking himself off, he stood back up and looked at the jellyman, "I was just calculating the jumping distance." he exclaimed.

"You of fool!" the jellyman shook his squeegee, "Get out of here!"

"Fear not, citizen!" The Inkman grinned, "My specially built poly-vinyl cape can lock on, allowing me the ability to glide!" he yelled, then sprinted off, jumping at the edge of the structure and taking off.

"I live in world of idiotics." the jellyman grumbled as he saw the figure soar off.

00000000

The Inkman soared off in the plain afternoon sky in the middle of Inkopolis Square and still did not get noticed.

"I must look for a citizen to protect!" The Inkman said as he looked down, "Thanks to the Inkman's Inkredible Ink Vision, he can spot crime up to ten miles away!" he cheered, unaware that there was something looming in front of him.

The Inkman was soaring straight into a tall building!

"Da-da-da-da!" The Inkman sung, "Inkman! Aw-BWAH!" he screamed when he looked ahead of him, and the windows of the building that were now too close to avoid.

00000000

"And that's the new clothesline from Tentatek." a business inkling told those spectating his meeting, "Hopefully this new line will help us compete with Krak-on's new l-"

KRASH! The window in the conference room crashed and broke when the Inkman went through.

"Ah!" the business inklings screamed in shock and fright.

"Argh!" The Inkman groaned as he laid on the floor, "Ah... Goodness gracious!" he stood and shook some stray glass off his body.

"Who are you!?" one of the businessmen, a horseshoe crab man, yelled.

"I am the Defender of Inkopolis!" the Inkman exclaimed, "Just..." he turned to the broken window, "I was just testing the strength of your windows... You need some new ones." he said sheepishly.

"Yes, and you're going to pay for them!" another business inkling yelled, "Security!" he yelled.

"Wait!" The Inkman said, "Do not worry! I am the Inkman!" he exclaimed, "And with my super strength, I will cover the broken window with something!" he yelled and looked around.

"No! You are going to get out!" the CEO of Tentatek yelled, "Get out! Security!" he called out once more.

"Ah ha!" The Inkman smiled when he saw a futon by the main doors, "That will do!" he sprinted over towards the furniture.

"Security!" the CEO yelled once more.

"Now time to use my super strength!" The Inkman told the business people as he grabbed hold of one end of the futon, "Herph!" he groaned as he tried to lift it up, "HERGH!" he strained.

"What is it!?" some Security Shrimp came through the door, "What is the problem?"

"HA!" The Inkman pushed the futon towards the door, knocking down both security guards.

"Oof!" "AH!" the two Shrimpites grunted as the fell to the ground.

"If you don't help around, it's better to stay on the ground!" The Inkman growled as he saw the two on the floor, "Now, time to move this!" he pointed up and once again tried to lift the futon. After a few moments of straining, The Inkman finally became tired.

"Perhaps a Futon isn't the best thing for this." the hero said as he stepped away from it, "Maybe... Ah! Curtains!" he claimed when he saw some decorative curtains on the wall to the left of the main doors.

"Get him already!" the CEO told the fumbling guards who were barely standing up.

"Alright!" the first Shrimpite grumbled, "Sir, you're coming with us!"

"Hold up!" The Inkman said as he tried to remove the curtains.

"Sir, now!" the second Shrimpite ordered him.

"Hold..." The Inkman pulled with all his might, "ON!" he yelled and the pole holding the curtains shot out, knocking the two guards back down into the ground.

"Ooof!" "ARGH!" the guards were struck in the head and knocked out.

"I told you!" The Inkman grumbled, "If you do not help, it's best to lay on kelp!" he rolled up the curtain and walked up to the frame that held the broken window.

"Huh..." the CEO sighed as he saw the Inkman reach for the top.

"I may need a hammer." The Inkman muttered, "To put these up... Oh!" he exclaimed, "Fret not! I will just use my Super Inkredible Super-Glue!" he pulled out a small squirt bottle, "One dab of this and whatever has been pasted stays pasted!" he smiled as he squirted a bit of the glue on the rod and the wall.

"Argh..." the guards groaned as they stood back up.

"I hate this guy..." the first guard grumbled as they looked at him, "Hey! Get down!" the two walked towards the Inkman.

"I'm almost done." The Inkman said as he placed another dab on the opposite end, "Just wait til-"

"Get down!" the second guard shook the chair the hero was standing on.

"Woah!" The Inkman dropped his glue bottle, making it splash when it hit the ground.

"Ah!" the guards yelled when the glue covered their shoes.

"Oh no!" The Inkman grumbled as he looked at the mess, stepping down and two the side to get a new view.

"You'll get it now!" the first guard growled and lunged for him, however, he did not move!

"What the?!" the second guard looked at his feet, which were stuck to the ground.

"I warned you about Inkman's Super Inkredible Super-Glue!" the Inkman growled, "Nothing can overcome its bonding strength!" he claimed, "Well... except the Inkman's own Devastating Strength!" he flexed his biceps, then grabbed the second guard by the waist.

"What are you-"

"Herph!" The Inkman groaned as he tried to lift the guard off the floor.

"Ah!" the guard yelled, "Let go! You're hurting me!"

"HA!" The Inkman gave one last tug, and the guard shot out of his boots!

"Wah!" the second guard fell to the ground.

"Well..." The Inkman looked to the ground, where the boots were still on, "At least I saved you! Because I am the guardian of Inklings, not of boots!" he exclaimed, "now time for you, my friend!" he walked over to the first guard.

"What's going on?" a new presence entered the room, it appeared to be a secretary, a young female inkling with lime green hair, "Sir? What happened?!" she asked as she saw the mess.

"I happened." The Inkman responded, "The Inkman himself has helped this very meeting by fixing the window that was broken, then I saved this guard from eternal imprisonment on the ground!" he claimed, "All in a days work, sweet stuff!" he muttered and leaned on the curtains.

However, since there was nothing behind the curtains... The Inkman fell right through.

"WOAH!" The Inkman yelled as he fell out of the building, shocking everyone inside the building.

"That fool!" the CEO of Tentatek ran to the window, then saw The Inkman glide away into the distance.

 **00000000**

"I am! The Inkman!" The Inkman yelled as he soared through the streets of Inkopolis, looking for another person- or group of people- to help or protect.

"Da-da-da-da! Inkman! AWAY!"


	2. Pets Prohibited

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pets are Prohibited in the Condo!**

* * *

"Who to defend today?" The Inkman looked down from a building in downtown Inkopolis, "Who shall The Inkman defend?" he observed his surroundings.

All that could be seen was the traffic on the streets below, some birds perched on the top of the building in front of the one he was on, and some flags of Inkopolis by a window.

"It seems today is a slow day for a hero." The Inkman grumbled, then used his Inkredible Ink Vision (Patent Pending) to look at the building ahead of him.

In one of the rooms was an old Anemonite lady knitting a sweater, on the other was two Inkling children playing with toys, and on the third one was a Urchinian working out on a treadmill.

"Nothing to report." The Inkman sighed and continued searching.

The next room was empty, and the one above it only had what seemed to be a tuna set on the table. The next to that one had a Shrimpite boy playing a video game, and the one below had a...

"What's this?" The Inkman paused as he zoomed in.

It was an Inkling female taking a shower.

"Ah..." The Inkman smiled, but then frowned, "Ah! How could she use that conditioner!? That one is terrible on sensitive tentacles!" he growled, then looked at the room next to it, and that caught his attention.

The next window was the living room of the woman's condo, and there was a masked figure lurking about with a black sack.

"Could that be?" The Inkman murmured as he observed the figure's movements, "Yes! That is a thief!" he exclaimed and pointed up, "And thieves are evil! And The Inkman fights against evil!" he stepped back in order to get a running start, "Da-da-da-da!" he sung, "Inkman! AWAY!" he yelled and jumped off the building, gliding towards the one ahead.

00000000

"Beautiful watch..." the masked figure grinned as he grabbed a golden watch and placed it in his sack, "And look at all this jewelry!" he yelled when he found the box of valuables, "I'm going to be rich!" he rubbed his hands.

THUD! A huge thump was head outside, startling the thief.

"What was that?" the thief muttered, "Must've been one big bird that hit the wall!"

Through the glass doors that led to the balcony, The Inkman fumbled about, holding his head until final clumsily opening the said doors.

"Ah..." The Inkman grumbled, "I did that... to test the strength of the bricks..." he groaned and held his back.

"Who are you?!" the thief yelled.

"I am The Guardian of Good!" The Inkman exclaimed, "The Protector of the Pacific! The Defender of the Defenseless!" he yelled, "I am, The Inkman!" he told the thief, "And it's time to go down, purloiner!"

"Really now?" the thief muttered,

"Absolutely!" The Inkman claimed, "now turn yourself in!" he yelled.

"Or what?" the thief scoffed,

"I'll be forced to use my Devastating Power on you." The Inkman yelled and flexed his biceps.

"Eh.." the thief muttered, then pulled out an Ink Pistol from his coat.

"Ah!" The Inkman said in shock, "Where'd you-"

"Get on the ground!" the thief yelled,

"The ground that hasn't even been cleaned?!" The Inkman yelled, "No wa-"

"Get down!" the thief pointed the weapon at his face.

"Ok..." The Inkman muttered, "If you insist." he got on his knees.

"Some hero you are.." the thief scoffed and went to the closet, "Scared of a gun? Aren't you supposed to be immune?" he laughed and opened the doors, "You make me-"

"RAF!" a lobster jumped out of the closet and clawed the thief on the leg.

"AH!" the thief screamed in pain, "Get it off! Get it off!" he cried.

"Thank you!" The Inkman stood up and took the pistol from the burglar, "I guess you didn't expect my crustacean ally to appear!' he laughed, "Am I right?" he kneeled to look at the animal.

"RAF!" the lobster jumped up and snapped The Inkman's arm.

"AH!" The Inkman yelled, "AH!"

"WASN'T HE YOUR ALLY!?" the thief yelled.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGH!" The Inkman responded as the two were stuck in the guard lobster's grip.

"What's goin- AH!" the female inkling from before shrieked when she saw the two, keeping one hand on her towel to prevent it from falling.

"HELLO, CITIZEN!" The Inkman groaned, "CALL OF YOUR PET SO I CAN SUBDUE THIS CRIMINAL!" he winced.

"Who are you!?" the female inkling screamed,

"I AM THE INKMAN!" The Inkman responded, "CALL OF YOUR PET PLEASE!"

"Come on, Crusty!" the female inkling told the lobster, "Let go of him!" she pointed at The Inkman.

"Cra cra!" the lobster responded and let go of The Inkman.

"Argh..." The Inkman groaned as he looked at his right arm, which was purple and swollen.

"Are you ok?" the female Inkling asked, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright..." The Inkman grumbled, "My Maximum Velocity Squid-generation will heal this in no time." he told her.

"That's good to know." the female Inkling said, "So you stopped him?" she pointed at the thief, who had now both legs caught by the lobster.

"Yep..." The Inkman said pridefully, "Another evil doer stopped by the one and only Inkman!" he pointed to himself.

"Thank you." the female Inkling bowed, "I just came from the East a week ago... I wouldn't know the police number if he would have stolen something."

"That's why I am here..." The Inkman said, "To defend the defenseless!"

"Arigato, Inkman-san." the female Inkling smiled, "Would you like to have a cup of tea?"

"Why... if it would be no problem..." The Inkman responded, "Sure. But don't you have to get dressed?' he pointed out the fact that she was still covered only by a towel.

"Ah, yes!" the female Inkling chuckled awkwardly and walked to her closet, "Oh!" she popped her head out, "What are you going to do about the thief?"

"I will dispose of him according to the Statutes and Laws of the Great City of Inkopolis!" The Inkman said as he handcuffed the thief.

"AS LONG AS I GET OUT OF THIS VICEGRIP!" the thief cried, the pain of the claws getting to him.

"Get off, Crusty." The Inkman told the pet, "This is the law's matter now, not your pincers'." he chuckled.

"Cra! Cra!" the lobster released his grip, getting a sigh of relief from the thief.

"Thank you..." the thief cried, "Thank you..."

"Tell that to the cops..." The Inkman said as he dragged him out.

 **00000000**

"Arigato, Inkman-san." the female Inkling said as she served the hero some tea, "Thank you for your help."

"No problem, Citizen!" The Inkman told her, "No job is too great for The Inkman!" he stood, "If there is ever one, pinch me because I must be dreaming a nightmare!" he claimed.

SNAP! The pet lobster pinched The Inkman on the leg.

"AH!" The Inkman yelled in pain and raised his leg.

"Crusty! No!" the female Inkling screamed in horror, "Bad boy! Bad boy!"

"Cra! Craw!" the lobster let go of The Inkman and left in shame.

"Agh..." The Inkman groaned as he held his right leg, "Ouch..."

"Does it hurt?" the Inkling asked him as she looked at the wound.

"This? No..." The Inkman responded, "There's no way a mere lobster could hurt The Great Inkman!" he exclaimed, "now come on, let us enjoy the tea!" he reached for his cup.

"Ah ah ah." the inkling stopped him, "Let us enjoy it outside on the balcony." she said, and led them out into the fresh air.

"Excellent choice, Citizen!" The Inkman claimed as he felt the fresh breeze hit them, "Perfect for the tea!" he grinned.

"Hope you like it!" the inkling clapped her hands as her hero held the cup.

"To good! That it may never go away!" The Inkman raised his cup, the proceeded to drink it.

However, since his face was covered by the bandanna and the visor, none of the intended beverage went into his mouth- instead splattering and seeping inside his suit.

"AH!" The Inkman yelled when the piping hot tea struck his skin, "IT BURNS!"

"Oh my!" the inkling gasped as the hero ran around the balcony.

"HELP HELP!" The Inkman Cried, "HEL- WOAH!" he fell off the balcony's fencing and into a free fall.

"Inkman!" the inkling gasped in horror as he looked down the balcony, only to see The Inkman glide off towards the distance.

 **00000000**

"Da-da-da-dow!" The Inkman winced, the hot tea still burning him, "Inkman- OUCH! AWAY!" he yelled and soared off.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! And get ready for more Inkman!**

 **The Guardian of Good! The Protector of the Pacific!**

 **The Defender of the Defenseless!**

 **Stronger than a Plankton! Faster than a Sea Slug!**

 **The One, The Only, The- Pretty Good- INKMAN!**

 **Stay tuned Next Week when The Inkman faces off against Dracula! Only on The Pretty Good Inkman!**  
 **DA-DA-DA-DA!**


	3. No Parking Zone

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 3**

 **One Cannot Park Here!**

* * *

"I am telling you, Chirpington!" The Inkman told a bird that was perched beside him on the top of a tower, "There is always crime afoot!"

The little bird looked at him in confusion.

"Just the other day I stopped a man robbing an old lady's purse." The Inkman said, "But then it turned out that that man was the lady's son..." he chuckled weakly, "And that I had no reason to hit him with my Kraken Power Punch."

"Chirp. Chirp." the bird chirped and jumped up.

"How was I supposed to know that was her son?" The Inkman grumbled, "I didn't mean to break his nose! It was just my Devastating Strength."

"Chirppp.." the bird gave a long tweet

"I know..." The Inkman sighed, then looked down, "Huh?" he mumbled, seeing a lone car park where one shouldn't be parked.

"Chirp chirp!" The bird peeped in alert.

"Absolutely, Chirpington!" The Inkman yelled as he used his Inkredible Ink Vision to zoom in, "That is a crime being committed! And you know what The Inkman does when a crime is being committed!" he pointed up, "He stops it!"

"Chirp!" the bird flew up.

"Inkman! AWAY!" The Inkman yelled and jumped off, using his cape to glide.

00000000

"Phew Phew Phew..." a police anemonite female whistled as she looked at all the parked cars, her tickets primed and ready to deal damage to any driver who infringes the law.

"Good morning, officer." a random civilian Inkling tipped his hat and went on his way.

"Good morn-"

POOMP! The officer stopped when she heard a thud in a nearby alley, rushing to the scene.

"Argh..." The Inkman groaned as he exited a garbage bin, holding his back as he shook the rubbish off of him.

"Who are you?" the officer asked, quite curious of this newcomer, "What happened?"

"I was just testing the impact absorption of this trash!" The Inkman claimed, "It was average... The garbage of the Barrier Community has the softest one I've felt." he added.

"Who are you?" the officer asked as she looked at his outfit.

"I am The Inkman!" The Inkman said, "The Guardian of Good! The Juggernaut of Justice!" he introduced himself, "I see you are a fellow peacekeeper like myself."

"Why yes.." the officer responded, "Now to what do I account for the pleasure of your acquaintance?"

"Ah, yes." The Inkman said, "I managed to spot a vehicle that is not in a legal parking zone thanks to my Inkredible Ink Vision." he pointed to his shaded visor.

"Really now?" the officer mumbled, "And where is this car?"

"Right there." The Inkman pointed dead ahead of them, and there was the car in question, a white and black convertible.

"Ah..." the officer turned, "Good eye, Inkman." she chuckled as she walked towards the convertible.

"All in a day's work." The Inkman said and followed behind.

"Must be very rich to own this car." the officer commented on the car's pristine condition, "And this is a five star hotel." she looked at the building behind them.

"The law is impartial to social-economic status." The Inkman said, "Rich or Poor, we all deserve the right of fair justice!"

"That's true." the officer giggled as she ran the license plates on her phone, "Oh.." she gasped when she saw the results.

"I shall see to it that it gets moved!" The Inkman walked to the front of the car, "Using my Devastating Strength... I shall move this car to legal limits!" he yelled and started to push.

"I might not want to do that, Inkman." the officer said, "This car belongs to the Squid Sisters."

"The who hah?" The Inkman turned.

"The popular Turf News idols." the officer answered, "Callie and Marie."

"Oh..." The Inkman nodded in realization, "I never liked their show anyways." he shrugged and pushed the car, "HERPH!" he strained.

"Are you seriously going to move this car?" the officer asked, "Or are you just joking?"

"Yeah... Give me a sec." The Inkman responded and fixed his stance, "Here we... GOO!" he gave another push, but the car did not budge.

"Look, I'll just write them a ticket." the officer suggested as she filled out the said penalty, "Then you can go back to fighting crime or whatever you do."

"No!" The Inkman yelled, "They must park within the legal limits! As is stated in the Laws and Statutes of the City of Inkopolis Section 110 Article A!" he continued pushing.

"Really now?" the officer grumbled, "Look, you'll hurt yourself if you keep that up!"

"You're right." The Inkman stopped and looked at her, "I forgot anything inorganic is immune to my Devastating Strength... I know just what I need..." he reached behind his cape and then pulled out what seemed to be two long braces.

"What are those?" the officer looked at the objects.

"The Inkman's Pneumatic Energy Enhancers." The Inkman responded, "Or P.E.E for short." he added and put them on his arms.

"What do they do?" the officer asked once more.

"They increase my already devastating Devastating Strength." The Inkman answered and pressed a button on the right arm's brace, creating a humming sound from the two, "Behold as I move this vehicle!" he exclaimed and lined up with the convertible.

CREE! The car screeched when The Inkman pushed it back.

"What?!" the officer said in shock as the car actually moved.

After a few stunning minutes, the car was parked about 5 yards back from it's original position.

"Nothing The Inkman can't handle!" The Inkman cheered as he turned off his P.E.E braces, "A job well..."

CROOO! The car creaked and all the wheels fell to the side, making the car itself crash on the ground.

"Ssss..." the officer winced as the car alarm started to blare, "I think you shouldn't have moved it while the Parking Gear was in shift!" she told him.

"At least I moved it." The Inkman said as he put up his P.E.E braces, "So they are no longer legally bound to trial in a Court of Traffic Law!"

"What in the-" a voice yelled, it was Callie, who was holding the keys to the convertible.

"What happened?!" Marie came a few seconds after, seeing the state of their car.

"What happened is that you are no longer under the penalization of the law!" The Inkman answered, "Well, except this." he took the ticket from the officer's hand and handed it to Callie.

"What... What did you do!?" Callie screamed as the two ran to their car, "I just fixed it not too long ago! Oh! Now it's totaled again!"

"Now how are we going to get home?" Marie groaned, "Or are we going to have to call a mechanic!?"

"Do not worry, fair virgins!" The Inkman exclaimed, once again donning the P.E.E braces, "The Inkman is here to help!" he ran to the car.

"HERPH!" our hero grunted and started to lift the car from the front.

However, since it was only being lifted from the front, it was only a matter of time before gravity took its course when the vehicle reached 90 degrees in elevation.

CREE! the convertible creeked as it leaned back.

"Oh my-"

CRASH! The convertible was now on its top, caving in the window frame and the heads of the seats.

"Ssss..." The officer winced.

"That can be fixed!" The Inkman said and walked over to the car again.

"NO!" the two Squid Sisters screamed, "GO AWAY!"

"Ah!" The Inkman yelped in shock at their hostility, "What!?"

"Get out of here, you jerk!" Marie took off her heels and threw it at The Inkman.

"AH!" The Inkman dodged it, "Wait! Hold up! Ah!" he avoided another shoe.

"You stupid dude!" Callie yelled as the two chased him.

"It looks like I need to use my Super Anti-Gravity Plungers!" The Inkman said and kicked one boot with the other, making a plunger head shoot out of each one.

"I'm going to punch your face in!" Marie screamed as they neared him.

"Inkman! AWAY!" The Inkman yelled as he used his plungers to run up the wall of the Five Star Hotel, leaving the three females in shock.

"Who is that man?" the anemonite officer sighed as The Inkman ran out of sight.


	4. Justice is Served

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Justice is Served**

* * *

There was The Inkman, looking down on the nighttime Inkopolis and its many neon and fluorescent colors. It may have been a cool night, but the cold doesn't stop our Guardian of Good from doing his job.

"I see." The Inkman muttered as he looked at a Wanted Sign, "Ah... it is you.." he looked at the picture, which was that of an Inkling male with dark blue hair and a fedora, "The Joyously Sad Tiramisu." he read then name of the wanted man.

The street below was filled with cars, and the nearby buildings had most of their lights shut off, except for one at the lower right hand corner- which was a fancy restaurant that was opened late.

"If I could find The Joyously Sad Tiramisu... I could get the money and help the orphanage." The Inkman mumbled, "50,000 doubloons is not bad money." he grinned at the thought of helping the poor children.

After a few moments he looked back down, looking for any crime to stop- that was until a peculiar thing caught his sight.

"What's this?" The Inkman muttered as he used his Inkredible Ink Vision to zoom in to a black car that had just driven up to the fancy restaurant.

In a few moments, a figure came out of the car, making The Inkman grin.

"The Joyously Sad Tiramisu." The Inkman muttered as he caught sight of his target, "Getting a late night foody call." he chuckled, "Well, his hunger will be his undoing!" he pointed to the sky and stepped back, "INKMAN! AWAY!" he yelled and jumped off.

00000000

"You fried salmon, sir." an Inkling waiter said to the CEO of Tentatek, who was with his cabinet enjoying a meal.

"I'm so glad you chose this place for our celebration." one of the business inklings grinned as he looked at his plate, "Le Poisson is a very good restaurant. Oui Oui!" he chuckled.

"Well.. It's rated highly because it's so peaceful." the CEO chuckled, "So calm.. So serene.. So-"

"Get out of my kitchen!" a chef yelled and kicked out The Inkman himself.

"Ow..." The Inkman groaned and stood up, "I was just testing the strength of the outdoor freezer!" he yelled into the kitchen, then turned around and noticed all the attention he had gotten.

"No... No..." one of the Tentatek business inklings muttered when he recognized him, "It can't..."

"Not again..." the CEO groaned and held his temples.

"I got you now." The Inkman yelled as he jogged over to where the criminal was dining, "Turn yourself- EH!" he gasped when he noticed he grabbed the wrong man.

"Get off of me!" the inkling yelled and fixed his fedora.

"Huh.." The Inkman turned around and then saw a startling sight, nearly all the male inklings were wearing fedoras! "Ah Goodness Gracious." he gasped.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." one of the waiters told The Inkman.

"I cannot, fair Citizen!" The Inkman responded, "Somewhere in here is the Joyously Sad Tiramisu." he whispered, "If I cannot catch him.. he'll continue dealing illegal Black Ink into the common market!"

"That's preposterous!" the waiter growled, "There's no way the Joyously Sad Tiramisu is here!"

"I saw him with these very eyes..." The Inkman grumbled, "Along with my Inkredible Ink Vision."

"Is there a problem here?" another waiter came into the scene, seeing the commotion.

"This fool is claiming that the Joyously Sad Tiramisu is here!" the first waiter laughed.

"The Joyously Sad Tirami-Who?" the other waiter asked,

"Tiramisu." the first waiter repeated.

"Yikes." the other waiter muttered, "Is he really that dumb?"

"Hey!" The Inkman grumbled, "That is no way to talk about a Protector of the Peace!"

"Fine." the first waiter stopped laughing, "If the Joyously Sad Tiramisu is really in here, what is he wearing so we can locate him?"

"He's wearing a fedora." The Inkman answered.

"Ah..." the two waiters turned and saw the situation.

"There's about 50 guys in here wearing fedoras!" the second waiter growled.

"But his fedora was round rimmed!" The Inkman yelled,

"Every fedora is round rimmed!" the other waiter responded.

"Well his had a black band around th-"

"THEY ALL HAVE BLACK BANDS!" the first waiter exploded in rage, causing a couple of the diners to turn around in shock.

"There's no problem here, citizens." The Inkman told them, "It's only a minor feud."

"The only minor feud that's about to happen is when my foot goes up you a-"

"Ahoy, gentlemen." The CEO of Tentatek interrupted the first waiter's comment, "I see you are talking to this young fellow here."

"Ah!" The Inkman turned to the old Inkling, "I remember you! I saw you in the history books!"

"Ahahahahaha!" the two waiters burst in laughter, thinking it was a joke about the CEO's age.

"Excuse me, gentlemen!" the CEO growled, "I am only trying to help you! But if you continue laughing at this quip I'll have no choice but to retire!"

"You haven't already?" The Inkman commented.

"AHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" the two waiters lost it and started pounding a nearby table.

"Hmph!" The CEO grunted and went his way.

"For an idiot, you sure are funny!" the second waiter patted The Inkman's back.

"I am no Idiot!" The Inkman yelled and continued his search, crashing into a young woman.

"Ah!" the young inkling yelped in shock.

"Hey!" The Inkman remembered it was the receptionist from Tentatek, "I remember you!"

"You're The Inkman!" the receptionist said, "Oh! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Well I am always fighting crime..." The Inkman responded, "So we're bound to meet eventually."

"What a surprise." the receptionist mumbled, "To see a hero for the second time."

"And it won't be the last!" The Inkman claimed, "I will always protect the town until my dying breath!"

"Come on!" one of the Tentatek business inklings called out to her, "Don't be around him!"

"Who is that guy?" The Inkman grumbled and set to confront him.

"Wait!" the receptionist stopped him, "Don't!"

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" The Inkman asked.

"No..." the receptionist blushed, "I-I-I don't have a boyfriend..."

"Hmm..." The Inkman mumbled, "Well I'm a hero for justice, not matchmaking."

"Inkman." the receptionist called out, "Do you have a boyfriend- Er!" she noticed her error, "I mean.. girlfriend!"

"Negative!" The Inkman responded, "My life is not to be shared with anyone! I am a lone Protector!" he claimed, "I am The In- AH!" he yelled and crashed on a table, landing on it and making everything shoot out.

"AH!" one of the Inklings on there yelled.

"Ha!" The Inkman looked up and gasped, "The Joyously Sad Tiramisu!" he yelled and shot up.

"Yeah!? And who are you!?" The Joyously Sad Tiramisu growled as he shook some food off of him.

"I am Justice!" The Inkman claimed, "And I have cometh for you!" he pointed.

"Oh really?" The Joyously Sad Tiramisu chuckled then snapped his fingers, and four big Octarian goons stood up.

"Eh..." The Inkman muttered as he saw he was outnumbered.

"Inkman, watch out!" a voice yelled and the hero ducked.

Two pies hit two of the goons in the face, knocking them down.

"Got him!" the two helpers turned out to be the waiters from before.

"Yes!" The Inkman exclaimed as more people started throwing food on the criminals.

"Argh!" The Joyously Sad Tiramisu yelled in anger as he was overcome.

00000000

"Another day finished in the name of good..." The Inkman said as he turned in The Joyously Sad Tiramisu to the Police Station.

"So you're the one who calls himself The Inkman?" an Inkling police officer came up to him, "Yep... One of my traffic police met you before."

"Yes, I had a few run ins with the force." The Inkman said and read the nametag of the officer, "Sergeant Calamaird."

"Thank you for your help, son." Sergeant Calamaird saluted him, "If only there was more folks like you. Here is your money." he handed him a bag.

"Thank you." The Inkman muttered and walked off.

00000000

"Some anonymous donor helped us out." one of the orphanage inkling nuns mumbled as she looked at some new equipment in the playground, as well as some workers fixing a nearby cracked wall.

"They saved this place from being shut down." another nun, a Shrimpite, clapped, " _La Mision del Santisimo Pescado_ was one of the first buildings here... Built by the Inkling Conquistadors."

"Well may the Holy Mackerel bless this kind person." the inkling nun smiled and looked of into the sky.

 **00000000**

"Da-da-da-da!" The Inkman, who was looking at the orphanage, sang, then jumped off.

"INKMAN! AWAY!

* * *

 **Hope you have liked this!**

 **For Reviewer KitkattAttack: I like to try new things, and I am definitely no stranger to comedy. I hope you enjoy!**

 **For Reviewer ReviewBro: Thanks a lot! Glad you liked it!**

 **Stay tuned next week when The Inkman faces off against DJ Octavio and Chirpington faces off against Frankenstein's Monster!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Mysteries are Spooky Scary

**The Pretty Good Inkman  
Chapter 5**

 **Mysteries are Spooky Scary**

* * *

"Hmph..." The Inkman looked at Inkopolis from the top of the Square Tower, "Another day in Inkopolis- The city I love." he muttered and then turned to see another figure standing there.

"Who are you?" the figure, which was large and metallic, asked The Inkman.

"I am watching the city so I could find crime." The Inkman responded to the figure, "Are you with me or against me?"

"Neither." the figure muttered, "I am on my own terms."

"Well, whatever your terms." The Inkman cleared his throat, "I hope they're on the side of justice." he walked up to the figure, gulping a bit since the figure towered over him, "Or you'll be messing with me..." he beat his chest.

"You?" the figure scoffed,

"The Hero of Inkopolis." The Inkman responded and tried his best to intimidate him. "Or... you know... I could... just.. give you a little tussle..." he mumbled as he looked at the looming figure.

"Hmph." the figure grunted.

"I could.. let you off with a night in jail..." The Inkman looked down, "Or... a... fifty... doubloon fine..." he poked his metal breasplate, "Or you know... just... a warning?" he looked up at the figure.

"That is enough." the figure grumbled and jumped off the building.

"Oh no you don't!" The Inkman suddenly regained some of his heroism and jumped off to follow the figure, "You won't disappear like a phantom!" he yelled and started to glide.

00000000

"Hm... Hm..." Annie hummed as she set up a hat stand, "Hm... Hm..."

The air was peaceful and the store was calm, for now.

"Oh my.. Moe." she looked at one of her hats, which had a stain, "Look... a stai-"

CRASH! One of her front windows snapped.

"AH!" The Inkman yelled and fell on the ground.

"Oh my!" Annie gasped in shock when she saw our hero slide on the floor with hundreds of little glass shards.

"Agh..." The Inkman growled as he stood up, "Ah... I was just testing the stress limit of your windows." he told the anemonite.

"Hello..." Annie mumbled, "Welcome to Cooler Heads." she told The Inkman as he shook some glass shards off his suit.

"Hello, fair citizen!" The Inkman responded, "I need your assistance!" he told the girl, "Have you seen a big metal man of metal?" he asked.

"A man of metal that's metallic?" Annie asked,

"No, a metal man of metal." The Inkman corrected her.

"A metallic metal man?" Annie asked again,

"No... A metal man of metal!" The Inkman growled, "Ah forget it!" he told her and turned to leave.

"Say, are you going to... buy anything?" Annie asked before he left.

"I already have my Titanium Cranial Defender." The Inkman pointed to his helmet, "I need not of another headwear!"

"Ok..." Annie mumbled, "Thanks for.. dropping by." she sighed and turned back to her selection.

"Hold up!" The Inkman said before he left, "Did you see a metal man or no?"

"A metal man?" Annie responded, "No... not in person... Care to introduce me to him?"

"I'm afraid I cannot." The Inkman said, "I don't know him too much myself." he muttered, "Hopefully he does not do evil or I will have to kick his butt!" he yelled and ran to the door, only to stop when the man in question stood at the doorway.

"Is that him?" Annie asked, seeing the figure.

"Yes.. it is." The Inkman muttered, "Excuse me for a second." he tried to push the figure aside, but he would not budge.

"You want to destroy me?" the figure grumbled lowly, "Do you not know who I am?"

"Not really." The Inkman said, "But I wouldn't want to know anyways..." he chuckled and tried to exit, but the figure would not let him.

"Be careful." Annie spoke from the sidelines.

"The Inkman can handle himself!" The Inkman claimed, "No being could ever withstand his Devastating Strength!" he cheered and punched the figure in the lower abdomen.

No budge.

"Ah..." The Inkman groaned as he held his fist, "Ow..." he winced in pain.

"I cannot waste my time with you." the figure grumbled and left the scene in a big jump.

"Are you ok?" Annie came up to him.

"Yes yes..." The Inkman responded, "I just gave him a chance to go so I wouldn't hurt him." he lied and held his fist again.

"He looked awfully strong..." Annie mumbled.

"That's because he's shelled up in that tin can." The Inkman grumbled, "Get him out of that and I'll show him the Kraken Fist! I'll leave him like smushed sushi!" he yelled, "Plus.. he may have strength.. but I have my wits! I almost got him scared silly!"

"No you didn't LOSER!" Moe finally came out, "LOSER!"

"Silence!" The Inkman yelled, "I shall not be treated in this manner! I am the Champion of the Cephalopods! The Guardian of Good! I am The I-"

"The IDIOT!" Moe interrupted The Inkman's speech,

"Gah!" The Inkman gasped, "Why you rowdy reef dweller!" he told Moe, "You just take advantage of my nobleness!" he growled and walked to the door, "I must find that metal man! He cannot vanish like a phantom!" he ran out to the chase, only to have himself knocked back in.

"Hah!" Annie gasped when The Inkman slid on the ground.

"I was just testing... the impact of the delivery truck on my Titanium Abdominal Defender..." The Inkman groaned as he stood back up, "Nothing to worry about, fair virgin!" he told her and then ran out.

 **0000000**

"Tell me, Chirpington!" The Inkman asked his avian ally as the two stood perched up in a tower, "What is the news?"

"Chirp, Chirp Chirp!" The bird responded.

"Yes.. I see..." The Inkman muttered, "And your bird friends saw him where?"

"Chirp, Chirp, Chirp." Chirpington informed.

"Talking to some inklings?" The Inkman said, "Well... I guess he's not an evildoing hermit man after all." he told the bird, "I guess my suspicions were right all along."

"Chirp..." Chirpington shook his head.

"I guess I can turn my attention to the city now!" The Inkman exclaimed as he looked down onto Inkopolis' busy streets, "With that giant tin man out of the way, that is!" he laughed and poised to jump.

After a running start, The Inkman jumped off the building and soared away towards the horizon.

"Da-da-da-da! Inkman! AWAY!"


	6. Watch Your Stepladder

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Watch Your Stepladder!**

* * *

The Inkman was once again perched up on a random building in downtown Inkopolis, watching the news on the large TV above the News Studio Building at the Square.

"Who could this mysterious person be?" a news reporter asked, "People are saying he calls himself The Inkman... and he goes around helping people in any way he can. Could this be Inkopolis' shining light in the darkness?"

"Yes." The Inkman responded and turned back to the city, "I will defend my city until my dying breath is drawn!" he exclaimed, "Chirpington! Tell me the news!"

"Chirp!" the avian ally reported, "Chirp, Chirp! Chirp!"

"Ah... I see..." The Inkman stroked his chin, "I'm glad to know the north part is safe." he chuckled, "Tell your bird buddies that I commend them for their reports."

"Chirp!" Chirpington nodded.

"Now what to.." The Inkman suddenly paused, "Hold up!" he looked down, "My Inkredible Ink Vision has caught sight of something!" he zoomed in.

Behold, a young Shrimpite was wiping the windows of a building from a big ladder.

"That ladder is way too low to be safe!" The Inkman exclaimed, "That civilian is in danger! Chirpingtom, I'll be back!" he exclaimed and got his running start, then jumped off and soared down.

00000000

"Yeah.. Yeah Yeah.." The Shrimpite youth bobbed his head and scrubbed the windows with a rhythm, "I just want to keep on lovin' you baby!" he sang and bobbed his head more intensely.

"Baby love me as I have loved-"

THUMP! A huge thud sounded.

EEEEEH! The window squeaked.

"Huh?" The Shrimpite took off his headphones and looked at The Inkman sliding down the window.

"Augh..." The Inkman groaned, then kicked his boots to make his Anti-Gravity Power Plungers appeared, then stuck his legs on to the wall and finally got suction.

"Woah..." the youth said in awe as The Inkman stood straight up on the wall, "Dude... that's so frizzy fresh!"

"Frizzy fresh?" The Inkman said in confusion, "Is that what the kids are saying these days?"

"Dude, where do you get those boots?!" the Shrimpite exclaimed, "I want to walk on walls too!"

"I'm afraid this is for The Inkman only!" The Inkman responded, "One of a kind boots!"

"Ah... drag." the Shrimpite sighed, "So what are you supposed to be, some kind of superhero?"

"Yes." The Inkman responded.

"What Superpower do you have?" the Shrimpite asked, "Do you have teleportation? Regeneration!? Super Speed!?"

"My superpower is that I have no superpower." The Inkman answered, "One does not need superpowers to uphold justice!" he claimed, "Now!" he turned to the boy, "Your ladder is way too slanted to be safe! I advise you to get down and make it a bit steeper!"

"Huh?" the youth muttered and looked at his ladder, "Oh! Ok!" he nodded and started to step down.

"Wait!" The Inkman yelled as the ladder started to slide down, "Youth! Hold I-" he tried to grab the ladder before it fell. "HERPH!" he strained and held the ladder.

"Ah..." The Shrimpite muttered as he teetered to and fro, slowly making his way down once more.

"Hurr-rrry..." The Inkman groaned, the weight of the two things getting to him, "I didn't eat breakfast and my Devastating Strength has suffered!"

"I'm down!" The youth called out as he regained footing on the sidewalk, "You can stop now!"

"Ok!" The Inkman said and let go off the ladder, and then gravity took over for him...

KLANG! The ladder sounded as it struck the ground startling several civilians and the Shrimpite.

"That was intentional." The Inkman told the people, "I was just testing the durabilty of the ladder!" he claimed, then extended his cape and unplugged his plungers, parachuting back down to the ground safely.

"Thank you, Inkman!" The Shrimpite cheered, "You saved me!"

"No problem, Citizen!" The Inkman grinned, "Now it is time to continue with your labors!" he grabbed the felled ladder, "I will put your ladder up!" he claimed and picked it up.

However, our hero did not observe his surroundings and hit a nearby pedestrian.

"Yow!" a voice yelled, revealing it to be a Parking Cop inkling.

"Huh?" the Shrimpite turned to the sound.

"What in the-" the police inkling growled, "What are you doing!?" he asked The Inkman,

"Setting up the young lad's ladder!" The Inkman responded and once again heaved the object.

KRASH! The opposite end of the ladder hit a nearby bicycle which was leaned on a parking meter, denting its chassis.

"AH!" the police inkling gasped, "My bike!"

"Worry not, Citizen!" The Inkman said and let go of the ladder, "I wi- OWW!" he screamed then the ladder fell on his right foot, "Ah! Ah!" he cried as he held it in his hands.

"That's karma for you." the police inkling growled as he looked at the damage on his bike.

"I will not be spoken to that way!" The Inkman muttered as he took a firm stand, "We are supposed to be allies of justice!"

"Well it's hard to be allies when you bust my bike!" the police inkling yelled.

"I will fix it for you, officer of the law!" The Inkman grabbed hold of the bike, "It is simple, we just need to bend it back into shape- And using my Devastating Strength I will do so!" he gripped the main beam of the bike tightly.

"What are you doing?" the Shrimpite boy asked as The Inkman strained to straighten the beam.

"I am using.. my strength... to.. fix..." The Inkman groaned, "IT!" he yelled and gave one last heave.

KREE! The bike bent back into shape, stunning the Police officer.

"Ta da!" The Inkman said and handed the bike back, "Good as new!"

"Well I'll be!" the police inkling smiled, "Thanks, Inkman!"

"No problem!" The Inkman saluted, the turned back to the Shrimpite youth and the ladder, "Now it is time to help you!" he picked up the ladder once more and stepped back.

"OOF!" the police officer was struck by the opposite end and sent crashing into a car window.

"Here we go!" The Inkman placed the ladder securely on the wall.

"Huh..." the officer sighed, his upper half still inside the car, "How did I know my thanks was going to be short lived?"

"A burglar!?" The Inkman saw the officer breaking in the car, "Right behind my back too!" he yelled and grabbed what he thought was a thief.

"HEY!" the police inkling yelled as he was pulled out of the car, "What the-"

"Get him, Inkman!" the Shrimpite cheared as The Inkman held the so-called burglar.

"This is what you get for messing with justice!" The Inkman punched the officer in the face.

"What the!?" the officer snapped, his nose was inky now.

"Oh!" The Inkman finally realized who it was, "Ah... Ehehe..." he laughed sheepishly and set the man down, "Funny how things turn out, no?" he muttered.

"Really funny, uh uh..." the officer growled.

"It was an accident." The Inkman reassured, "Here... have a hanky!" he pulled out a tissue and started to wipe the inkling's ink.

"I won't give you a citation because I would've done the same." the officer muttered.

"Stopped a burglary in progress?" The Inkman asked,

"No..." the officer responded, "Punch you in the face."

"Well..." The Inkman winced, "Good thing you're not that mad, right? Right?"

"Just get out of here!" the officer yelled and raised his fist.

"AH!" The Inkman yelled and sprinted backwards, only to run into the ladder.

KRASH! The ladder shot up, and the Shrimpite was thrown into the air.

"AH!" the youth screamed as he entered free fall.

"I got you, citizen!" The Inkman yelled as he position himself.

POOMP! The Inkman caught the Shrimpite in his arms.

KLONG! The ladders hit something, it was the officer, who was struck right on the head.

"Take... me out... to the splat game..." the officer groaned as he spun around in circle, "Take me... out.. to the-" POOMP! The police inkling fell to the ground.

"That's karma for scaring me." The Inkman said, "Justice prevails once more!" he pointed upwards.

"You're the best, Inkman!" The Shrimpite said, "Wow!"

"Now now.. I am but a servant for the city." The Inkman told him, "Here to defend it at all costs..."

 **00000000**

"Da-da-da-da!" The Inkman sang as he ran across the building walls with his plunger boots, then unplugged and jumped off.

"INKMAN! AWAY!" he yelled as he soared off.

* * *

 **Hope you have enjoyed this episode of The Pretty Good Inkman!**

 **For Reviewer KitkattAttack: Don't worry, I won't hate you if this is not your type. We all have different tastes- You wouldn't catch me reading Twilight alive.**

 **For Reviewer Pokejowita: Thanks! Also Chirpington can beat him!**

 **For Reviewer ReviewBro: Thanks! There's more antics heading this way!**

 **For Reviewer Yaseentheepic: Pleasure to see you again... PLEASE KEEP YOU REVIEWS TO ONE PLEASE!**

 **SPECIAL THANKS to SeekingTheSky for his help for Chapter 5!**

 **Stay Tuned next week when The Inkman faces off against the Mummies of Guanajuato!**

 **INKMAN! AWAY!**


	7. Max Load Trapacity

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Max Load Trapacity**

* * *

There was our hero, The Inkman, standing on top of a water tower. He was looking at one of the buildings ahead of him.

"I spy with my squidly eye..." The Inkman used his Inkredible Ink Vision (Copyright 2015) to scan the building.

On the base, or the entrance, rode a small delivery truck.

"What's this?" The Inkman said as he scanned the truck, "My Electromagnetic Radio-Static Receptors are picking up something inside the truck!" he exclaimed and saw inside the truck itself.

Inside was five glowing white figures, as seen with the Electromagnetic Receptors, and they were moving around.

"Something could be up if they're hiding in the cargo box." The Inkman told himself, "It could be a crime in the making..." he grumbled, then stepped back.

"Inkman! Away!" our hero jumped off and soared towards the building.

00000000

"Phew Phew Phew..." one inkling whistled as he sat on his desk in what seemed to be a floor of an office building, however, he stopped when a phone by his computer rung.

"Thank you for calling the Squidata Corpotation Customer Service Hotline." the inkling responded, "Inkopolis's prime leader in Scientific Advancements, how can I help you?"

A few moments of unintelligible babble through the phone notified that the inkling was getting a message.

"Yes, sir." the inkling nodded, "The Squidata Corporation does offer a free ink tank inspection for any of its weapons... Can you tell me what model is it you're having concerns wit-"

"WAH!" The Inkman yelled as he dove through an open window, "AH!" he screamed when he crashed into an empty desk not long after.

KRASH! The desk went into chaotic disorder as all its contents were spread around.

"What in the world?" one of the employees yelled, and most of those on the floor stood up to see the ruckus.

"Da-da-da-da!" The Inkman sang as he stood back up, removing a broken keyboard from his chest, "Worry not citizens! I am here to help!" he claimed, then looked at the destroyed desk, "I- I-I... was just checking if this desk was in the right alignment to the window." he said sheepishly, "And it looks like it failed."

"Hey, you're The Inkman!" one of the employees stood up, "Wow! Can I get an autograph for my son?" he ran up to him with a notepad and pen.

"Sure sure..." The Inkman chuckled as he grabbed the items, "To the daughter of this man-"

"It's my son." the inkling interrupted,

"Oh!" The Inkman gasped, "Ah..." he scratched out daughter, "To the son of- What's your last name?" he asked the Inkling.

"Beach." the inkling responded, "Callas Beach, my wife's name is Foker."

"Ok.." The Inkman nodded, "To the son of a Beach... Stay strong and do good! Obey your parents, like your mother, Foker. Overall, Stay on the side of justice." he wrote down, "Your watchful defender, The Inkman." he signed it.

"Thank you." Callas grinned and ran back to his desk.

"What do you need, Inkman?" an Urchinian woman asked him, "To what is the honor of your presence?"

"I am here to stop a possible crime in the process!" The Inkman claimed, but was interrupted when three security guards bolted in.

"Everyone get down!" the first guard said, "There's been a raid!" he warned.

"What is this!?" The Inkman said, "I knew it!"

"It's the Deceptively Honest Kimchi!" the third guard yelled, "She's here looking for our cash!"

"Fear not, citizens!" The Inkman pointed upwards, "I shall defend you all!"

"But they have guns, Inkman!" an employee warned him, "And you're unarmed!"

"I am armed!" The Inkman said, "I have two... a left arm and I right arm." he pointed to his arms, "Plus, with my Devastating Strength, the only real guns are these!" he flexed his biceps.

"Those peashooters?" the second guard snickered.

"Do you doubt The Inkman's Devastating Strength?" The Inkman grumbled, "Plus! One does not need guns to win the day!" he claimed, "Guns are only used by those who are too weak to defend themselves!" he walked back, crashing into a figure.

This figure was the Deceptively Honest Kimchi, holding what was an N'ZAP '85.

"Inkman..." the urchinian woman whispered, warning him of who the new comer was.

"As you see this woman here." The Inkman pointed at Kimchi, still not figuring out who she was, "This poor, frail woman... Such a possibly sad example of why guns are used by those who are weak..." he sighed.

"By who?" the Deceptively Honest Kimchi growled, showing one of her Inkling fangs.

"See, like he-" The Inkman finally took note of her and froze, "I need to go to the restroom." he tried to excuse himself.

"Stay right here!" the Deceptively Honest Kimchi pushed him back and aimed her gun at him.

"You will not win!" The Inkman tried another route through the fire exit, but a Shrimpite came out with a Splattershot aimed at him.

"Stay there." the Shrimpite male growled,

"Eh..." The Inkman moved to the elevator, and then an Octoling came out.

"Where you going, cutie?" the Octoling grinned evilly as she aimed her Splat-o-Matic at him.

"Oh..." The Inkman groaned as he tried his last avenue of escape, a regular door to the stairs.

"Hello." an Anemonite male came out with a rapid blaster, "Happy to see us?"

"Uh..." The Inkman mumbled as the four raiders closed in on him, their guns drawn, "Nobody move! You all are under arrest!" he yelled as a last resort.

00000000

"Well... so much for a hero." one of the security guards growled as he was tied up with his two comrades, the Urchinian woman, and The Inkman inside the elevator.

"Aren't you immune to Ink blasts?" the second guard growled, "Like any superhero!?"

"My superpower is that I have no superpowers." The Inkman responded, "Except for my Devastating Strength which I will use to break us out of here!" he yelled and tried to break free of the ropes.

"You already tried that, love." the urchinian sighed, "For 5 minutes straight."

"There there.." the Deceptively Honest Kimchi grinned as she held a bag loaded with cash, "The money is all mine."

"What do we do about The Inkman, shogun?" The shrimpite goon asked her,

"Blow 'em to the sky." Kimchi responded, looking at the timed Suction bomb in the shrimpite's arsenal.

"Ok." the Shrimpite nodded as he placed the bomb by the control pad of the elevator, "Goodbye..." he laughed grimly.

"A bomb!" the four civilians yelled in shock, "Oh no!"

"Worry not!" The Inkman said as the doors of the elevator were closed, "Or... Maybe we should be worried..." he muttered when he saw they were imprisoned in a death trap.

"Can't you get us out of here, hero?" the urchinian asked her, "Don't you have some cool gadget!?"

"For ropes... no." The Inkman said, "I thought I wasn't gonna get tied up... but I guess I was wrong.." he chuckled weakly, "Unless..." he muttered.

"What is it?" the third guard asked with hope in his eyes.

"I was eating an orange this morning." The Inkman informed, "I-"

"What does that have to do with anything!?" the first guard yelled angrily.

"We're all gonna die." the second guard cried.

"Let me finish!" The Inkman said, "And what do you peel an orange with?"

"A knife!" the urchinian woman exclaimed, "Where is the knife, Inkman?!"

"In my pocket." The Inkman said, "See if you can reach it."

"We only got 5 minutes on that clock." the third guy warned as he read the timer on the bomb.

"Ah ha!" the urchinian woman smiled as she pulled out the knife from The Inkman's utility belt.

"Now cut the ropes!" The Inkman told her, "N- AH!" he yelled when her spikes poked him.

"Sorry!" the urchinian apologized to her hurting allies, "Oh, I should have gotten my spike cut..." she fumbled with the knife.

SNAP! The rope cut, letting them go free!

"Ok!" the first guard cheered, "now how do we get out of here!?" he said, since they were still stuck in the elevator.

"We go up!" The Inkman pointed to the top hatch, "We are near enough to reach the next floor!"

"What about the bomb though!?" the second guard said, "If that blows, then the elevator will cause serious damage to the first floor when it comes crashing down!"

"Worry not, citizens!" The Inkman said, "You all escape! I will defuse the bomb!"

"Really?" the urchinian woman asked, "How?"

"With my Biological Reasoning and Intellectual Neuro-base!" The Inkman said, "Otherwise known as my Brain!" he said and opened the hatch.

"You only have 4 minutes to defuse the bomb!" the third guard warned, "Stay safe, Inkman!"

"I almost doubted your heroism... but I was wrong." the first guard went up the hatch.

"Allon-sy Inkman!" The second guard saluted and left.

"Stay safe, love!" the urchinian woman was helped up by the third guard, and the two left in a few moments.

"Do not worry!" The Inkman called out to them, then turned his attention on the bomb, "I got this..." he muttered uneasily as he looked at the time left.

The bomb kept droning and ticking.

"Hm..." The Inkman muttered as he looked at the bomb, "If only I can..." he muttered, "I need a- Ah ha..." he smiled, then started to take off his helmet.

00000000

"We just need to wait for the helicopter to take us out..." the Deceptively Honest Kimchi said as her crew waited on the roof of the building.

"The bomb is about to explode..." the Shrimpite looked at his timer, "In 3... 2... 1..."

"BOOM!" a voice yelled, and there stood The Inkman, his bandanna moved to cover his entire head except his eyes.

"Ha!" Kimchi gasped, "How did you escape?!"

"And helmet-less!" the Octoling added.

"It was nothing really..." The Inkman said, "And that elevator will not be going down anytime soon." he extended his hand, and through the roof shot out his helmet.

"HA!" the anemonite eyelled.

"I covered the bomb with my helmet and then glued it with my Super Inkredible Super-Glue!" The Inkman told his exploits, "So my ink-proof helmet took the brunt of the blast... coming out and reaching me." he added and placed his helmet back on.

"You're just a fool!" The Deceptively Honest Kimchi yelled, "You weren't supposed to do that!"

"I'm no fool..." The Inkman responded, "I am... The Inkman!" he yelled and charged.

00000000

"Well well...well..." Sergeant Squidata said as he looked at the handcuffed gang of the Deceptively Honest Kimchi, "It looks like our buddy has done it again." he looked at a blue ink signature on a nearby wall that had the letters 'IM'.

"This is the Deceptively Honest Kimchi." a police officer reported, "She's wanted for illegal selling of military firearms to other ink bosses."

"That's one more shark off the streets..." Squidata looked to the Inkopolis Skyline, "I think we owe our friend a thank you. Send the capture money to the Mission down on Sunfish Street... That's where he wants it to go."

 **00000000**

"Da-da-da-da!" The Inkman sang as he soared through the busy downtown street of Inkopolis, "Inkman! AWAY!" he yelled and flew off.

* * *

 **SM'S TIME: As you probably have noticed, the villians in this series are Ink Lords (Or bosses) that are named with two contradictions and a food. Maybe you'll see some more of them?**


	8. Too Close to the TV

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Don't Sit too Close to the TV!**

* * *

There was The Inkman! The Defender of the Defenseless, The Juggernaut of Justice, The Guardian of Good, the Protector of Peace! Oh! Faster than a Sea Slug and Stronger than a Plankton!

"I must look at the newspaper more often, Chirpington." The Inkman told his avian ally as he held a newspaper with him on the front page, "The people sure are talking about me a lot."

"Chirp Chirp." Chirpington responded as he also looked at the newspaper.

"I guess I just inspire the people." The Inkman said, "Knowing that it is but a simple man that has taken into the streets to uphold righteousness." he pointed up, "There's no need to be a superbeing that can slice up Octarians left and right, or slip into a negative zone... You just need to be an average guy." he grinned.

"Chirp Chirp." Chirpington chriped.

"It looks like it's time to get back to work." The Inkman threw aside the newspaper and looked back at Inkopolis's skyline. "Inkman!" he stepped back, "AWAY!" he jumped off and started to glide.

After a few moments of gliding, The Inkman saw that the city was overall very peaceful, pleasing the hero greatly.

"I love it when there's no crime..." The Inkman said, "But that means I wouldn't have a job." he laughed a bit.

A group of birds was flying behind him, the triangle formation being led by Chirpington.

"Chirpington!" The Inkman said, "Go to the eastern sector and report!"

"TWEET!" the bird responded, and his group took a turn, leaving the hero.

"Thank you!" The Inkman grinned then continued gliding, his yellow cape gleaming in the sun and attracting many watchers from multiple buildings.

A quick updraft helped The Inkman get more altitude, increasing his gliding time greatly.

00000000

"Just move it a bit here..." an inkling young man with green hair said as he told two movers to position a large TV.

"Yeah... right there." an inkling female, most likely the youth's partner, added once the movers got it into a favorable spot, "Thanks."

"No problem." one of the movers said, "Hope you enjoy your SquidaTV." he grinned and collected the check from the male inkling.

"You bought a TV from the DagonTech?!" the female growled, "You know how much it costs!?"

"Hey... It's a good TV." the inkling grinned as he turned it on, "Look at the display."

"Maybe we should make our own TV next time." the female growled, "What are we going to watch, Adam?"

"I don't know..." Adam responded as he flipped through channels, "Maybe a scary movie, Eve."

"I like that..." Eve nodded and turned to face the television.

"If only we cou-"

KRASH! Their living room apartment window broke, startling the two.

"Ah!" The Inkman groaned as he slid on the carpet ahead of them, "What are we watching?" he turned to the TV.

"Who are you!?" Adam yelled, "What are you doing here!?"

"Adam, wait!" Eve said, "That's The Inkman! He's on the news!" she pointed at the hero, who was barely standing up.

"That is my name!" The Inkman said as he brushed some glass off him, "I was just testing... the air currents." he mumbled, "One dragged me straight in here I'm afraid."

"Are you alright?" Eve asked, noting what he just went through.

"Yep!" The Inkman responded, "It takes more than a mere window to take down The Inkman!" he claimed, "Now, what is it you need... while I am still here."

"Nothing really." Adam responded, "Except the window." he looked at the broken glass.

"Ah! I will cover that!" The Inkman said and walked to the damage.

"Ah..." Adam groaned as he saw the TV was slanted, "I guess they didn't install it right."

"What a drag..." Eve sighed, "And I left the tools in the car."

"Fear not, Citizens!" The Inkman jumped over their sofa and landed in between them, "I will repair your television!" he walked up to it.

"You don't need to do that, Inkman." Adam said, "I'll go get the tools."

"No, stay calm!" The Inkman inspected the TV, "I can do this!" he turned back to them, "I see you have set your sofa too close." he commented.

"We like to see the display resolution." Eve told him.

"Well that is unsafe!" The Inkman said, "I will have to move this sofa further back for your safety!"

"How?" Adam asked, "This sofa took me and Splates to move!" he warned.

"Tsk.. Tsk..." The Inkman shook his head, "You doubt the Devastating Strength of The Inkman?" he flexed his biceps, "Behold!" he lined up with the sofa. "HERPH!" our hero gave a great heave, but it only moved a bit.

"I told you." Adam chuckled.

"At least he moved it." Eve told him, "You couldn't even budge it."

"Haah!" The Inkman groaned as he continued to pushed, "RAH!"

Unfortunately for him, he was also pushing a small coffee table that was behind the sofa, which had three vases on top.

"HA!" The Inkman gave one last push.

KRASH! The vases on the coffee table all fell to the ground and broke.

"Ha!" Eve gasped and turned to see the damage, "That was a gift from my mother!"

"I moved the sofa!" The Inkman proclaimed, oblivious to the situation, "Ha ha!"

"Dude, you broke our vases!" Adam yelled angrily,

"I did?" The Inkman looked at the wreckage, "Ah! Do not worry!" the Inkman pointed up, "My Super Inkredible Super-Glue will take care of this!" he pulled out his signature spray bottle.

After gathering some of the shards and few minutes of spraying, the three vases were once again whole.

"Wow!" Eve clapped her hands, "Thank you, Inkman!"

"No problem!" The Inkman said, "Just give them a few seconds to harden and a few minutes to become clear!" he said, "Now! Time to go to the TV!" he went back to the source of the problem.

"I never should have doubted you, Inkman." Adam grinned.

"A lot of people do." The Inkman said, "That is until I fix their problems!" he said and got behind the TV, "Here, hold this." he took out his super glue spray bottle.

"Oh, ok." Eve said and grabbed it.

"Hm..." The Inkman looked back behind, "It seems they forgot a screw!" he alerted, "No worries! One dab of my Super Inkredible Super-Glue will fix this!" he said and tried to reach for his solution.

However, since he could not see, our hero accidentally back handed the solution off Eve's hands.

"Ah!" Eve yelped and stepped aside, avoiding a splash of glue but accidentally slapping The Inkman in the arse.

"AH!" The Inkman gasped and jumped back, but took the television in the movement.

KRASH! The TV was knocked out off its mount and broke into pieces on the ground.

"My TV!" Adam yelled, "Oh no!"

"It was your partner's fault!" The Inkman said as he rubbed his behind, "She struck me!"

"It was an accident!" Eve growled,

"Oh yeah!?" The Inkman growled, "So I guess pulling your plug is also an accident!" he yelled and reached for it.

Big Mistake.

ZAP! A huge surge of electricity escaped the outlet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The Inkman yelled as he was being shocked, "ZZAZAZAZAZAA!" he spazzed up and down.

"Eve, No!" Adam yelled in horror, "Oh no! We killed him! That's 4 times the lethal dosage!"

"Ha!" Eve shrieked and stepped back, soon slapping the wire out of the Hero's grip.

"Zaa... Za..." The Inkman muttered, "I was just... Testing... the current... of the electricity..." he coughed a bit.

"What?!" Adam said, "You're still alive?! Impossible! You should have dropped dead!"

"Can I have some water?" The Inkman said hoarsely as he sat down on the sofa.

The two inklings stared at each other in disbelief.

00000000

"What a shocking experience!" The Inkman said as he said his goodbyes to the couple, "But I'm afraid I cannot stay."

"I'm still trying to wonder how you did not die.." Adam mumbled to himself, "That amount of surge would have taken down an Octobomber."

"Thank you for your day." The Inkman said, "And I hope you have a warranty on that television!" he ran to the broken window, "Da-da-da-da!" he sang and jumped out.

 **00000000**

"INKMAN! AWAY!" The Inkman yelled as he flew out of the apartment complex and back into Inkopolis.

* * *

 **AWWW! I ship it!**

 **Hope you enjoyed these new chapters!**

 **Stay tuned next week when The Inkman faces off against the Werewolf! Only on The Pretty Good Inkman!**

 **THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN CENSORED BY SOVIET RUSSIA, NOTHING TO SEE HERE COMRADE.**


	9. Someone's Hero

**The Pretty Good Inkman  
Chapter 9**

 **Someone's Hero**

* * *

"Chirpington, tell me the news." The Inkman said as he talked to his avian ally.

"Chirp, Chirp, Chirp." the bird responded, "Chirp... Chirrrp."

"I see.. I see." The Inkman nodded, "And where was this?"

"Chirp Chirp." Chirpington notified, "Chirp!"

"Ah... really now..." The Inkman said, "There's a suspicious character not too far from here? Tell your bird buddies they have my thanks!" he told his bird, "Inkman! AWAY!" he ran and jumped off.

00000000

"Oh my..." a young Inkling woman with teal hair sighed, "Where did I leave my keys?" she looked in her purse.

"Hehehehehe." a figure was lurking in an alley nearby, watching her.

"Ah! Here they are!" the young woman grinned as she pulled out her keys, "Ya- Huh?" she turned to see the figure charge.

"Give me those!" the figure yelled, revealing it to be a hooded gray anemonite male.

"AH!" the young woman screamed as she tried to hold her keys, "Stop it!"

"Hrah!" the anemonite growled and punched her in the face, knocking her down, "Thanks!" he grinned and took off with the keys, unlocking her car.

POOOM! A nearby thud was heard, and The Inkman came out of the same alley a few moments after, holding his head.

"I was... just... testing the air currents in the area..." The Inkman groaned, then looked at the young woman on the ground, "Oh no!" he gasped and ran to her aid.

"Ah..." the woman whimpered as she looked back up, her eye was bruised.

"Oh my..." The Inkman recognized it was the Eastern woman from the condo, "Are you alright!?" he asked,

"He's taking my car..." the inkling cried and pointed to a red sedan, which was barely taking off.

"Hmph..." The Inkman grunted angrily and clenched his fists, "He will not get away... I swear..." he told the woman as he looked at the car race off, "Not while The Inkman serves the city!" he yelled and pressed a button on his boots.

The boots hummed in life, and The Inkman sped off in super-inkling speed to chase the car.

"Ha ha ha!" the anemonite thief laughed as he rode the car, "I got I-"

CRASH! The Inkman dove in through the back window.

"What?!" the anemonite yelled in shock.

"You'd best give back this car!" The Inkman said as he grabbed the wheel of the car.

"Go away!" the anemonite fought back, "Who are yo-" he paused when he noticed him, "It's The Inkman!" he said in fright, "Alright! I give up!" he said and started to slow down the car.

00000000

"I was just joking, man!" the anemonite said as he was handcuffed by The Inkman,

"A woman got hurt because of your sense of humor!" The Inkman growled and pushed him into the car, catching the attention of a bicycle cop.

"What's going on?" the jellyman officer asked, "Inkman?"

"A car theft and assault... Keep him there." The Inkman responded and ran to get the woman.

"Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk..." the jelly officer shook his head and seized the young anemonite, "Really, is this how you want to start your adult years?"

"It was a joke, man!" the anemonite cried.

A few moments later came The Inkman, with the young woman in his arms.

"Ouch..." the officer looked at the bruise, "Wow..."

"Take him straight to jail..." The Inkman muttered, "This behavior is not accepted here..."

"Alright." the jelly man said and radioed in the catch.

"Arigato, Inkman-san..." the woman bowed, "Thank you so much again."

"Your car is a little bit messed up, apologies." The Inkman responded, noting the broken back window.

"That is temporary." the inkling woman muttered, "But the feeling of having someone protecting you lasts a lifetime." she smiled, "I never told you my name... I'm Tori." she said.

"Well, Tori." The Inkman said, "I hope you stay safe and on the alert! I will be here if you need me! I am here for every citizen in Inkopolis!" he said, about to run up the wall of the nearby building.

"Wait!" Tori said, stopping him, "Eh.. Inkman!"

"What is it you need, Citizen?" The Inkman stopped and turned to face her,

"I have a business dinner tomorrow..." Tori muttered, "Would you like to come?"

"I'm afraid I cannot." The Inkman said, "I must stay vigilant for any evil doing!" he pointed upwards.

"Oh... I see.." Tori frowned, "Well, can you take me home? I still feel weak."

"Go ahead, Inkman." the officer told him, "I have the perp contained."

"Very well!" The Inkman exclaimed, "Come on, Tori! Let us go!" he picked her up and turned of his speed boots, then the two bolted off.

00000000

"Arigato... Arigato!" Tori kept saying as she did small bows in her living room,

"That's enough, Tori." The Inkman said, "No need to thank me so much."

"But you have helped me so much." Tori said, "I must repay you! Stay for a cup of tea!"

"No thanks." The Inkman chuckled, "I still got a small burn mark around my neck... Thanks though."

"Oh..." Tori frowned, "Ok..."

"Stay safe, Tori." The Inkman told her, "And be on the side of justice!" he pointed up, "Inkman! Away!" he yelled and ran out the balcony, jumping off and disappearing into the city skies.

"Ha..." Tori sighed as she looked at The Inkman soared off on his cape, "Bye, Inkman." she waved.

 **00000000**

"Da-da-da-da!" Inkman yelled, "INKMAN! AWAY!" he yelled and soared into the distance, turning and disappearing from sight.


	10. A NEW FOE

**The Pretty Good Inkman!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **A NEW FOE**

* * *

"Ah, you're here again." a Shrimpite in a black suit said as The Inkman walked down the aisle of the Mission, "Pleasure to see you again, Inkman."

"You too." The Inkman nodded, "If you'll excuse me..."

"Oh, no problem." the Shrimpite nodded and walked to the door, locking them with a huge iron bar to keep people from entering.

"Thank you." The Inkman said as he went to the altar, the Shrimpite watching behind.

 _Bless me, Father._

 _For you have created the saints before us in thine Image._

 _For you created everything in the beginning Good._

 _The Earth, The Sea, The Sky._

 _You created it all with Order and justice, with the laws that hold us all in peace and unity._

 _The very Order and Justice I defend._

 _Unfortunately, We have failed you Father,_

 _And We are worthy of our penalties._

 _I ask thee to remove my faults.  
I thank thee for giving me the Hero's spirit and blessing me with Righteousness._

 _I ask thee to keep my paths straight and too keep my duty holy._

 _I ask thee to help me uphold your will and your will only._

 _And if anyone curses my role as a protector, let it not be counted against him._

 _And if I have done wrong that you wash it away._

 _I ask thee to guard me in the line of duty._

 _And protect me from those who seek to destroy me._

 _I ask of thee in humble reverence._

The Inkman finished and stood up, then looked at the Shrimpite.

"Go in peace." The Shrimpite said, "He has blessed you with such a great gift... May he guard you and uphold you as He always has."

"Mackerel." The Inkman said, "It means "Blessed One" in old Squiddish..." he nodded, and then walked out the doors after the shrimpite unlocked them.

 **00000000**

"Chirpington, your gentle song reminds me that everything was made good." The Inkman said as he met his avian ally outside the Mission, which was now fully restored thanks to his help.

"Chirp!" Chirpington responded with a melodious tweet, "Chirp Chirp!"

"Let us go.. Chirpington." The Inkman said as he walked down the peaceful garden, "Ah.. yes..." he smiled.

"Chirp!" Chirpington peeped suddenly, alerting The Inkman to a nearby presence.

"Hello!" a voice called out, and there in front of them was the most shocking sight in the History of the Universe.

It was a figure with a hero suit just like The Inkman's, except it was Purple and Red! The boots and the helmet were also a lot sleeker, and the cape did not shimmer in the light but was pitch black like burnt carbon.

"Who are you?" The Inkman said as he looked at this new man,

"I am... Dagon." the figure muttered as he walked towards him, a closer inspection revealed that he was a purple Inkling due to his ponytails sticking out.

"Are you a doer of evil... or on the side of Justice?" The Inkman asked uneasily,

"I am... both..." Dagon grinned, his teeth baring, "And I will be the only one here..." he muttered and tapped his boots.

POOOM! This action revealed he had a rocket propulsion system built in, sending Dagon rocketing towards The Inkman.

"AH!" The Inkman yelled when he was tackled, Chirpington flying off at the last second.

POOOMP! The two broke through the mission doors in the attack.

"ARGH!" The Inkman groaned as Dagon threw him into a pew.

"Ah!" The Shrimpite gasped when he saw the commotion.

"Ah..." The Inkman panted as he slowly stood up.

"DAGON FIST!" Dagon yelled and delivered a punch with his metal reinforced gloves.

"Hwah!" The Inkman jumped to the side, "Justice Jujitsu!" he grabbed the arm of his foe and threw him on the ground next to him.

"Argh!" Dagon growled in pain, "Ha!" he did a sweep to The Inkman's legs,

"Woah!" The Inkman gasped as he fell to the ground,

"This ends here, Inkman..." Dagon pulled out an Ink Pistol, "No Gods or Heroes... Only Inklings..." he muttered.

"Inkman's Capture Bolas!" The Inkman yelled and threw his item at him, the rope ensnaring his foe at the chest.

"GAH!" Dagon gasped as he was trapped, "Hey!"

"Knock knock!" The Inkman pulled his arm back, "My fist is here!" he delivered a nasty punch to the villain.

"Ah!" Dagon yelled as he was knocked back a few feet.

"I hope you had a good taste of my Devastating Strength!" The Inkman chuckled, "Now it's tim-"

"HRAH!" Dagon used his might to break free of the ropes, "Ha ha!" he laughed.

"But those are carbon fiber-"

"Built in Power Exoskeleton." Dagon chuckled, "Comes in handy..."

"One does not need a Power Exoskeleton when he has Devastating Strength!" The Inkman said, "Now time to- GAH!" he gagged when Dagon grabbed him by neck.

"SEISMIC TOSS!" Dagon threw The Inkman back outside.

"OOF!" The Inkman grunted when he struck a wall and broke through, flying out, over the garden, and landing on the busy street.

HONKK! An eighteen wheeler blared, seeing the hero laying on the street.

POOMP! the vehicle hit him with its all.

"Ha ha!" Dagon arrived seconds after, only to see The Inkman emerge from the trailer.

"Agh..." The Inkman growled, "I was just... testing the collision rating of the eighteen wheeler..." he told some nearby pedestrians, who stood there stunned.

"You won't survive for long!" Dagon growled and rocketed with his boots, taking The Inkman once more.

SHWWOOOO! Dagon took a steep climb to avoid a building and thus was sent sky high.

"Hahahaha!" Dagon laughed as he looked at the city below them.

"Unhand me, Villain!" The Inkman yelled.

"Ok." Dagon responded plainly and released his grip, flying back a bit.

"Um..." The Inkman stood there in midair for a few moments, "Or maybe you could- NOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!" he screamed when gravity finally caught up to him.

"Hahahahaha!" Dagon chuckled as he saw the hero plummet.

"WAH!" The Inkman regained positioning and moved his arms to grab his cape, but the high winds were impeding him, "I can't... REACH!" he yelled and finally caught hold of the corners, letting his cape parachute out and granting him the ability to glide.

"Oh no you don't..." Dagon said from above, turned of his boots, and used his own cape to glide.

"Ha ha!" The Inkman said, "I bet he did not expect th- WAH!" he barely avoided a dump truck he was about to glide into.

"I got you now, Inkman!" Dagon yelled from behind as he swooped in like a falcon.

"Or not!" The Inkman added more drag to his cape, making him brake hard.

"HUH!?" Dagon screamed when he ran straight into The Inkman!

"Take this!" The Inkman turned around and grabbed his foe, "The Inkman's Devastating Boom Boom Sticks!" he pulled out a small firecracker and placed it in his foe's armor.

"Oh no!" Dagon yelled as The Inkman released him and soared safely away, "DAMN I-"

POOM! An explosion similar to one of a C-4 erupted, with The Inkman landing safely away.

"Ha ha!" The Inkman laughed, "You did not expect my cunning!"

"AH!" Dagon growled as he landed near the Hero, charred and smoky, "Cah.. Cah..." he coughed.

"Now who sent you, villain!?" The Inkman asked Dagon as he picked him up,

"I work on my own terms..." Dagon responded, "I'm a lone wolf like you..."

"Incorrect!" The Inkman said, "The Inkman uses the support of those he defends aside from his own wits and strength! Now you are coming with me, Villain!"

"Not today!" Dagon growled and picked up The Inkman, "Take this!" he threw him ahead of a passing delivery truck.

HONK! POOMP! The Inkman was struck and sent sliding back at Dagon.

"Agh..." The Inkman groaned as he tried to stand up,

"Do to others what you want done to you." Dagon chuckled as he grabbed one of The Inkman's Boom Boom Sticks and popped it, then placed it on his back where the cape was curled up, "Bye bye!" he laughed and rocketed back.

"Uh oh..." The Inkman mumbled, "Looks like it's time for an explosive-"

KAPPOOOM! The stick erupted.

"AH!" The Inkman flew up and landed where Dagon predicted, he was now also charred and smoky.

"Hahahaha!" Dagon laughed, "Face it! The age of heroes is gone! Science will make up for everything we used to believe! Myths like Barnucles and Shrampson! The parting of the Red Mountains! Inch by Inch science is winning."

"If we rewrite our past... we lose our order..." The Inkman said, "We lose our laws and our justice... And I will not allow that Villain!" he stood up, "Not while I still live!" he yelled and grabbed the foe.

"HUH!?"

"You're coming with me!" The Inkman growled and kicked both Dagon's boots, activating the rocket boost.

"WAH!" Dagon screamed as the two shot straight upwards,

"You and your plans will never succeed, Dagon!" The Inkman yelled, "Not while I'm in town!" he chuckled, then turned abruptly, "So long, friend!" our hero let go and left his foe on a spiraling path.

"AHH!" Dagon yelled as he rocketed straight towards a water tower's tank.

POMMP! SPLASHHH! Dagon punched right through and the subsequent surge of water burst through the metal.

"Evil will never win!" The Inkman yelled as he soared back down to the ground.

 **00000000**

"Congratulations, Inkman!" the people cheered as the battered hero landed safely, "Go Inkman!"

"Worry not, Citizens!" The Inkman waved, "I only do this for you! Not for my own glory and gain!" he humbly said, "Remember, I will be here to protect our great city from evil!" he pointed upwards.

"DA-DA-DA-DA!" the crowds sang.

"INKMAN! AWAYY!" The Inkman yelled as he soared off into the distance.

 **00000000**

 **00000000**

"Ha... Ha..." Dagon panted as he escaped the rubble of the water tower, "This is not over yet... Inkman..." he growled as he shook himself to remove some water, "I will end your ways... You ways of Order and Good... And then we could live in the world that truly matters..." he covered himself with his black and torn cape, "One of Chaos and Reason..."

* * *

 **Superman has Lex Luthor, Batman has the Joker, the US Government has Chinese Debt, and The Inkman has Dagon!  
A secret Inkling who wants to put his new worldview in order!**

 **I'm sorry these were a bit more serious than the rest, but there's more laughs and giggles coming up! I was just introducing Dagon.  
Also The InkmanXTori, I ship it!**

 **Stay Tuned Next Week when The Inkman faces off against Iron Man and Chirpington faces off against the Hulk! Only on The Pretty Good Inkman!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The Inkman's New Partner!

**The Pretty Good Inkman  
Chapter 11**

 **The Inkman's new Partner!**

* * *

Our Hero The Inkman was in his secret hideout, which was a bird pen on top of an abandoned building. The bird pen was the size of a small room or large closet, big enough to allow a small sleeping bag and a kerosene stove and lap to fit inside snugly- as well as a stack of news papers and an old radio.

"The Inkman needs the finest gear around." The Inkman said as he looked at his inventory, "My Super Inkredible Super-Glue needs replacing." he shook the nearly empty squirt bottle, "My Power Boots need a little waxing." he muttered as he placed his boots on one of the bird chambers.

At that moment, The Inkman's avian ally and source of the freshest information on criminal activity, Chirpington flew in and perched on one of the old bird beams.

"Ah, Chirpington!" The Inkman greeted his comrade, "What brings you around on my weekly gear inspection."

"Chirp! Chirp chirp!" Chirpington responded with his tweets, "Chirp!"

"What?!" The Inkman grinned, "They did?!" he clapped his hands, and then looked out his open doorway to see a group of birds fly towards him, all of them using their power to carry something.

"Chirp Chirp!" Chripington peeped as he looked at his buddies bring in what seemed to be a small metal box.

"Great!" The Inkman said, "I can finally add my Spring Jumpers to my boot expansions!" he cheered and grabbed the box, "Thank you all!" he told the birds and then threw some seed at them.

The birds all went for the meal.

"Now I can take off from the ground with my Spring Slinkies!" The Inkman pulled out to metal coils, "Oh, this is going to be awesome!" he started to tinker around with the boots.

After about 45 minutes, The Inkman stopped working on the boots.

"There we go!" our hero said and started to put on his boots, "Oh! This is great!" he clapped his hands and walked out, his bird friends following behind.

"Chirp chirp chirp!" the birds chirped, waiting to see the new power that their friend had acquired.

"Behold, The Spring Slinkies!" The Inkman said and tapped his boots together- however... nothing happened.

"Chirp?" Chirping peeped in confusion.

"It must be something wrong wi-AH!" The Inkman screamed when two giant springs propelled him about 100 feet into the air, "WAH!" The Inkman went off the building and all the way to the 15 story drop.

"Phew..." The birds whistled as they put sound effects on his fall.

POOMP!

000000000

"Argh..." The Inkman groaned as he stood back up, the sidewalk under him was cracked and his feet were about 5 inches in.

"Are you ok!?" a pedestrian asked him, "Did you fall from there!?"

"Yes!" The Inkman growled, "But I was testing the consistency of this concrete solution!" he claimed as he jumped out of the hole he made.

"That must have been one heck of a fall." the pedestrian sighed, "are you really ok?"

"Absoulutely, Citizen!" The Inkman claimed, then ran to the wall and put on his plunger attachments, "INKMAN! AWAYY!" he yelled and ran up the wall.

"Huh... The young people these days." the pedestrian sighed and continued his way.

000000000

"Well, that was a success." The Inkman said once he entered his secret hideout once more, "The Spring Slinkies!" he laughed, "Oh, I can take off from firm ground now!"

"Chirp chirp." Chirpington said.

"Yes..." The Inkman responded, "I know that there are new foes out there..." he muttered, "Some are stronger than my wildest dreams..." he said and pulled out a laptop, "That's why I have keep up with the times, Chirpington." he said as he turned it on.

"Chirp chirp!" the avian ally exclaimed when he saw what was on it.

"Yes..." The Inkman said, "this is the final thing... the only thing I need.." he muttered, "I will need are your bird friends to help me get these parts..." he smiled, "I know I can count on you, Chirpington... Just how I counted on your father to get my mother's medicine."

"Chirp Chirp!" Chirping peeped happily and nodded, then flew outside.

"Good good." The Inkman smiled, "Time to go back to fighting crime." he chuckled and walked out.

000000000

"Thank you for paying your rent, Tori." the landlord of the condos smiled as he handed her a reciept, "You're such a nice person."

"No problem." Tori bowed and closed the door, "Huh..." she sighed, "What to do today?" she looked at her living room, which had three couched (one on which Crusty was fast asleep) and a nice coffee table surrounded by floor mats.

She walked to her little coffee table, where various newspapers showing The Inkman were stacked up.

"Hello there, Citizen!" a voice called to her, it was The Inkman.

"Inkman-san!" Tori lit up, "Wh- What are you doing here!?"

"I was just passing by the neighborhood and remembered you." The Inkman said as he looked at her, "How are you doing, Tori?" he asked.

"Good.. good." Tori mumbled, "Please, come in!" she said.

"I... I'm already in." The Inkman mumbled in confusion.

"Oh! Silly me!" Tori giggled, "I'm just so... my brain is filled with many things right now." she excused herself, "Forgive me if you find the place dull."

"No no no." The Inkman shook his head, "I'm actually liking the whole eastern them here." he looked around, "Very nice."

"Oh, arigato!" Tori bowed and smiled, "It reminds me so much of home."

"I'm sure it does." The Inkman said and sat down on a sofa.

"CRAH!" Crusty yelped when the hero sat on him and automatically snapped his behind.

"Ehh..." The Inkman muttered, "YEOW!" he screamed in pain and shot up, "ARGH! AHH!" he yelled.

"Oh no!" Tori gasped, "Crusty! No no no!" she yelled at her pet, "Let him go!" she tried to grab hold of him.

"Cra!" Crusty yipped and let go of The Inkman, then scurried off into the room.

"Ah..." The Inkman held his butt, "Ow... I was... just testing the stress resistance of the lobster's shell..." he groaned.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry!" Tori bowed remorsefully, "I'm sorry, Inkman-san!"

"Ah..." The Inkman groaned, "No no.. It's ok." he reassured her, "It was my fault, I did not see him sitting down- I should have been more careful."

"Oh.. Ok..." Tori mumbled, "But..."

"Tori!" The Inkman yelled when he noticed she had a bruise on her cheek, "What happened?!"

"Oh? This?" Tori pointed to her bruise, "I accidentally hit the front door when I tried to rush out."

"Oh really!?" The Inkman growled, "I'll show him!" he yelled and walked up to the front door, "Think you could hurt nice young women, huh!?" he yelled at the door, "Well not in my city!"

KROSH! The door snapped in half when The Inkman punched it.

"Ah!" The landlord, who was still handing out a receipt in a nearby room, yelped in shock when The Inkman burst through.

"Take this, evil doer!" The Inkman yelled and ripped out the upper half, the punched it, further breaking the wood composition.

"Inkman!" Tori told him, "No no no! That is not a sentient being!"

"Oh..." The Inkman stopped beating the door, "Uh... I knew that..." he chuckled weakly, "I was just testing the composition of the door itself!" he excused himself.

"It's the Inkman!" the landlord, a jellyman in a suit, squirmed excitedly!

"The Inkman!?" nearly all the people that lived on that hall opened their doors.

"Yes!" the landlord laughed, "He's the one, the only!"

"The weak and sort of boney!" a young inkling added,

"Hey!" The Inkman growled.

"He's the defender of Inkopolis." an anemonite woman who was holding a bowl of flour sang, "The guardian of our metropolis!"

"He's the defender of the right." an urchinian man added as he stepped out of his room tap-dancing, "Ready to put up a fair fight."

"A man of much of skill." the woman continued, "Justice is his will!"

"The one and only I-I-Inkman!" the entire hall said in chorus.

"What's going on?" Tori smiled as the neighbors started to dance.

"When you're in trouble and down." a deep voiced Shrimpite muttered, "When you're on the losing ground... He'll be there..."

"He'll be theeree..." three other Shrimpites completed the quartet, "Because he's our hero... He upholds the liiiiiighht..."

"And he'll always uphold... the ways of the right..." the deep voiced Shirmpite ended.

"Because he's the defender of Inkopolis!" all the neighbors started to sing, "The guardian of our metropolis! Whether you're weak or strong! He'll always fight the wrong!"

"Because he's greatest hero, that has ever shown!" a young Inkling girl said, "I want to be just like him when I am grown!"

"The Inkman is here to defend!" the chorus once again continued, "He's your loyal helping friend! He's the light when the light is gooooonnnnneeeee!" they droned.

"INKMAN!" they finally hollered and clapped.

"Hehehehehehe!" The Inkman grinned and chuckled, "Thank you, fair citizens!" he waved at them, "It was such a touching display!"

"But what are you doing in Tori's apartment?" Tori's immediate right hand neighbor asked, she was an Anemonite.

"I was just checking up on a fellow citizen." The Inkman responded to her.

"I she your girlfriend?" a little boy teased, making Tori blush and The Inkman bob his head in confusion.

"I do not understand!" The Inkman exclaimed and pointed upward, "I am but a simple protector of her and every citizen of the city!" he said and walked back inside Tori's condo.

"Tori has a boyfriend, na-na-na!" the children teased her as she went back inside.

000000000

"I cannot be with you, Tori." The Inkman said, "I hope you can understand that being around me will put you in the crosshairs of criminals."

"I know." Tori responded, "But it doesn't matter when I'm by your side." she tried to reach for his hand.

"Tori, I cannot put you in harm's way." The Inkman said, "I do this for your own good." he sighed, and slowly walked to the balcony.

"I'm willing to risk it all." Tori told him before he jumped, "Please... I was a computer engineer for Pokyohoma." she said, "I... can help you with anything electronic! Plus I do have experience in regular engineering as well!"

"Really?" The Inkman said, then turned, "You're willing to be with me and help me even in the face of danger."

"Yes." Tori bowed, "Inkman-san!" she ran up to hug him.

 **000000000**

"The Inkman..." The Inkman said as he looked from the top of the building that housed his secret hideout, "He guards the city of Inkopolis with his all... and now... he has it all." he looked at his bird pen secret hideout, which now had a satellite dish and various cables coming out.

"I'm almost done, Inkman." Tori said as she typed on her computer, "You're going to like the new ability I put on your suit." she smiled and pointed to another copy of his gear, which now had a little bit more yellow colour and the Titanium Meta-alloy Abdominal Defender was built in instead of two separate components.

"Thank you, Tori." Inkman said, "I don't know how stalled I would be in inventory advancements without you."

"No problem... Inkman." Tori hugged him, "Now... go fight crime... That's what you do, no? I'll see to it that you get a new hideout were we both can stay."

"Alright!" The Inkman said as he reached for his new suit, running into a sealed off clothing room to change.

"Wow." Tori said when The Inkman reappeared with his new gear, fresher than ever.

"What did you add to it, anyways?" The Inkman asked,

"Ink deterrent fabric... and floatation equipment." Tori said, "No go, fight crime Inkman-san!" she told him.

"I will, my most beautiful Tori! Da-da-da-da!" The Inkman sang and ran out, "Inkman! AWAY!" he yelled and soared off.

* * *

 **I told you I shipped InkmanX Tori! Daw!**


	12. Pretty Good Street Cred

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Pretty Good Street Cred**

* * *

The Inkman hovering over a small suburban area on the eastern half of Inkopolis, he could do so thanks to the enhancements Tori made on his Super Cape that allowed for a more prolonged glide.

"Hmm... Hm..." The Inkman hummed as he soared over the small area, "This is my first time coming to this neighborhood." he observed his new surroundings, "Thankfully Chirpington scouted for me." he grinned as he looked around for anything to do.

It was a smooth ride for a few minutes, the air was crisp and moist, since it was afternoon, and the sun was only illuminating the sky.

"Hoo hooo.." The Inkman whistled and then turned to his left, nothing but passing cars, he then turned to his right, then there was something.

There were people right in the middle of the busy street!

"Oh! My Inkredible Ink Vision has found an area of disturbance!" The Inkman said as he looked at the people, "They need to be rescued before they are sushi! Inkman! AWAY!" he yelled and dove to the scene.

00000000

"Hurry up, Fjord!" one of the people on the street, revealing itself to be a Shrimpite city worker, yelled to his Inkling comrade who was jackhammering the street.

"What!?" Fjord yelled over the loud contraption, "Did you say something, Castey!?" he asked.

"I SAID HURRY UP!" Castey yelled louder, "WE NEED TO SWEEP UP OUR MESS!" he looked at the pulverized rocks and dirt the jackhammer left behind.

"NO! YOU CAN'T SLEEP AND PLAY CHESS!" Fjord responed.

"I SAID SWEEP UP OUR MESS!" Castey roared.

"CREEP UP HER DRESS!?" Fjord pointed to a nearby woman inkling pedestrain, "THAT'S NASTY!"

"RAH!" Castey growled in rage, "YOU IDI-"

POOMP! An outside force pushed Fjord off his jackhammer, shocking Castey.

"TRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA..." The Inkman droned as he usurped control of the jackhammer, being vibrated by its awesome power.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Castey told The Inkman, who was still being sent up and down like he was on a pogo stick.

"I-I-I-I-I-I! A-A-A-A-M-M-M THEEEE INKKKMANNNNN!" The Inkman responded as he looked at the jackhammer, "HOW DO I T-T-T-URN THIS OFF!?"

"HIT THE SWITCH!" Fjord stood up and pointed to the handle of the jackhammer, which The Inkman obeyed and shut it off.

Shwoooo... The jackhammer droned as it powered down.

"Woooooahhhh..." The Inkman said as he got off, still shaking like jell-o.

"Who are you?" Castey asked.

"Don't be stupid, eh!" Fjord said, "That there's The Inkman!"

"That be my name!" The Inkman pointed up, "And I... I um... was just testing the torque of the jackhammer." he excused his silly actions.

"No worries, Inkman." Castey said, "What brings you to see two low-wage laborers like us?"

"First of all." The Inkman cleared his throat, "Justice is impartial to Social-Economic status. Both rich and poor should feel its goodness."

"Thank you, Inkman." Fjord smiled, "Only you look upon the humble with such sight."

"No problem, laborer!" The Inkman said, "Now on second thought- Can't you see you two are right in the middle of the road!?" he scolded them as a minivan passed near them.

"Oh, don't worry Inkman." Castey reassured him, "We're trained to work on the roads." he told the hero, "Plus, we got the cones and the signs out to warn the drivers."

"Oh!" The Inkman said in realization, "So you are workers? I confused you all for just random citizens." he chuckled, "Oh well, that problem is solved... I guess I can return to patrolling."

"Wait!" the two workers stopped him from springing up into the sky.

"What is it?" The Inkman turned to face them.

"We do have a problem." Castey answered, "There's a chunk of the road that's way too big for us to remove... and the crane is running late." he sighed, "We really need to open this road by the time school is out so there won't be a backup!"

"Hm..." The Inkman said, "Take me to the slab!" he said, and the two workers took him to an exposed piece of the road that was about the length of a child's crib.

"That's the one alright." Fjord told the hero, "We can't piece it up because there's a water pipe under that- If I use the jackhammer, it'll burst."

"We need to take it out to add the new patch." Castey added, "The crane won't arrive by six, way after school's over!"

"Well, worry not, citizens!" The Inkman claimed, "The Inkman's Devastating Strength will make quick work of this cement slab!' he said and lined up with it.

"Be careful, Inkman!" Fjord warned, "That there rock probably takes 20 Inklings to lift."

"I have the strength of a 1,000 Inklings." The Inkman flexed his biceps, then reached down to grab the slab, "HERPH!" he groaned, "HRAHHH!" he strained greatly.

"Oh my... Careful, Inkman!" Castey said as the hero's legs started to quake at the stress.

"RAH!" The Inkman growled, "AAAHHH!"he gave one last effort before pulling out to catch a breath, "ha.. ha..." he panted.

"What happened to the 1,000 Inklings?" Fjord asked.

"I forgot to tell you that they went on vacation." The Inkman muttered as he once again lined up.

"Come on Inkman!" Fjord growled, "You know you can't lift that dern rock!"

"Do not doubt The Inkman! He surprises you!" The Inkman poitned upwards and once again reached for the rock. "HRAAAH!" our hero gave a huge strain, "AGH!" he jolted when his back gave in, "OW OW OW!" he cried.

"I told you, Inkman!" Castey said as The Inkman groaned in pain.

"AH!" The Inkman held his back and walked forward- right into the middle of the street.

HONKKK! A horn blared.

POOOMP!

"Inkman!" the two workers gasped as The Inkman was stuck under a large pickup.

"Oh my!" the driver, an anemonite man, ran out, "I'm so sorry!"

"Agh..." The Inkman groaned, "Don't... worry... I was... just testing the impact strength of the truck..." he growled and slid out.

"Phew..." Castey sighed, "You scared us, Inkman."

"I dun here nearly pissed myself." Fjord took a breath of relief.

"Imagine the penalty over running over The Inkman himself." the driver muttered as he looked at his truck, who's front was dented by the impact.

"That truck dun hit you at 40 miles an hour!" Fjord said, "You should be dead!"

"It takes more than a truck to take down The Inkman!" The Inkman laughed, "Now! To your problem!" he looked at the slab.

"You cannot lift that, Inkman!" Castey told him, "Not now! Not ever!"

"Yes I can!" The Inkman pointed upwards, "With my P.E.E!" he cheered.

"That's just dern nasty, Inkman." Fjord commented and grimaced at the thought.

"Not that pee!" The Inkman refuted his claimed, "The other P.E.E!" he took out his arm braces, "The Pneumatic Energy Enhancers!" he said as he put them on.

"The who hah?" the driver asked.

"Pneumatic Energy Enhancers." The Inkman answered him, "They increase my already devastating Devastating Strength to new levels of devastating devastation." he informed and walked over to the slab.

"Watch out In-" Fjord paused when The Inkman lifted the concrete slab with relative ease.

"Ta-da!" The Inkman exclaimed in victory as he held the slab above his head, "Now, where do I put this?"

"Put it on the back of our truck." Castey referred to the heavy duty work truck they arrived in, which was parked near them."

"Ok!" The Inkman said and walked backwards, "I hope that shows you to never doubt The Inkman!" he chuckled, "His wits are keen and his sense of duty high, why? Because he is The Inkman!" he cheered and threw the slab into a truck... but the wrong one.

POOMP! The truck that was selected was the anemonites, and being a simple truck, was instantly overwhelmed by the slab.

CREEE! The truck screeched and was sent about 2 feet lower, to the point where the chassis touched the ground.

"Ha!" the driver gasped.

"Oops!" The Inkman said and retrieved the slab, "Forgive me, citizen!" he said and placed the slab where it rightfully belonged, taking off his P. and turning to the citizens.

"Oh no..." the driver grumbled as he saw his truck's bed was bent in by the slab, "Huh... Oh well." he sighed and went back inside, relieving those who were stuck behind him.

"Thanks so much for your help, Inkman." Castey came up to him, "Now we can continue fixing the road!"

"Thanks so much, Inkman!" Fjord added, "Hope I see you round soon, eh?"

"Yes, fair citizens!" The Inkman exclaimed, "It's been a pleasure serving you all, now, I must continue!" he said and tapped his boots.

"Bye, Inkman!" the two workers waved as the hero sprung into the sky with his Spring Slinkies.

 **00000000**

"Another victorious day for The Inkman!" The Inkman grinned as he soared over the suburbs, "Da-da-da-d- Hey..." he muttered, "Where are my Pneumatic Energy Enhancers!?" he asked in shock.

 **00000000**

"Dagnabbit, Fjord!" Castey yelled, "Put our truck down!"

"But it's so much fun!" Fjord laughed as he lifted the truck over his head, "Oh! Lookie me, ma!" he chuckled as he threw the truck up and down like a ball, "I'm stronger than a bull shark! Hooo-eee!" he hollered.

"Huh..." Castey sighed, "Today's gonna be a long day..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading...**

 **(In Captain Jack Sparrow's Voice): But why are the reviews gone!?**

 **REVIEW PLZ!**

 **Tune In Next Week when The Inkman faces off against The Dragon Ball Z Universe and Chirpington faces off against the Justice League! Only on The Pretty Good Inkman!**


	13. All Eggs Come in a Dozen

**The Pretty Good Inkman  
Chapter 13**

 **All Eggs Come in a Dozen**

* * *

"Have you watched the news, Inkman-san?" Tori asked our hero as the two sat on the sofa, turning on a TV in their new hideout.

"Today the Inkopolis Police Department has issued 20 Civil Patrollers." a new reporter came on, "These creatures, produced by the scientific company Squidata Corporation, are known as the Triton 100 Series." she informed, "They will be stationed at the Inkopolis Square for a public meet and greet. Don't worry, they may look mean, but they are completely safe."

"They are big." The Inkman said, "But no match for The Inkman!" he exclaimed,

"They look pretty big, Inkman." Tori mumbled, "Please be careful now. We both know there are people more powerful than you out there..."

"Yeah..." The Inkman muttered, "Like the metal man I met... or that girl that shocked the living daylights out of me... But we have to defend this city at all costs."

"Don't worry, Inkman-san." Tori smiled, "I'll be ready to help you all the ways I can..."

"Well then... I guess I need to go." The Inkman took off his bandanna and kissed Tori on the cheek, this slim timeframe of exposure revealed he had light skin.

"Stay safe, my light." Tori waved him off as she went outside herself.

00000000

"What do you report, Chirpington?" The Inkman asked his avian ally as the two soared through Inkopolis' downtown area.

"Chiiirp! Chirp Chirp chirp!" Chirpington reported, then flapped his wings to regain altitude, "Chirp!"

"Really now?" The Inkman said, "Where'd you hear that?!" he asked angrily,

"Chirp Chirp!" Chirpington answered.

"Alright." The Inkman grumbled, "So Squidata Corporation thinks they can get rid of the need for heroes with their Civil Defense Patrols? What is it with people trying to get rid of me? First Dagon, now Squidata Corp."

"Chirp chirp." Chirpington nodded, flapping his wings some more.

"Huh... I hope the people do not share their view." The Inkman sighed, "Well no use crying over spilled milk." he chuckled.

"Chirp Chirp Chirp." Chirpington continued his tales.

"Huh?" The Inkman muttered, "There's a large influx of Octarian activity? And Octolings on trains? And refugees?" he was confused, "Are you sure?"

"Chirp!" Chirpington peeped.

"Then these Octolings need a hero!" The Inkman said, "But... I'm only limited to Inkopolis..." he grumbled.

00000000

"Vybe, please." Ty sighed as the two put on lab coats, "This next test will create good amounts of radiation, I don't want the eggs to be in the lab."

"I said alright." Vybe responded as she held a small basket, "They'll stay here... But where will we find an eggsitter?"

"How about Rex?" Ty proposed,

"No, I don't trust him that well with our eggs.. knowing his forgetfulness." Vybe muttered, "Look, all I'm saying is if we don't have an eggsitter, we'll have to take them."

"Derik?" Ty asked once more, "He seems-"

"But he's never here." Vybe grumbled, "He's always out and about like a tomsnail."

"Ugh..." Ty groaned, "Great... where are we going to find an eggsitter this last m-"

"Da-da-da-da!" a voice sang, it was The Inkman.

"Inkman!?" the two Inklings turned,

"Do not worry for me!" The Inkman responded, "I was just testing the stress limit of your stove." he informed, hinting he had crashed in the kitchen.

"How did you get here?" Ty asked, questioning his bizarre arrival.

"On Stranger Winds." The Inkman said, "I guess the currents do pick up in this part of town."

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Inkman." Vybe said, "We need an eggsitter while we're gone. You think you can do that?"

"Him?" Ty said in surprise, "You rejected Rex but commend him?"

"Because he's a superhero!" Vybe responded, "Right, Inkman?"

"Yes." The Inkman said, "My Superpower is that I have no Superpowers."

"Says the one who survived four times the lethal dosage of electricity." Ty said under his breath,

"You just have to make sure you follow three simple rules, Inkman." Vybe said, "One: You must not let them near sunlight, but only for prolonged periods or they'll dry up."

"Uh huh." The Inkman nodded as he took mental notes,

"Do not put them in water." Vybe continued, "Don't even bathe them."

"Yep." The Inkman said,

"And most importantly... no matter how much they shake or vibrate." Vybe said very seriously, "Don't you ever... ever... ever put Ink on them until we return, since only our Ink is safe for them."

"I got it!" The Inkman exclaimed, "This task is not in the least way daunting! It is easy, for I am The Inkman!"

"Also, don't let them fall." Ty finished, "They're still eggs... they'll crack."

"Do not worry, fair virgin!" The Inkman told Vybe, getting a confused glare from the two Inklings, "I will guard your offspring with all my powers and capabilites!"

"Thanks, Inkman." Vybe grinned, "We'll be back soon!" she waved at her eggs, then the two exited.

"One should never doubt the abilities of The Inkman!" The Inkman grinned as he looked at the basket with the eggs, "I will take care of you, little ones! For The Inkman cares about the precious life found in the egg!" he claimed and grabbed the basket.

The hero walked to the couch and set down the basket on the coffee table.

"I see they did have a warranty." The Inkman said as he saw their television, "Good thing too!" he nodded, then turned to the basket.

The eggs were growing brightly in the indoor lighting, almost tantalizing the hero.

"Worry not, eggs!" The Inkman claimed, "Uncle Inkman will pro-" he stopped when the phone rang.

RIING! The phone droned as he walked over to it.

"Hello?" The Inkman answered it,

"Yes, are Ty and Vybe Colorian home?" the person on the line asked,

"No." The Inkman said, "I'm the babysitter."

"Really now?" the voice on the phone said, "Thank you for that valuable information." he laughed and hung up.

"No problem, C-" The Inkman paused when he hear the line was cut.

Instantly, four armed robbers burst through the door.

"We need to find that drive!" the first robber said as he looked around, his comrades instantly started searching.

"Odd..." The Inkman peeked from the living room, "Hey.. those emblems are from DagonTech!" he recognized the patches on the robbers' arms.

"Sh!" the third robber raised his hand, "I hear someone!"

"That would be me, Enemies of the Law!" The Inkman appeared, "And I am here t-"

TRAKAKAKAKAN! The four robbers instantly fired their splattershots.

"AH!" The Inkman was shot and instantly sent back into hiding with the eggs.

"We got him!" the second thief cheered, "That assault would kill anyone!"

"Argh..." The Inkman groaned in the other room and shook the ink off him, "These robbers want to play hardball..." he muttered, "They played hardball with the wrong guy... Stay here, kids." he patted the eggs.

"Go up there and get the drive." the first thief told the second, "It's probably in their room."

"Alright, boss." the second thief nodded and went down a hall.

"We can search here." the fourth thief muttered as the three spread out.

"Not for long, evil doers!" The Inkman appeared once more, "Feel the wrath of the Inkman's Gyrating Capture Bolas!" he spun the object and then threw them.

"Wah!" the third robber yelled when bolas wrapped around him and took him down.

"Fire!" his comrades yelled and started to shoot him.

"Heph! Heph!" The Inkman jumped to avoid the ink blasts, "Go Spring Slinkies!" he tapped his boots and sprung out, tackling the fourth robber in the attack.

"Wah!" the robber was taken down and immobilized.

"Ha!" the first robber gasped when he ran out of ink and saw our hero get nearer, "Who... Who are you?" he mumbled in fear.

"I am... The Inkman!" The Inkman yelled and knocked the gun out of his hands, "And you're paying for your crime!"

"Boss! Boss!" the second thief interrupted, "You'd never guess where I found the drive!" he held up a piece of lingerie, "Bos-" he paused when he saw all his partners down on the ground.

"Give me that!" The Inkman seized both the drive and the lingerie without a struggle, "You're going to jail young lad!"

"Oh..." the thief sighed, "Ok..."

00000000

"I think the tests went well, Ty." Vybe said as the two walked inside their apartment, "I wonder how the-" she paused when she saw her house was in perfect order.

"The eggs." Ty pointed to the eggs, which were laying safely inside their basket on the kitchen table,

"they're still alive." he chuckled.

"But where's Inkman?" Vybe looked around for the absent hero, then spotted a note by the basket.

"Sorry I had to go." Ty read it, "I just had to take care of some judicial business... Inkman." he finished.

"At least the eggs are safe." Vybe smiled, "Thank you, Inkman." she looked out the window.

00000000

"What are you doing with that?" Tori asked as The Inkman came in with Vybe's Lingerie.

"This was evidence of a crime." The Inkman said, "But the police did not want it..."

"Oh.." Tori nodded, "For a second I thought you were seeing another girl."

"Never." The Inkman shook his head, "Also, they told me to keep this." he held out the drive in question, "I don't know what to do with it, though."

"Hmm..." Tori said as she looked at it, "Maybe I'll hook it up to my computer and see what's on it." she mumbled and grabbed it.

"Say..." The Inkman lined up the lingerie with Tori, "You think you cou-"

"Oh, put that down!" Tori growled as she walked off.

"Why must the righteous suffer?" The Inkman sighed as he threw the clothing down and followed his partner away.

 **00000000**

Inside the computer lab in their hideout, Tori was typing really quickly as streams of code flowed through the screen.

"What are you doing?" The Inkman asked, quite confused by her actions.

"I'm trying to crack into the drive." Tori said, "It's password encrypted... Thankfully I have years of experience with Pokyohoma in the computer cracking skills so it won't be hard."

"When did you start this gadget wizardry?" The Inkman muttered as he was daunted by the task in front of him.

"Since I was ten." Tori responded, "My father originally wanted a son and name him Tinker... but I came." she chuckled, "He was quite surprised to see his firstborn was a daughter." she giggled.

"Well I am an only child." The Inkman said, "To a loving mother."

"And father?" Tori asked, but The Inkman stayed silent, "Oh! I'm sorry!" she excused herself.

"No no... It's ok." The Inkman said, "You're fine... so how are we coming along?"

"I just need to get the last character in..." Tori responded, "And... done!" she cheered as the files started to come up on the screen.

"What in the world?" the two inklings said as they read the files.

TRITON SERIES read one of the files.  
BRITTLE SERIES, KING SERIES, FIELD NOTES ON INKLING BIOLOGY, BEACON BIOLOGY, PHANTOM, HOVER TECHNOLOGY.

The files kept listing and listing.

"Look at that." The Inkman pointed to one file, "Lasagna recipes." he grinned.

"I'll have to look into this." Tori muttered as she started to read, "I may have to work overtime." she giggled.

"I'll be here..." The Inkman patted her shoulder, "I need to know what's in this city..." he muttered.


	14. Supernatural Pizza Delivery

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Supernatural Pizza Delivery**

* * *

"Do not worry, Tori." The Inkman said, "I will tell your landlord that you have moved residence!" he pointed upwards, "And I will pay the contract fee myself!"

"Oh, thank you." Tori smiled, "I'll be here working around. Probably looking for new gadgets or enhancements to give you."

"That's good!" The Inkman said, "Thank you so much for having my back, you beautiful girl, you!" he smiled, "Now, I must be off!" he ran off to a launch pad they had.

"Stay safe!" Tori waved him off as the hero soared off towards downtown Inkopolis.

0000000

"Huh..." a young Inkling man sighed as he carried what seemed to be a box of pizza towards a large apartment building, "I hate this job..." he growled as he shut off his motorcycle and walked inside.

"Welcome." the hotel receptionist said, "Who is that for?"

"Room 666, sir." the youth muttered as he set down the three box stack, "Where is that at?"

"On the 6th Floor's 6th Hallway's 6th Room." the hotel receptionist responded, "It shouldn't take too long if you use this elevato-"

CRASH!

"WAH!" The Inkman yelled as he burst through the rotating doors, spinning them around and around for a few minutes, aweing the watching public. "AH!" he was finally launched out by the centripetal forces and landed by the front desk.

"Inkman!" The pizza youth said as he recognized our hero, "wow! It's really you!"

"Yes, fair youth!" The Inkman stood up, then turned to the receptionist, "I was just testing the rotational G-Forces of the door when spun around its axis at 50 miles an hour." he informed.

"Don't worry, Inkman." the receptionist said, "There was no damage."

"Very well!" The Inkman pointed up, then turned to the youth, "I came here to help you!"

"But I'm not in any danger." the youth responded, making the three go silent.

"That's odd..." The Inkman muttered, "My innate danger location instincts led me to you, and those are never wrong." he exclaimed.

"But I really am not in any danger!" the youth repeated, "I just came to deliver pizzas to Room 666."

KAPOW! A lightning bolt struck outside, and then it started to rain- hard.

"That's odd." The receptionist looked at his phone, "We weren't even supposed to get rain until tomorrow."

"Hm.." the youth mumbled, "How odd... But I still have to deliver these or my boss will kill me... To Room 666."

KAPOW! A lightning bolt struck, but this one was even louder then before, making the lights go out in the hotel for brief seconds.

"O... Ok..." the youth trembled, "I'm getting spooked now... I don't think I want to go to Room 666 anymore..."

KAPOW KAPOW! Two bolts struck this time in rapid succession.

"AH!" The youth yelped.

"Oh Father..." The Inkman muttered, "What is up with this today?"

"This strange thing or not, I stil have to... deliver this..." the youth gulped and walked away.

"Wait!" The Inkman called out, "I cannot leave you to do that alone!" he stepped inside the elevator with him, "You need protection."

"I don't need anything." the youth mumbled as he pressed the floor 6 button, "All I need to do is deliver these pizzas to..." he paused.

"To what?" The Inkman said as he felt the elevator moving.

"To... you know..." the youth muttered, "Room 666..."

KREEEE! The elevator screeched to a groaning halt, then the light inside died down slowly.

"Ah.. ah.." the youth trembled, "Inkman! Help!"

"O-O-O-OK!" The Inkman stammered, also afraid and trembling, "Ah.. Ah... I don't know what to do!" he yelled, but then everything returned to normal.

"Phew..." the youth sighed in relief, "Now we're good." he chuckled weakly as the elevator reached its destination, allowing the doors to open to a very fancy hallway.

"There we go, no harm done." The Inkman said, "Now all we need to do is..."

"Find the 6th Hallway." the youth added, "Then we coul-"

"Reach Room 666." The Inkman said, but nothing happened, "Hey..." he grinned, "See... I think it's over now."

"Really?" the youth asked, "So I guess we can go to... Room 666." he muttered.

SHWOO! All the lights died down and then reemerged red.

"Mwahahahaha!" yells and screams were heard as squid ghosts started to appear from the walls.

"G-G-G-GHOSTSS!?" the youth screamed in absolute terror and bolted for it, dropping the pizzas.

"AHAA!" The Inkman also ran behind him, both of them stopping behind a plant.

"Huh!?" The youth said as Inkman stood behind him, "Say, aren't you supposed to be the hero!?" he grumbled, "You're the one who's to supposed to defeat these guys!"

"Oh no." The Inkman said, "I'm a superhero against crime and criminals, not THE SUPERNATURAL! It does not say ghosts in my contract! In fact, I don't do ghosts! Ghosts is where I draw the line!"

"But... you're my hero..." the youth mumbled sadly, "I guess we are going to die now..." he cried to himself.

"Oh no..." The Inkman mumbled, "No no no no! We are going to get out of here!" he pointed upwards, "Oh Father who art in heaven." he muttered, "Please help me to confront the creatures of immateriality and darkness..." he stepped forwards, "Give me the bravery of the hero's code..."

"I need my pizza, Inkman!" The youth pointed to the boxes he dropped.

"I got them, civilian!" The Inkman said with newfound bravery, "Inkman! Away!" he ran, avoiding some diving ghosts and apparitions.

"GIVE US YOUR SOUL!" one ghost said as he dove down, trying to grasp him with his ghostly tentatcles.

"I'M HUNGRY! I'M FEELING LIGHTHEADED!" another ghost punned as she also tried to grab our hero in her ectoplasm.

"Get away from me, you evildoers from another life!" The Inkman said, "I am The Inkman, and I guard the light in this world and the next!" he grinned as he grabbed the box of pizzas, "Come, Junior! Let us deliver this to the person of Room 666!"

"Alright!" Inkman's valor caught on to the youth, who ran to meet him, "Yeah!"

"See, with faith and hope, even the spookiest and scariest poltergeists can be quelled." The Inkman said, "I hope you have learned that!" he pointed up, "Nothing can scare us n-"

"Lucinkfer..." a voice called out.

"Huh?" the youth turned with a startled voice,

"Lucinkfer! Oh Lucinkfer my life!" the voice repeated,

"Ah..." The Inkman muttered as he entered a trance.

"Lucinkfer..." the voice got ever closer, revealing itself to be an old anemonite woman with black hair, "Oh! Have you seen Lucinkfer?" she asked the youth.

"Ha..." the youth fainted.

"Huh!?" The Inkman snapped back to life and saw the woman, "Ah! You were the one calling our Adversary the Squivil!" he pointed at her, "That will not be tolerated in my city!" he pointed up.

"No no no..." the old woman chuckled, "Lucinkfer is my snail.." she said as she caught sight of it, a big black sea snail pet, "My only friend."

"Why would you name your pet after him!?" The Inkman growled,

"I didn't." the old woman said, "My mother did, but she died a long time ago."

"Oh..." The Inkman sighed in relief, "Very well..." he mumbled.

"Is that my pizza?" the old woman asked as she pointed to the stack our hero was carrying, "I ordered some for myself and my cat." she muttered, "I live in that house." she pointed to Room 666.

"Aye." The Inkman muttered, "If you are the one who ordered these, I won't stop you." he smiled and handed it to her.

00000000

"Another job well done, Junior." The Inkman said as the two exited the elevator and entered the first floor, "Here's the cash." he handed the youth the money.

"Thank you, Inkman." the youth said as he walked to get his carrier bag, which was still at the front desk.

"Ah!" the receptionist said, "You're back!" he chuckled.

"Another day in victory for Good." The Inkman told the man behind the counter.

"Yep." the receptionist said, "Oh... you." he turned to the pizza youth, "I think there's an error in your order." he mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" The youth asked,

"Because no one lives in the place you described." the receptionist responded, "Uh huh."

"That's impossible." The Inkman said, "We met the old lady who lives there and we saw the door itself."

"That's odd... There is no old lady who lives there..." the receptionist muttered, "Room 666 has been vacant for 60 years."

The youth and our hero froze in fright.

"Uh.. I need to go!" The youth shuddered and ran out the hotel.

 **00000000**

"Oh my Father." The Inkman muttered as he soared over night time Inkopolis, "Please give me the strength to fight against the supernatural forces of darkness, please." he pleaded.

Soon after, he passed a billboard that said 'No'.

"Why not?" The Inkman asked.

'Your bravery is present in all services' read another billboard directed to recruiting police officers.

"Well, if you say so..." The Inkman smiled, "I know your will is best."

'Blessed are they who uphold righteousness' another billboard, from the Mission, was passed by our hero.

"Thank you." The Inkman smiled as he continued down the Inkopolis nighttime wonderland.

* * *

 **SM'S Time:**

Inkman was against the Spooky Scary Supernatural! Boo!

 **Special Thanks to those who reviewed and for Tehreign who let me use his characters, props to him!**

 **Stay tuned next week when The Inkman faces off against Ghosts... Oooooooooooo... only on The Pretty Good Inkman!**


	15. An Inseparable Duo

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 15**

 **An Inseparable Duo**

* * *

"Tori..." The Inkman said as the two walked through their garden, revealing their secret hideout was quite a way away from Dowtown in the rural mountain areas, "I've been hiding myself from you..."

"It's ok.." Tori said, "It's fine with me if you want to be known as Inkman."

"No no.. This must end..." The Inkman said, "I've only done it because I wanted to protect the two of us, but I see we are pretty safe up here... So, I will spill the beans..." he sighed and started to take off his helmet and bandanna.

"Ha..." Tori gasped when she saw the face behind the cover.

The Inkman had a very good appearance, his face was nice and built with good curvature, his nose was well sculpted, and his eyes were tantalizing, shining an occasional blue and violet as it was exposed to the light. He had a nice smile and his ears were a bit short and a little more rounded than usual, like a rounded triangle to simplify. The only fault he had was a scar that ran across his face vertically, crossing his right eye in the process, and making said eye a bit more different in color patern than it's brother (his right eye had more violet than blue, and his left more blue than violet).

But what was most stunning about The Inkman was his hair, as it was not only plain blue, but had little streams of refractive areas, sort of like a butterfly's wings, that shone in the entire rainbow spectrum.

"What.. what are you?" Tori mumbled as she felt his cheek, it was soft and nice.

"I am an Incandescent Inkling..." The Inkman said, "That means I have the radiant rainbow streak around my hair... and the multi colored eyes." he said, "Though that does not make me any more special than any other one... It's just a 1-in-1,000,000 chance."

"Oh, you're so handsome." Tori muttered and blushed, "Inkman-san."

"Please... use my real name, Tori." The Inkman said, "Call me... Elijah." he muttered, "My birth name..."

"What an odd name..." Tori commented, "Erizah..." she tried to pronounce it, "Erizah?"

"That's alright." The Inkman chuckled, "My mom was really into archeology... she found that name in a very old book she found on an excavation... She liked it very much."

"Where is your mother?" Tori asked.

"Huh..." The Inkman sighed, "My mother passed away when I was 8..." he mumbled.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Tori gasped and then looked down, "I'm so sorry..."

"No no..." The Inkman muttered, "It's time for me to open up... to the one I love..." he smiled and touched her cheek, "My mother passed away after fighting a coma for three months..." he muttered, "Chirpington's father, Chirpinson Finchelius Peckerbill the Third helped me get the medicine she needed to help her recover... but unfortunately she never did." he looked to the sky, "If only my father had never existed..." he growled.

"Oh, please don't wish such things, Erizah..." Tori muttered.

"I do..." The Inkman growled, "That beast took my mother... That savage... that... huh..." he started to mourn, "My father loved drinking... pufferfish extract... He used to drink it night and day, getting into violent rants... One day, he hit me with an electric cord- Needless to say the plug struck my face and left me the only present he's ever given me." he muttered, referring to his scar. "The only days he respected us enough to not drink were holidays... and even then that was a miracle in the making. Finally, when I was 8, after drinking for the whole night, my fa-" he gulped and started to well up, "That man who called himself my father... grabbed his Blaster... and... struck my mom while she was iron... ironing my shirt..." he fell in tears.

"Erizah..." Tori joined him, "Oh Erizah..."

"It was... a miracle... she... survived at all." The Inkman muttered, "It barely scaved her head... And after that... that drunken, wretched hive of scum and villainy ran off after the cops were called... and in his drunkenness rode off the bridge during the chase and drowned..." he growled, "But my mother was left to suffer... on that cold white bed in her room..." he wept, "Many times the doctors told me that they wanted to deliver that Coup De Grace... But I would not let them, because my mom was not some animal..."

"Erizah... I'm so sorry." Tori patted his back, "I didn't know you want through such things... Oh.. I wish you hadn't passed through them."

"Well.." The Inkman cleared his throat, "You're wishing wrong... Because why must we accept the good but not the bad? Even in the darkest time that shining light arose..." he muttered, "It was because of that accident, because of my mom... dare I say because of my dad... That I decided to help others." he said, "I decided to become The Inkman..." he stood up and looked to the city.

"To defend those who cannot defend themselves.

To bring Hope to those who have none.  
To Uphold Justice in a realm of Injustice.

To Bring Order and Peace in a world of Chaos and Disorder.

To Keep the Law in a land of Revelry.

To Protect the Good and Guard the Righteous.

Without reward or glory." The Inkman reaffirmed his Code, "That is what I do... That is what The Inkman does... All the way until his dying breath is done."

"And I will be with you by your side, Erizah..." Tori muttered, "Perhaps... Under the cherry trees." she looked at the said trees in their garden, "We can be joined as one." she smiled and held his hand.

"I don't see anything wrong with that..." Elijah smiled, "Seeing it is you..."

 **00000000**

"Chirp Chirp Chirp." Chirpington, who was wearing a little tuxedo built for him, chirped as Elijah and Tori stood under the cherry trees in their garden.

Elijah was wearing a black suit and tie with a small cherry tree branch on it while Tori was wearing a bright and colorful kimono and wearing all sorts of make up and a cherry tree brooch on her head.

In the seats, or should I say poles, were all birds of all different species.

"Did I ever tell you I have lots of bird friends?" Elijah grinned as he looked at Tori,

"Chirp Chirp Chirp Chirp?" Chirpington turned to Elijah.

"I do... With all my heart and soul." Elijah said, then his avian ally turned to Tori.

"Chirp Chiiiirp Chirp Chirp?" Chirpington asked.

"I do, I definitery do." Tori blushed and smiled brightly.

"Chirp Chirp! Chirp!" Chirpington tweeted, and the two partners kissed each other.

The birds spectating all chirped and flapped their wings in joyous harmony, congratulating the new couple.

"The Inkman is whole again." Elijah picked up Tori bridal position and the two walked into their hideout, their bird friends flying behind.

 **00000000**

"I am... The Inkman!" The Inkman said as he put on his suit, "The Defender of the Defenseless, The Protector of Peace, The Guardian of Good!" he pointed up.

"Stay safe, Erizah.." Tori kissed him on the cheek, "And come home by eight."

"No problem, my beautiful bride!" The Inkman exclaimed, "I will be here at the allotted time, but for now, Inkman! AWAY!" he ran up to the launch pad and soared off.

"Chirp Chirp!" Chirpington said as he joined Tori on the lookout, both watching the hero soar off.

"Well, I can't stay here... I am a wife now." Tori said, "I must help husband, no?" she asked Chirpington, whom nodded in agreement.

"Chirp."

"Tori... Maiden of The Inkman..." Tori smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Her husband is a real hero... I cannot wait until the kids come..." she giggled as she returned to her duties.

"Chirp..." Chirpington rolled his eyes and flew off in the direction The Inkman took...

* * *

 **Inkman has been revealed... and thus the circle of love is complete between the hero and his eastern sweetheart.**

 **Happy life, Elijah and Tori.**

 **Stay tuned next week when The Pretty Inkman faces off against his in-laws!**


	16. Age of Voltron

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Age of Voltron**

* * *

"From now on, you will be known as Lodestar." The Inkman told his partner, "I do not want people to find out who you really are."

"And why Rodestar?" Tori asked, "Why that?"

"Because you have given me a new light." The Inkman smiled, "And you shine bright, my fair bride." he looked up.

"Ah... Erizah..." Tori blushed, "Prease... enough of that..."

"I will be ready to go, Lodestar." The Inkman said as he spoke into a small radio built in to his helmet, "With this, I can speak to both you and Chirpington." he chuckled as he looked at his avian ally, who had a small backpack with a radio receiver.

"Chirp chirp." Chirpington flapped his wings and flew off to report.

"Stay safe, Erizah." Tori removed a bit of his bandanna and pecked him on the cheek,

"I will, Tori." The Inkman nodded and ran off to the launch pad.

 **00000000**

"I see..." a lone figure stood on top of Inkopolis tower, it was a feminine one.

The light shone on her, since it was night, revealing the figure's outfit. It was yellow and black, but more yellow than the latter, and she only had a dark goggles covering her face, allowing the untrained eye to see that her hair was light green.

"Hm... This town needs someone to defend it." the figure grinned, revealing her rather blunt canines, "And I am just the gal... Serious, determined, and loyal.." she muttered and clenched her fist, which was covered with black electrician's gloves.

"Inkopolis, Here comes... VOLTA!" the woman laughed and jumped off the tower and blasted off with a wind powered electric jetpack, canceling her need for a cape.

 **00000000**

"There we go..." Dagon, the new arch nemesis of The Inkman, grinned when he looked at his new model suit, "Now Inkman will have no chance in beating me..." he chuckled, "Thanks to those Octoling immigrants working for cheap rates, I built this."

The new suit was foundationally the same, albeit more armored and mechanized, having a little bit more futuristic theme to it.

"Now... Time to search for the do gooder." Dagon muttered, "Alas, my special electric prototype gear was stolen..." he sighed and turned to the empty slots on his lab, "I wonder who could've have gotten this far. It does not matter now.. Just with this suit I will be able to defeat Inkman once and for all!" he laughed and started to place on his new gear.

 **00000000**

"Hmm..." The Inkman muttered as he watched the news on the large TV above the Squid Sister's studio.

"Zapfish Electric Company is reporting a black out in the Reef Community." a news reporter said, "They are asking people to watch out fo-" the TV shut off, as did the studio's lights.

One by one, all the lights in Inkopolis' Square shut off, shocking The Inkman.

"What's this!?" The Inkman said and scanned the area with his Inkredible Ink Vison.

There, by the Battle Dojo, was a shining white figure (as seen by the Electro-Static Receptors) was seen.

"Who's this gi- AH!" The Inkman growled as the sudden return of the Square's lights stunned him for a few moments, "Ah! What?!" he regained his sight, still locked on to the figure.

The figure was the woman from before, and she was messing with the Breaker Box by the Dojo, then started to climb down.

"Not today... evil doer.." The Inkman growled, "Inkman! AWAY!" he jumped off the building and soared down.

 **00000000**

"I am powered up..." the female grinned as she looked around, "I am ready to fight crime..." she hopped down, "Time for Volta to get to-"

"Stop there!" The Inkman yelled, "Yo- AH!" he crashed into the wall of the Dojo.

"Huh?" Volta turned to face the hero, who was sliding down slowly.

"ACK!" The Inkman yelped as he struck the ground, quickly getting up soon after, "I was just testing the stucco build of the wall!" he claimed as he rubbed his arm, "Who are you!?" he asked.

"You're The Inkman!" Volta squealed, "Oh! You're my hero!"

"You're voice.." The Inkman muttered, "It seems I remember it from somewhere."

"The Inkman, oh, please let me help you!" Volta jumped up and down, "I am Volta! Hero in training!" she extended her hand.

"Huh?" The Inkman asked in confusion, "What in the-" he was forced to shake her hand.

"Oh oh!" Volta hugged him, "Thank you so much for giving me the courage to do this!"

"Uh.. No problem.." The Inkman mumbled, "Fair virgin." he smiled and patted her back.

"Ah!" Volta yelped when The Inkman struck one of her power cells.

"ZZZZZAAAAAAZZZZ!" The Inkman was zapped with a surge of electric power, "AHHHHH!"

"Oh no!" Volta gasped in horror and fell back, disconnecting The Inkman from the circuit.

"Ah... ha..." The Inkman panted as he regained his control, "Ha... I thought... you... gra..." he growled, "I thought you were on the side of justice!" he muttered.

"Well you did that!" Volta responded, "You idiot! You almost killed both of us!" she snapped and tackled the hero.

"OOF!" The Inkman grunted as he was knocked from the causeway, "AH!"

"Here we go!" Volta said as she powered up her jetpack and blasted off with Inkman, "HRAH!" she threw our hero into the walls of the Booyah Base.

CRACK! The brick walls snapped at the impact.

"DOY!" The Inkman mumbled as little squids circled around his head, "Ah..." he groaned and slid down.

"I am Volta!" Volta said as she landed in front of him, "The Heroine of Shocking Abilities!" she pointed her glove at him and a bolt of lightning shot out her finger.

"Wah!" The Inkman avoided the bolt but the explosion of its impact still hurt him, "Oh yeah!?" he growled and ran to her.

"Rats!" Volta growled as her bolt was still charging up.

"Inkman Dynamo Attack!" The Inkman yelled as he ran up and dive kicked her.

"AH!" Volta shrieked as she was sent flying back, "Oof!" she landed on the ground.

"Go! Inkman's Capture Bolas!" The Inkman threw his gadgets.

"Ha ha!" Volta rolled over and avoided the bolas, "Cross-Bo Bolt!" she pointed at him with two fingers, and a stronger lightning bolt fired.

"ZZAZZAAZZAA!" The Inkman yelled in shock as he was surged with electric force, "AHHHHH! he started to shake,

"Volta Volt Surge!" Volta cupped both her hands and shot them out, releasing a wicked bolt of energy, "Cell 1 is empty!" she alerted.

"Woah!" The Inkman gasped and activated his Spring Slinkies, jumping away at the last second.

"Huh!?" Volta followed his movement as the hero shot up to the sky.

"The Inkman's Fearsome Falcon Dive!" The Inkman said as he took position in the air, "HA-AAHHH!" he yelled when he was tackled mid air by a new force.

"I got you now, Inkman!" Dagon yelled as he tackled the hero mid air with the aid of his rocket boots.

"Oh no!" Volta gasped, "I didn't mean to hurt him like that!" she yelled as she looked at Dagon started to choke The Inkman.

"AGH!" The Inkman gagged as he tried to release his grip.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Dagon laughed, "I have you right where I want you, Inkman!" he grinned as he aimed a pistol on his head, "It's time for you t-"

KAPOW! A bolt of lightning struck the villain, causing him to yell in pain and release The Inkman.

"OOF!" our hero grunted when he hit the ground, "Ha..." he panted as he stood up.

"You!" Dagon regained movement, "What- What are you doing with my suit enhancements!?" he looked down at Volta.

"I'm here to stop you, Dagon!" Volta growled.

"Ha! Ellie!?" Dagon growled, "My receptionist Ellie!? You're the one who took my suit!?"

"Ellie!" The Inkman turned, "My cousin Ellie!?" he finally recognized the young woman.

"Huh?" Volta turned, "how did you- DWAH!" she screamed when Dagon blasted her with an ink blast.

"Ellie!" The Inkman yelled in shock, then turned to Dagon, who was preparing his Coup de Grace, "Inkman Capture Bolas!" he threw his signature thing.

"Huh!?" Dagon turned and smacked the bolas away, "Good Al Mighty!" he growled.

"Hmph..." The Inkman grunted, "So you're one of them... that cult."

"Why yes... how did you know?" Dagon chuckled, "The good part about Al is that he does not care what you do... nor is he any sort of personal god." he laughed.

"At least you found religion." The Inkman muttered, "That's a start."

"Religion is opium for the masses." Dagon grunted, "It will not be allowed in my world... neither will laws or justice... each Inkling will do as he pleases... what is right in his own eyes."

"A true world of Chaos..." The Inkman grumbled as he helped Volta up, "I hope you survive long enough to defend it." he chuckled.

"I am frankly quite tired of people judging me and others who do not follow the standard." Dagon landed on the cement, "I am tired of being told I am evil.. or I am doing wrong." he said in a mocking tone, "Or you should do this, or you shouldn't do that... The Cult of Al is a perfect get away... without making my poor mother's heart break." he chuckled, "In fact, what's the difference between all the magical men- or Inklings- in the sky?"

"You know Al was an offshoot of the Father." The Inkman growled at his impiety, "only made to allow evil doers an excuse for their wrongdoing." he prepared to fight, "His right hand man was also an evil doer... wherever he ended up."

"Are you questioning the power of Al?" Dagon shook his head, "Don't you know the great and powerful might of Al Mighty?"

"I know the great and mighty lie of him." The Inkman said, "The Father's right hand is righteous, as are all his host."

"You tell him, Inkman." Volta mumbled as she stood up.

"Enough of this theological debate." Dagon grunted, "I care not of gods or religion." he muttered, then took out a long rod.

"Time to end this, Dagon..." The Inkman growled as the three took a stance...

* * *

 **Behold Volta! The Shocking new Heroine of Justice!  
**

 **ALSO Sad new news: I regret to inform my readers that _The Pretty Good Inkman_ will no longer have ties to the famed Shared Universe (Copyright 2015) Project. Due to an un-resolvable issue on the contradictory foundational principles of both areas, the hero you love most will no longer be seen interacting with characters from the project. Any chapters containing characters from the SU Project (Copyright 2015) will be censored like Stalin's Soviet Union censored Trotsky. Sorry for the announcement but I hope you continue reading my story!**

 **Stay tuned next week when Inkman faces off against Batman and Chirpington faces off against Robin!**


	17. Crash of Clans

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Crash of Clans**

* * *

"Heph!" The Inkman jumped over the speeding Dagon, who tried to do the rocket boot tackle he was o so famous for.

"Inkman!" Volta traded places with him, then kicked Dagon on the back.

"AGH!" Dagon fell to the ground.

"Volta!" The Inkman jumped over her and pinned the villain to the ground.

"Get off me!" Dagon flipped over and kicked our hero off.

"Take this!" Volta appeared and shot a bolt of lightning at him.

"Hah!" Dagon's suit grounded itself, allowing the electricity to escape without causing harm to the villain. "Ha ha!" Dagon jumped up and uppercutted Volta.

"Ah!" Volta shrieked as she was knocked into a trash bin.

"Hello!" The Inkman roundhoused the foe,

"Woah!" Dagon was stunned by the blow and fell to the ground.

"Take this!" The Inkman yelled as he grabbed his signature firecracker TNT, "Inkman's Boom Boom Sticks!" he laughed and snapped the top.

"Let's go!" Volta grabbed him and the two left on her wind jetpack.

"Damn!" Dagon tried to take off the explosive, but The Inkman had placed his signature Super Inkredible Super Glue on it, so it was pasted tight.

POOOM!

"Ha ha!" The Inkman said as he saw the little mushroom cloud rise up.

"AH!" Dagon shot up into the sky, followed by a trail of cinders and smoke.

"Throw me!" The Inkman told his cousin, and she did, sending the hero towards the descending foe.

"Argh- OOF!" Dagon grunted when The Inkman caught him midair.

"It's not a magic carpet ride..." The Inkman told him, "But it's a whole Neewww Worrrllldd!" he sang and threw him into a Squid Squad billboard.

"ARGH!" Dagon growled when he went through the wood and fell on the top of the building the sign was on.

"It's over, Dagon!" The Inkman landed moments after right in front of the villain, "Surrender!"

"Never!" Dagon stood up and pulled out a futuristic sword, then lunged for The Inkman.

"Wah!" The Inkman gasped when the sword went for his head.

"Ha ha!" Dagon laughed when he saw The Inkman had lost his head, "Huh!?"

The Inkman patted his headless area with his hands, then his head sprung up from inside his body. "Oh!" The Inkman said, "Oh yeah!? Hah!" he karate chopped his foe on his head helmet.

KLONG! The metallic helmet absorbed the blow.

"Ah..." The Inkman groaned in pain as his hand vibrated after the strike, "Owwww..."

"Hehehehe." Dagon laughed then raised his sword, "HAAA!" he said and lunged, only to be struck by a bolt of electricity.

"I got you!" Volta grinned as she prepared another shot, "Volta Volt Volter!" she yelled and fired a devastating lightning bolt.

"ZAAZAZAZZA!" Dagon spazzed, his skeleton appearing in short flashes, as he was being electrocuted.

"Got him!" The Inkman gave a thumbs up, but then turned to Dagon, who had recuperated.

"Dagon Dynamo Kick!" Dagon missile kicked The Inkman, sending his foe crashing into a chimney pipe.

"Argh!" The Inkman groaned as he made the pipe break.

"Rah!" Dagon tackled Volta, "Take this!" he punched her in the face.

"AH!" Volta screamed and fell next to The Inkman.

"Time to take out two birds with one stone..." Dagon chuckled as he started to charge up a laser rifle, "Hasta la Vista, Inkman!" he laughed.

"Volta!" The Inkman pushed his cousin away.

"Die!" Dagon laughed and fired his laser beam.

"Gazerbeam!" The Inkman yelped when the beam struck him, causing him to poof into ashes.

"Inkman!" Volta screamed in horror.

"He's not dead yet..." Dagon growled when he saw Inkman's two eyes blink and look around.

"Ha!" The Inkman's body rebuilt, "Agh!" he growled, then used his Spring Slinkies to tackle Dagon.

"DWAH!" Dagon yelled when he was struck,

"I got you, Inkman!" Volta came from behind, holding a large hammer, "Mjolnir Smash!" she yelled when The Inkman threw Dagon at her, then slammed the hammer down with electric strength to amplify it.

Dagon was smashed into the ground.

"Ha! Got him!" Volta gave the 'V' of victory in the air, "We won."

"Not yet." The Inkman said when Dagon's body shot up like an accordion, soon returning to normal.

"Ow... my head..." the villain groaned, "Why you!" he kicked The Inkman back.

"Volta, do it now!" The Inkman alerted, and Volta came from behind and kicked Dagon off the building.

"WOAH!" Dagon screamed when he entered free fall, "No!" he activated his rocket boots and slowed his fall, landing safely soon after.

"Here I go!" The Inkman descended like a hawk, "Falcon Dive!" he yelled as he shot down.

"Hehehehehe..." Dagon grinned as he saw his foe ready to tackle him, "Let's... go!" he yelled when he shot back a good distance.

"WAH!" The Inkman yelled when he noticed the last second change.

POOMP! Our hero struck the ground with his all, leaving his imprint on the ground.

"Inkman!" Volta said when she saw her cousin was as flat as paper.

SWOOO! Air entered The Inkman, making him return to normality, "Agh!" he groaned in pain and held his head.

"You'd best give up, Inkman!" Dagon growled, "There's room for only one ideology in this town!"

"Hmph.." The Inkman grunted, "And mine is the right one..."

"Just go, Inkman..." Dagon smirked, "You know the modern no longer wants your antiquated laws from a 13,000 year old book. We don't need a magical man in the sky judging us... And we definitely don't need order to keep us from doing what we want. Every Inkling has the right to do what is good in his own eyes..." he clenched his fist.

"That's where you're wrong.." The Inkman, "I will not leave the city I love so it could plunge into revelry and debauchery. I will not let Chaos defeat Order, Evil overcome Good... I will be here to let the light keep shining in the dark." he pointed up, "Until my dying breath, you hear? I will never stop my fight against the forces of evil and darkness!"

"And I will be here!" Volta also came up, "I will help uphold the light as well!"

"And me!" Lodestar (Tori) spoke through her radio, "I will be with you! Uphold the right!"

"Chirp!" Chirpington landed on The Inkman's shoulder, glaring intently at him.

"So you flee, Dagon." The Inkman said, "Because the Coalition of Allied Champion of Light will be here to drive you out! And it's one against four!"

"Hrrr..." Dagon growled as he saw he was outnumbered, "This doesn't end here... Inkman." he grunted and grabbed his cape, "Just know that the battle between Chaos and Order, between Good and Evil, will never end by our means... It only ends if existence ends."

"I disagree..." The Inkman pointed up, "The Father will get rid of evil in due time, just you wait, then light will prevail."

"Keep hoping on your sky wizards..." Dagon grunted and started to take off, "I'll hope on the expansion of the sun into a red giant." he muttered and shot up into the sky.

"I got him!" Volta was ready to bolt, but was stopped by The Inkman.

"No, Volta." The Inkman said, "We'll see him again, don't worry." he nodded, "But you do have much to learn... Ellie." he smiled.

"Thank you... Elijah." Volta nodded happily.

 **00000000**

"Tori." Elijah said as he and Ellie walked in, "This is my younger cousin." he introduced her.

"Hello." Ellie walked up to Tori, "I'm Ellie." she waved.

"Konbanwa, Errie." Tori bowed, trying her best to pronounce her name.

"She's from the East." Elijah told his cousin, "She can't really pronounce 'l' sounds.."

"Forgive me." Tori told her, "I hope you enjoy your stay here.." she smiled softly.

"It's ok..." Ellie was stunned by her hospitality, "Thank you so much... I lost my job when I became Volta."

"How old are you, Ellie?" Elijah asked, "Last time I saw you was... ooooh..." he reminisced the olden days.

"I'm 19." Ellie said, "I joined DagonTech when I was 17, I can do a lot of engineering if you all need me."

"Why yes." Tori said, "I do need help around here. I am preased to have you here with me." she showed her all the blueprints she had on the kitchen wall.

"I joke that she has more blueprints than recipes." Elijah laughed, "But you are welcome to stay here, Ellie. No one knows of this place, so you're safe from Dagon's clutches."

"I don't know how I could thank you all." Ellie sighed as she sat on a couch.

"Yip!"

"AH!" Ellie screamed when Crusty snapped her behind.

"Oh Crusty!" Tori gasped, "No no no!" she scolded her lobster, who left and went to sleep on another couch.

"Sorry about that." Elijah said, "Happens to me a lot too... So you're not the other one."

"It's alright..." Ellie sniffed as she rubbed her butt, "Cute lobster though.. Crusty, right?"

"No no.." Elijah chuckled, "It's Clusty."

"But she- Oh..." Ellie said in realization,

"Crusty is very good pet, no?" Tori picked up her lobster, "I rove him since he was rittle." she giggled and stroked him.

"Just don't sit on him and he won't pinch you." Elijah said, "And you can sleep here until we get the guest room set up."

"You guys have a guest room out here?" Ellie chuckled at the thought.

"No... that's why we're setting it up." Elijah responded, "We never expected guests other than Chirpington." he laughed, "Now it's getting late... we wake up at 4." he alerted.

"But it's midnight!" Ellie groaned,

"That's why you should sleep now." Elijah said, "A hero must be ready before the sun comes out... Miss Volta." he teased.

"Volta?" Tori said, "Oh, that's her persona!" she exclaimed, "What a nice name! Maybe I can check your suit to see if I can do anything else to it!" she clapped her hands as she walked off.

"Wait, isn't she going to sleep?" Ellie asked as Tori grabbed her tea.

"Guess who takes the night watch?" Elijah chuckled, "Come on, Ellie, we need to rest... I'll teach you all I know tomorrow." he patted her back.

"Yeah.. I'm ready to crash." Ellie said as she plomped on the sofa, her light green tentacles shooting up in the air.

"Good night, Tori!" Elijah said as he entered their room, "Good night, Ellie." he added and shut the door.

"Good night!" Tori called out, "Rest good, Ellie." she told Ellie before she entered the computer room, "I know you'll do great tomorrow, you were made for this." she gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Ellie grinned and shut her eyes.

"You'll do good, pip." Elijah opened the door once more, "I will show you all I know.. and who knows? Maybe Miss Volta will get her own hero shift in the future?" he grinned and finally went to sleep.

* * *

 **Expect more after this! Also, the Censorship is being worked on, it may take a while for me to finish it. I'll announce it however... Time to go Soviet Russia on this story! (Deletes Trotsky from existence)**

 **Hope you have enjoyed and please review!**

 **Stay tuned next week when The Inkman faces off against the Bolsheviks, only on _The Pretty Good Inkman_!**


	18. Training Volta

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Training Volta**

* * *

"Let's go." The Inkman said as he placed on his boots, "You have a lot to learn, Ellie."

"Call me Volta!" Volta growled as she placed on her goggles, "That's my name when I wear my suit!"

"Ok ok." The Inkman chuckled, "Volta, my shocking partner in crime, are you ready?"

"Yes, Inkman." Volta grinned, then placed a yellow bandanna to cover her lower face, "Ready to fight crime." she raised her fists, "Ready to whoop some evil butt!" she kicked up.

"Calm yourself, Volta." The Inkman pointed up, "We are not vigilantes... making our own form of justice, we are but mere defenders of the law." he cleared his throat, "We do not fulfill an individual's revenge, we come to fulfill our mandated justice."

"I understand!" Volta also pointed up, "Hi ho! Here we go!" she checked her four power cells, all charged to the max.

"I've increased the efficiency of your batteries." Tori came up with a tablet, "You will be able to fry for 6 hours straight on all four cells now."

"Alright!" Volta smiled, "Thanks, Tori!" she ran up to hug her.

"Remember, Volta." The Inkman told her, "It's Lodestar during radio speak."

"Got it." Volta nodded and let go of Tori, "Thank you so much, Lodestar." she bowed.

"No probrem." Tori smiled, "Prease stay safe, you two." she bowed, "Erizah, prease return by midnight."

"No problem." The Inkman gave a thumbs up, "Let us go, Volta!" he ran to the launch pad, "Inkman! AWAYYYY!"

"Hi Ho! HERE WE GO!" Volta launched and followed The Inkman out.

"Huah..." Tori yawned as Chirpington landed on a pedestal near her, "Ah.. you." she smiled, "What is news for today?"

"Chirp chirp chirp." Chirpington peeped as he jumped up and down.

"Ah... I see." Tori said as she grabbed her tablet, "Where is this?"

"Chirp chirp chirp." Chirpington responded.

"Well Chirp... If you say it rike that..." Tori giggled, "I never thought about it... rearry..." she sighed and laid on the sofa, taking a quick nap.

0000000

"This is Inkopolis, Volta." Inkman said as the two stood on Inkopolis' Eiffel Tower ripoff, "In order to be effective in this urban metropolis, one must know the districts and what they pose." he told her then pointed north.

"What's over there?" Volta asked as she looked at Downtown Inkopolis.

"That's the Metro District... The heart of Inkopolis." The Inkman informed, "Crime there is mostly limited to muggings and parking violations, since police station is there. But when there is a crime, you must be careful of the traffic and the tall tall heights of the buildings."

"Got it." Volta took mental notes of her cousin's wisdom,

"The west is the suburbs." The Inkman added, "That is a generally peaceful area with only few petty thefts and crimes- like graffiti and breaking car windows." he smiled, then pointed to the east. "That is the Coral Heights area, the rich people. They have their own security force so you won't frequent there much... but it's good to do a weekly patrol every now and then."

"How much do you have to pay to have your own para-police force?" Volta asked, at which the hero shrugged his shoulders.

"Now the south.." The Inkman muttered as he saw the slummy urban area, "You must not go there, Volta... not with your inexperience. That is a vile hive of scum and villainy... The Projects. Everything happens there... Thievery, Domestic Attacks... even Inkacide."

"Oh my." Volta gasped as she looked at the area.

"But enough of that!" The Inkman grinned as the two looked at sun's rays barely making their way into the morning sky, "There is evil afoot!" he yelled and jumped off the tower.

"Here we go!" Volta launched with her airpack and followed suit.

000000

"Mornin' Inkman!" a police Shrimpite tipped his hat to the hero as he was inspecting parked cars.

"Good morning, keeper of the law!" The Inkman said, "How do you fare?"

"Fine and dandy, Inkman." the Shrimpite said, "And who is this young lass?"

"That is Volta! Hero's Apprentice!" The Inkman responded, "She is learning how to fight crime alongside me."

"Hi ho!" Volta waved and grinned.

"It's nice to know there's a new person watching out for us all." the Shrimpite policeman said, "After reading the news on the new fiend, Dagon."

"I have him in the wraps!" The Inkman said, "Rest assured that every time he dares spread his heathen ideology, I will be there to stop him!" he pointed up in valor.

"So will I!" Volta did the same, "Because we work together!"

"Right!" The Inkman gave her a thumbs up, "Now, is there anything you need?"

"No no, Inkman." the Shrimpite chuckled, "I was just giving this convertible a ti-"

"Say no more!" Volta interceded and grabbed the cop's ticketbook, then started writing the penalty.

"Outgoing, isn't she?" the Shrimpite mumbled as Volta placed a ticket on the car.

"Ta-d-"

BOOOM! A lightning bolt shot out upon contact with the car's metal chassis, blowing off the hood and cracking the windshield.

"WA!" the three yelled in shock as the hood rose up to the sky and landed behind Volta.

"Uh... I didn't mean it.." Volta looked down, "Honest, Ink."

"It's alright." The Inkman chuckled, "Say... I think I've seen this car be-"

"NOT AGAIN!" Callie cried when she saw her car was once again total,

"And you!" Marie growled, "Stop messing with our ride!" she took off one of her heels.

"Gotta go!" The Inkman said and sprung up with his Spring Slinkies.

"Me too!" Volta blasted off behind.

"No no no!" Callie groaned and stomped on the ground.

000000

"What now, Inkman?" Volta asked as the two soared through Inkopolis' sky, "We've only helped a cat out of a tree and a kid get his ball from over a fence."

"In which I was snapped by a guard lobster..." The Inkman groaned as he held his bottom, "But it is almost time for lunch." he looked at his watch, "And Lodestar should be waking up by now..."

000

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..." Tori snored as she rolled around on the couch, "Mimimimimi..." she mumbled, "ZZZZZ-"

"Yip!" Clusty yapped and snapped Tori on the foot.

"AH!" Tori screamed in pain, "CRUSTY! STOPP!"

"Gruu!" Clusty let go and skimmered away.

"Owie..." Torie let loose a few tears, "That hurt..." she rubbed her foot.

000

"Just what I like to eat..." The Inkman said as the two landed near a food stand.

SUMBARINO'S is what the vendor's sign read.

"What do you like to eat, Inkman?" Volta asked as the two walked over to the stand.

"I like nearly everything, except crab." The Inkman said, "But my most favorite food is a Hero..." he said as he saw the vendor prepare a large submarine sandwich.

"Well... they say you are what you eat..." Volta giggled to herself, "Do you think they have a salad?"

"Huh?" The Inkman asked in confusion, "Why?"

"I'm a vegan." Volta responded, which made the hero freeze.

"Uh..."

"Just kidding!" Volta snickered, "I want that Super Deluxe Meat Gorger's Special!" she pointed to one of the sandwiches on the menu."

"Phew..." The Inkman gave a sigh of relief, "You gave me quite a scare there..." he chuckled then walked up to the vendor.

"Heyoo!" the vendor, a black colored Shrimpite, said in joy, "Inkman! What you doing here?"

"I came for my hero..." The Inkman said as he rubbed his hands.

"I had it prepared for you, man!" The Shrimpite said and pulled out a wrapped submarine, "Set and ready to go."

"Alright!" The Inkman cheered and grabbed his sandwich, then waited for Volta to order hers.

"One Meat Gorger's Special!" Volta said,

"Right on the way!" the vendor said and stacked filet upon filet on a bread slice, then added bits of kelp, seaweed, and coral on before adding more filets. The sandwich maker finished off with the top bread slice, then handed the completed item to the apprentice.

"Hamph!" Volta gave a big bite and then another, completely devouring the sandwich in two fell chomps!

"Nom nom nom.." The Inkman ate his longer sandwich in four full bites, "Barrp!" he burped.

"It's free guys. As long as you all protect the city that is." the vendor chuckled and waved them off.

00(Insert Rocky "Gonna Fly Now" Music)00

Volta was running across Inkopolis Park, with The Inkman gliding behind her.

"Keep on at it, girl!" The Inkman told the apprentice as she kept going.

"I wanna... use my jetpack..." Volta groaned, exhausted from the exercise, "Come on..."

"You have to be in shape, Volta." The Inkman landed next to her, then paused when a group of citizens started to take pictures of them.

"That's him!" what seemed to be an Inkling news reporter gasped and she and her camera man ran towards the hero.

"Inkman! Inkman!" another reporter came up, "Oh man!"

"I am here live in Aquaticus Park." the first reporter started to speak, "Where The Inkman and what seems to be his sidekick are training in order to keep up with the crime!" she reported.

"This is The Inkman, the hero of Inkopolis, training his new sidekick to fight crime!" an anemonite reporter announced, "Today is a good day for our city indeed!" she grinned as the photographers kept taking pictures of the two heroes.

"This is part of the job..." The Inkman whispered to Volta, "They will never leave you alone in a public area."

"I like this." Volta waved at the reporters, "But shouldn't we continue fighting crime?"

"Absolutely, Volta!" The Inkman exclaimed, "I like your thinking!" he said and launched off with his Spring Slinkies, Volta following suit along with the groans for the civilians.

 **00000000**

"So grad you're back, you two." Tori smiled and bowed, "Welcome, rest."

"We're just taking a two hour break if you don't mind." The Inkman walked inside a capsule.

"Fighting crime takes its toll..." Volta groaned as she just sat on the sofa, "Elijah, can you please hurry?" she called out to her cousin.

"Out..." Elijah said as he came out in regular clothing, "Hop in." he opened the changing capsule for her.

"Thanks." Volta smiled and walked in.

"So, Erizah." Tori walked up to her partner, "You know I rove you, right?" she smiled and handed him a cherry blossom branch.

"I know that, Tori." Elijah grinned, "What do you need? Money? A car? A new computer?" he asked.

"No, I just want you!" Tori giggled and hugged him, "You big hero of mine!"

"Aww..." Ellie came back out, "How cute!" she sneered.

"Gah!" Elijah gasped and turned to Ellie, "Ellie! What are you-"

"She's very cute, cousin!" Ellie told him, "No wonder you chose her! I wonder how the kids will look like!"

"Ellie!" Elijah growled, "Don't say things like that!"

"What's wrong with that?" Tori asked, "Don't you want children, Erizah?"

"You know we can't." Elijah turned, "Our job takes too much!"

"Don't be such a sour sot!" Ellie argued, "Give her what she wants. Little babies!" she giggled, "Oh! I want to hold one of them in my hand!"

"No is no." Elijah grunted and walked out.

"Huh..." Tori sighed and looked down in sadness.

"Don't worry, Tori." Ellie patted her back, "My cousin's a stubborn guy, but you'll get around to him! I promise you!" she gave her a thumbs up, "Plus, you are very beautiful... there's no way he could resist you." she smiled.

"I guess..." Tori looked at her, "Oh Errie... I don't think Erizah understands how I trury feel... He is my rife." she sighed, "To have a child... a symbol of our rove... means everything to me."

"You'll get around to it, sister." Ellie said, "Just give it time!" she said and the two walked into the computer lab.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay! Dern school!**

 **Please Review!**

 **Stay tuned next week when The Inkman faces off against the Invasion of the Venusians, only on _The Pretty Good Inkman_!**


	19. Princess of the Moon

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 19**

 **The Princess of the Moon**

* * *

"Don't you rike this?" Tori said as she and Elijah walked around a lake that was nearby their secret hideout, she had a little pink parasol and was wearing a kimono.

"It's not everyday we can take a rest." Elijah sighed as the two sat down on a log and looked at the lake, it was twilight, and the full moon shone in the sky.

"Huh..." Tori smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, "Erizah... it's so beautiful tonight..."

"It really is..." Elijah grinned and looked at the reflection of the moon on the lake, "Say... don't you just wish you could... touch the moon?" he turned to her, "Like I know it's way up there... But I just want to know what it's like to be on it."

"Maybe you could hitch a ride?" Tori giggled and pointed to a flying crane, "In my culture, there's a regend of a kingdom that wanted to conquer all the others. When that kingdom faced against the small kingdom of a shogun, the old shogun wanted his daughter to be safe." she looked at the reflection of the moon, "So he prayed that his rittle princess would be carried off, so a crane took her away to the moon. From there that princess rooks down on the world... hoping her father's kingdom is still there, even to this day..."

"How sad." Elijah mumbled, "She must be so alone up there."

"Well it is the moon." Tori chuckled softly, "No one rives there."

"Maybe I should go save her." Elijah stood up, "She must return!" he pointed up, "Lodestar! Does my suit have an astronaut enhancement?"

"No." Tori grumbled, "I haven't even thought of it."

"It is not a problem!" Elijah said, "Chirpington! The suit!"

Chirpington and his group of birds came flying in carrying The Inkman suit.

"Are you rearry going to the moon?" Tori asked, "You going to rent a rocket?"

"I actually haven't thought of it..." The Inkman grumbled, "Also, Chirpington... bring me a fish bowl!"

"Chirp!" Chirpington said and his gang flew off.

"How will you get to the moon?" Tori giggled as he saw The Inkman dress up.

"The same way that princess got there..." The Inkman said as he saw a flock of Cranes fly past.

"That's just a story, Inkman." Tori smiled, "It's not rearry true..."

"If it is?" The Inkman said, "We cannot leave that young princess over there!" he pointed up.

"Chirp!" Chirpington peeped as they returned with a fishbowl.

"Thank you, my Avian Ally!" The Inkman muttered, then looked in his pocket, pulling out a small plastic cup, "We must stick together!" he placed the cup on the bird's head.

"Oh my..." Tori shook her head, "If you insist... I'll head to the my rab and connect to a radio terescope to contact you..." she smiled and walked off.

"Come, Chirpington!" The Inkman grabbed his avian ally and placed him on his shoulder, then aimed at a crane, "Inkman! TO THE MOON!" he sprung up with his slinkies.

"CRAAA!" a crane squawked when it was struck by the hero, "Craa!" it growled and carried him on his legs.

"This has to be the one..." The Inkman looked at the golden crane, a stark difference to its pink brethren.

"Kwah!" The crane recognized the hero, then started to fly up.

"We have to save a princess, Chirpington." The Inkman told his bird, "But she's on the moon..." he said when the Earth started to get smaller and smaller.

"Chirp!" Chirpington placed on a small suit, "Chirp chirp!"

"Kwah!" the crane started to fly higher and higher, "Kwah kwah!"

"You speak Bird, Chirpington... translate." The Inkman said.

"Chirp Chirp Chirp." Chirpington responded, and The Inkman nodded.

"We're entering the vacuum of space..." The Inkman muttered as he placed the fishbowl on his head, "It's gonna get really cold, Chirp..." he said as they left the planet's atmosphere.

The planet got really small and the continents could be seen as the crane flew higher and higher.

"We're really going to the moon..." The Inkman chuckled as they started to fly towards the moon, "I wonder what the princess looks like... Lodestar." he radioed in.

"Chirp." Chirpington peeped when he saw an old Russian satellite fly by.

"Inkman." Lodestar came on the radio, "Where are you?"

"I'm in space, dear." The Inkman chuckled, "You'd best switch to satellite."

"I did." Lodestar responded, "What do you need?"

"What does this Princess look like?" The Inkman asked as they kept going to the moon.

"She's young and fair." Lodestar said, "Eastern in appearance... basicarry the only one there... But it's just a regend, Inkman."

"So was the one about the green elf boy... and see how that turned out." The Inkman responded, "We're almost to the moon, I'll give you a livestream on Twitch."

"On what?" Lodestar asked in confusion.

"Never mind." The Inkman mumbled, "We're reaching the moon soon."

"Make sure to show me." Lodestar mumbled, "In fact... I'll turn on the livestream now." she alerted.

"Kwah." the crane started to slow down as they entered the moon's sphere of gravitational influence, then it soared down.

"Hpph!" The Inkman grunted as they started to feel the burn.

"Chirp!" Chirpington dove inside The Inkman's suit so he would not get blown away by the force of the descent.

"Kwah..." the crane spread its wings so it could slow down greatly.

"What in the world?" The Inkman looked at the surface of the moon, and to the distance where a giant pagoda palace stood.

"Kwah..." the crane swooped down and dropped our hero off on the moon before soaring back to the earth.

"Ooofff!" The Inkman groaned as he landed on his back on the cold rocky surfaces, bouncing up and down a couple off times before sliding to a stop.

"Chirp!" Chirpington was shot out.

"Argh..." The Inkman stood back up, dusting himself off, "So much for a welcomed visit..." he growled and looked to the isolated pagoda palace in the distance.

"Chirp." Chirpington peeped, perched on a stick.

"This is no time to rest, Chirpington!" The Inkman grabbed the pole, which held a red, white and blue flag, "We must check to see that princess!" he threw the pole on the ground, "One small step for Inklings... One big leap for The Inkman!" he jumped up high.

"Chirp!" Chirpington tried to fly, but fell to the ground.

"It seems my avian ally cannot fly." The Inkman took note of this and grabbed his bird friend, "Here you go." he placed him in his suit.

"The moon has no air to support rift." Lodestar spoke through, "Chirpington will not be able to fry."

"I suspected it from the beginning." The Inkman muttered, "Well, Chirpington, I will have to carry you from now on." he said and started to bounce across the lunar landscape.

0000000

"Rook at that, Inkman." Lodestar said as The Inkman passed a metallic structure, "What does that say?"

"It looks like... Apo... 12..." The Inkman was confused by the strange writing, "The palace is not far away now... And you said it didn't exist!"

"I said it was a regend." Lodestar sighed, "Means it could not be proven."

"Uh huh..." The Inkman mumbled, "Now-" his transmission cut off.

"Inkman?" Lodestar said in confusion, "Inkman? Are you ok? Inkman!? Oh! I rost him! He must be in a runar dead zone!" she groaned, "Stay safe..." she mumbled, then started to doze off...

00000000

"Hmm..." The Inkman mumbled as he walked up the steps of the small palace, "Who could have built this place..."

"Chirp Chirp." Chirpington peeped.

"No it's not a Nazi Moon Base." The Inkman growled, "What are you thinking!?" he muttered and stepped inside, pushing the golden doors.

"Hm?" a voice inside jumped up, "A Visitor!?" she gasped.

"Greetings, Fair Virgin!" The Inkman said told the girl, who was occulted by a bamboo forest she hid behind.

"I haven't had a visitor... in 1,500 years..." the voice mumbled, "My father... didn't expect it... Are you on his side?"

"I come in peace for all Seakind." The Inkman said, "And to check up on you... you should be really lonely being up here."

"My father willed it... to save my life..." the voice responded, "What business do you have with me?"

"I wanted to check up." The Inkman came up, "Maybe you can bless me with your presence?"

"Hmm..." the voice mumbled, then the body it belonged to stepped out.

"Ha..." The Inkman gasped,

"Chiiiirr..."Chirpington did the same.

"Greetings... gaijins..." the figure came out, "I am Princess Tori of the Shogunate of Asatria... Or as my formal title... Tori, Empress of the Moon and all her Possessions..." she said.

This princess, this empress, looked exactly like Tori! Except in more antiquated Eastern clothing.

"I own the New Moon, and the Full..." Empress Tori said, "I also own the moon of the Harvest and the Tide. You are welcome before me, man of the Earth."

"Please... Call me Inkman." The Inkman said, "Defender of the Defenseless, Protector of The Peace, Guardian of the Good!" he pointed up, "And this is my avian ally, Chirpington Finchelius Peckerbill."

"Chirp!" Chirpington peeped as he climbed up The Inkman's shoulder.

"Greetings... Gaijin Inkman." the Lunar Monarch said, "Thank you for your concern..." she smiled, "Odd... I feel as if I have a connection with you already."

"So do I." The Inkman said, "Maybe because you look exactly like... her." he mumbled.

"Make yourself at home, Inkman." Empress Tori said, "You will be here long too."

"Why- OH NO!" The Inkman gasped, "How will we get back to Earth, Chirpington!?" he yelled.

"You're going back, Inkman?" Empress Tori muttered, "We've only just met..."

"I've met you before... I assure you.." The Inkman said, "I don't know how it could be... but... are you ok?" he asked as Empress Tori started to doze off.

"Just... sleepy..." Empress Tori mumbled and laid down on a sofa, then was knocked out.

"Oh..." The Inkman mumbled, "I see-"

"Inkman." Lodestar came on the radio, "How are you? I lost video feed with you."

"I'm fine... I found the moon princess." The Inkman said, "And you might not believe this... but she looks exactly like you... and has your name..."

"Don't be sirry." Lodestar mumbled.

"I'm not..." The Inkman said, "I'll show you.." he ran to the sleeping empress, then started to shuffle her.

"You'll... have to show me rater..." Lodestar groggily said, "I'm... sl..." she went silent.

"Huah..." Empress Tori woke up, "A nice nap..."

"Huh?" The Inkman mumbled, "Chirpington, Are you thinking what I'm-"

"Chirp." Chirpington said.

"Tori and this Tori must have some kind of Astral Link." The Inkman said, "A bonding in their souls... Allowed by the Father of course." he looked up to the sky, then back down.

"Who is Tori?" Empress Tori asked, "Who is this other who has my name?"

"Tori is my partner..." The Inkman said, "And she looks exactly like you... right down to the eyelash..." he commented.

"Tori of the Earth... Tori of the Moon." Empress Tori mumbled and walked off.

"It confuses me too..." The Inkman said, then looked at the Lunar Empress when she returned with a scroll.

"A strange man came to me one day a long time ago..." Empress Tori mumbled, "He told me I would enjoy my life on Earth once more... He said I would return..."

"So Tori must be some kind of... reincarnation..." The Inkman said, "And you two switch places every time either one enters sleep... Genius... This has Intelligent Design written all over it."

"Then the Tori you have wed is the same as me..." Empress Tori blushed, "So that makes you... Emperor of the Moon and all Her Possessions..." she smiled, "The man also told me I would find the one man... a warrior of good and honor..." she walked to a golden box.

"Um... Is that how it works?" The Inkman asked Chirpington, who nodded, "I mean... they are the same person..."

"Inkman..." Empress Tori came back with a golden wreath, "The man that came gave me this to crown my One... Elijah.." she said and handed him the wreath, bowing down in reverence, "You are the rightful Sovereign over the Moon and all her Possessions... You are the Lunar Emperor."

"My power comes from the Father... If I may state." The Inkman mumbled humbly, "I shall accept.." he put the wreath on his head.

"I am your bride..." Empress Tori smiled, "And right hand..." she held his hand.

"I guess I have two partners... well one... because... ah forget it." The Inkman grumbled, "Astral Connection is the answer."

 **00000000**

"What's up with the plant, Eli?" Ellie asked as the two ate dinner back on earth, seeing the wreath on her cousin's head.

"Didn't you hear?" Elijah mumbled, "I'm the rightful ruler of the Moon." he smiled, "Thanks to Tori."

"She owns the moon?" Ellie asked, "How much does it cost? Can I inherit it from you if you don't have kids!?" she asked excitedly.

"There's two Toris." Elijah said, "One on Earth and one on the Moon... and both change places when either one sleeps. But I don't think they remember anything after they switch..."

"Welcome... Emperor..." Tori giggled as she walked inside the kitchen, "I rove you." she kissed him on the cheek.

"My hypothesis has been proven incorrect." Elijah grinned.

"Have you seen how beautiful I am as Empress?" Tori hugged him, "I am very beautiful."

"You don't have to be a monarch to be beautiful, Tori." Elijah said, "That's just you..."

"Oh..." Tori blushed and kissed him again.

"Ah... get a room." Ellie groaned and stood up, taunting the two as she left.

* * *

 **Inkman is the righful Emperor of The Moon and the partner of the ancient moon princess.**

 **(No Nazi Moon Bases were discovered in the making of this chapter)**

 **Stay tuned next week when The Inkman faces off against The Ancient Samurai God Kazuwa Yamaru. (I made that up.)**

 **I want to give a shout out to all the nations (not counting 'Murica, because they're a given) that have read this story.**

 **Norway**

 **United Kingdom of Britain, Scotland, and Wales (Did I get that right?)**

 **Canada (Sorry about putting you second) (Sorry.)**

 **Mexico (This one's a given too... Feliz Dia de la Independencia!)**

 **Islamic Republic of Iran**

 **Namibia (Where is this anyways? Sorry... Mexican here.)**

 **Panama  
Sweden**

 **Phillipines**

 **'Straya Mates!**

 **Italy**

 **The Russian Federation**

 **Germany (No moon bases, right guys?)**

 **Spain (La Madre Patria)**

 **Hong Kong (Isn't this part of China now?)**

 **Netherlands Antilles (This exists, right? I thought they broke up colonial empires in the 1900s)**

 **Japan (Arigato!) (Trying to learn Japanese at the moment, so bear with me... It will get better)**

 **Malaysia**


	20. Flowers for Tori

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Flowers for Tori**

* * *

"Oh, Tori." Ellie cheered, "You're learning great!"

"Thank you, Ellie." Tori smiled as she could pronounce better than ever, "I never thought I could get this good!" she clapped her hands.

"Seems you two are doing fine." Elijah chuckled as he saw his partner get better and better, "Congratulations, Tori."

"Thank you, my love." Tori giggled and ran to hug him, "I love you! I love you! I love you!" she jumped up and down.

"Such enthusiasm, eh?" Ellie chuckled, "We spent like two weeks doing this.. and may I say I am a good teacher." she looked at her nails pridefully.

"Thank you, cousin." Elijah told her, "I was starting to fear that people might make fun of her accent."

"Relax, love." Tori told him, "I've only been in the west for a month now... It takes some time to master a language."

"It's not like you could just come here and magically master it." Ellie laughed, "But at least you learned it." she smiled.

"Yeah." Elijah nodded, "Say, it should be time to go on patrol." he looked at the wall clock, "It looks like it's time to d-d-d-d-d-o good!"

"This early- MMPHMH!" Ellie was covered by her older cousin and dragged out.

"Hm?" Tori looked at the scenario, "Ah.. probably family rivalry." she giggled and looked back at her study book.

0000000

"But what was that for!?" Ellie, now Volta, yelled as the two stood beside each other on top of a tower, "Why did you drag me out like an ape!?"

"Because..." The Inkman turned quiet, "I want to get some... flowers for Tori."

"That's why you dragged me out like an animal!?" Volta stomped, "To get some plants!?"

"Apologies, fair cousin." The Inkman mumbled and turned to the city, "But somewhere in Inkopolis there must be a flower shop that I could go to."

"Why don't you use your Inkredible Ink Vision (Copyright 2015) to look for one?" Volta asked as she peered with her goggles.

"Oh, right." The Inkman looked to the distance and used his Inkredible Ink Vision to scout the landscape, looking at the city streets with diligence, "I can't see anything Volta."

"Maybe we can ask Chirpington?" Volta asked as she reached for the button to turn on radio communications, "Maybe he ca- HEY!"

"No!" The Inkman grabbed her arm, "If we connect to Chirpington, we also connect to Lodestar! And our plan would be foiled!"

"Our plan?" Volta asked in confusion, "I don't like her."

"Oh... right." Inkman mumbled, "Well, my plan. Wait!" he put up his hand, "What's that in the distance!? Is it? Can it be!? Yes!" he said and ran off the building.

"Here we go..." Volta grumbled and took off after him.

0000000

"Hm.. Hm..." an anemonite woman said as she tenderly cared for a group of pristine corals that were basking in the sun on her front window.

"Ma'am." an Inkling man asked her as he came up with a small blue brain coral, "How much for this flower?" he looked at it.

"That would be 20 doubloons." the anemonite said, "Will you buy it?"

"Sure." the Inkling man said and pulled out a pack of coins, then handed it to the woman, "So what do I do with it?"

"You just have to water it twice a day." the anemonite said as she handed back his change, "And keep it in moderate sunlight."

"A'ight." the Inkling man nodded and headed for the door, "See yo-"

KRASH!

"Ha!" the anemonite screamed when the Inkman broke through her window and almost knocked over a whole counter of flower corals.

"Apologies!" The Inkman shrugged some glass off his suit, "I was just testing the amplification of the solar waves striking your plants! May I say the window protects not from UVA rays!"

"Ah.. Ah..." the anemonite mumbled in confusion and shock.

"Huh..." Volta sighed as she walked in through the front door, "Excuse me one second." she grabbed Inkman by the cape and dragged him back out.

"Huh?" the Inkling man looked at the following scene with confusion.

"And this is how you enter like a civilized Inkling!" Volta said and pushed Inkman inside through the front door, "I know you crash in by accident, but you have to learn!"

"Very well." Inkman said and stepped inside, "Er hem... Fair owner of the establisment known as Great Barrier Florist." he turned to the Anemonite woman, "I am look for the Spectacled Branch Coral." he read off a small paper, "Maybe you have it?"

"Uh... yeah..." the Anemonite mumbled as she walked to a desk that was just beat down by the sun due to it's position by the window, "But it's one of the rarest ones I have..."

"That is no problem." The Inkman said, "Just tell me the price."

"It's 600 doubloons." the Anemonite said, and The Inkman anime dropped faster than the speed of light.

"Ouch." Volta winced at the price, "Sorry, Inkman."

"Fine." The Inkman sighed as he looked inside his wallet, "Um... I got... 100 doubloons." he said and pulled out a small bag.

"I'm sorry, Inkman." the Anemonite mumbled, "I know you help us out a lot, but I am told by the government that this is an endangered species and that I must sell it for this price."

"Very well." The Inkman said, "Volta?"

"I only have 45 doubloons." Volta pulled out a small bag, "Sorry, Inkman."

"Well.. there is one thing you could do.." the Anemonite mumbled as she looked at her broken window, "That is going to cost me around 1,000 to repair... so add two and two together..."

"Yes! I understand!" The Inkman said and grabbed a nearby rolled up mat, then ran to the broken window, "I need to cover it!" he said and glued the mat so it formed a curtain.

"Uh... no." Volta mumbled, "She wants you to repair the actual window, not just cover it..."

"Oh.." The Inkman nodded, "Well, I don't have a window..."

"Do you have 600 doubloons?" the Anemonite asked, "If not, I won't be able to give you this Spectacled Coral."

"Huh..." The Inkman sighed in defeat, "No..." he sat down like a saddened child, "Now I'll never make Lodestar happy."

"You already make her happy, Inkman." Volta turned to him, "With or without the flowers, you're still the sun in the sky for her." she smiled.

"And she's the moon in my darkest night for me." Inkman looked up at Volta, "That's why I want to give her that coral- and also to congratulate her on her victory in our language."

"Well, I guess we'll have to go back home and get some cash." Volta mumbled, "Without Lodestar noticing."

"Lodestar notices anything." Inkman chuckled as he stood up, his spirits were renewed, "Oh... Father, I pray you give us a miracle today."

"Huh..." The Inkling man sighed, "Inkman, you helped my brother out one time... Fjord." he chuckled, "Unlike him, I am not that country- But anywho, I digress, I will help you out." he mumbled and pulled out a credit card, "You literally saved my brother's job, and he has 4 mouths to feed." he handed the card to the Anemonite.

"Citizen, please." The Inkman mumbled, "It is I that should be helping you!"

"You've helped all of us, Inkman." the Inkling man said, "Thanks to you, crime rate has plummeted to an all time low, the likes have not been seen since our founding." he smiled, "As Police Commissioner, I thank you." he shook Inkman's hand while showing the hero his badge.

"Here's your coral." the Anemonite handed our hero his Spectacled branch coral, "Thank you."

"No... thank you." The Inkman saluted the Police Commissioner, then walked out of the building.

 **0000000**

"Where have you been!?" Tori pouted as Elijah and Ellie walked back in, "You've left me in radio silence for 6 full hours! How could you!" she stomped her foot.

"Uh... Tori..." Ellie mumbled,

"I hate it when you go silent!" Tori cried, "It makes me think the worse! It makes me think something horrible has happened!" she hit Elijah's chest.

"Tori... here." Elijah showed her the Spectacled Branch Coral, "This is why we went silent..."

"Huh?" Tori refocused her eyes to the plant, "Hah..." she gasped, "What? Is this a..."

"Your favorite flower." Elijah smiled, "Here ya go. Do you like it?"

"Yes..." Tori smiled, "Oh yes... But don't you ever go silent on me again, you here!?" her behavior polarized, "It worries me sick! You dunce!"

"It was good while it lasted..." The Inkman mumbled as he prepared to leave,

"You chose her... you deal with her." Volta snickered, "That's what you get! Ha ha ha!"

* * *

 **SM'S TEIM:**

 **Sorry this took so long, blame school and leif and other things that impede me from working on this! I think this is enough InkmanXTori fluff for now.**

 **For my Guest: Thanks for the history lesson.**

 **For Review Jon: This story lives! Proclaim it to the nations! Plus, there is a new RF fic headed your way!**

 **FOR EVERYONE ELSE: It was NOT my intention to make Tori's (Lodestar) character racist or demeaning in anyway! Please, if you feel offended, I truly apologize, but it was not my intention! I have changed it up with this chapter, but I continue, I am sorry for those who felt offended.**


	21. The Chaos Lords

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 21**

 **The Chaos Lords**

* * *

"You're wondering why I called you all here today..." Dagon's dark figure told the two new figures, one huge and brash while the other was small and slender.

"What you need?" the big figure growled as he pounded his fist on the Dagon's desk, cracking it, "I don't have all day."

"Becalmed..." Dagon muttered as he turned to the figure, "You're the Big Boss Titen, right?"

"That's what they call me..." the big figure, revealing him to be a huge Anemonite male, "What do ya need?"

"I can help you, you know..." Dagon muttered, "Why stay with your dwindling Ink Cartel Empire when you can help me take out the person that's causing the collapse of your sovereignty."

"Gah- I'm not in any problems!" Titen growled, "My Ink Empire is still thriving! Grr..."

"That's not what the police says..." Dagon chuckled as he pulled out a folder, "Your activities have dwindled nearly 90%... You're a joke."

"Shut up!" Titen smashed a chair, "I-I-I... What do ya propose!?"

"And what you need of me?" the other person stepped out, it was a female inkling dressed in all black clothing and with a long object in a sheath.

"Well... Mikoto." Dagon turned to the Inkling, "All the hired splatmen of Inkopolis have been captured, save for you... thanks to your amazing skill with the katana."

"No one can capture me... ever..." Mikoto unsheathed her blade, "I can cut Ink blasts midair... even one from an E-Liter or an Inkzooka..."

"Yes, you have a superinkling ability... and so do you, Titen." Dagon muttered, "And you two are evil... that's why I asked you two to join me in my crusade against The Inkman."

"Blagh..." Titen growled, "I hate that man."

"That no good bottom feeder... do not speak of him..." Mikoto snarled, "I have lost good allies because of him."

"Well why don't you join me..." Dagon muttered, "I have suits that will grant you abilities beyond your wildest dreams."

"What's in it for us?" Titen asked as he twirled a large bowie knife,

"Power... Glory..." Dagon muttered, "We take out The Inkman and his little friend, and we can easily take over Inkopolis."

"I like this offer." Titen chuckled, "I want to regain my rule over Southern Inkopolis."

"Maybe I can continue my business... and feed my little one..." Mikoto said under her breath, "Yes... I accept."

"Great..." Dagon smiled evilly, "Let me show you to your future..."

00000000

"You liking the food?" Tori asked Ellie as her "Cousin-in-law" was eating a seaweed, "I cooked it with my special family sauce."

"Mmmm mm!" Ellie nodded with a full mouth, "Go-oadad-aoood!" she chewed and spoke, then swallowed harshly, "It's delicious!"

"Thanks, my mother taught me." Tori smiled, "And her mother taught her, and her mother... It's been in my family since... oooh... six generations... We call it Moon's Kiss..." she looked at the bottle.

"It's very sweet." Ellie licked her lips, "Yet there is a bit of sourness hiding in the back."

"Yeah, there's a ta-" Tori stopped when The Inkman stepped in, with a very dread look.

"He's back." The Inkman growled as he slammed a newspaper on the table, knocking Ellie's glass of orange juice to the ground, shattering it.

"Hey-" Ellie stopped her scolding when she saw her cousin's face.

The Inkman was angry, but it wasn't destructive anger... It could be more described as zealous anger.

"What's.. oh..." Tori paused when she saw the headlines of the newspaper.

TWENTY SPLATTED IN DOWNTOWN INKOPOLIS-  
DAGON IS BACK WITH A NEW FORCE!

"They did this when I was sleeping..." The Inkman growled, "Right when I was unawares... Why didn't you tell me anything, Tori!?"

"Because no one announced anything!" Tori stood up, "I was listening to the police radio all night, no one alerted!"

"That's impossible!" The Inkman slammed the table, "Agh! Why!" he looked out the window, "I thought we ran that evil doer out of town!"

"Woah woah... Calm down, big cousin." Ellie spoke as she walked off to a capsule, the area getting quite for a few seconds. "Look, we'll get him!" she came out of the capsule as Volta, "And whoever these new folks are!" she grabbed the newspaper.

"If only we had any idea on who they are..." Tori mumbled, "Maybe we can counter them more effectively."

"Well... I know one thing..." The Inkman looked out the window, "Dagon is probably laughing in his seat right now..."

00000000

"This isn't funny!" Dagon slammed the desk inside his luxurious office, looking at all the play money that was flowing out of the sacks.

"To think they have fooled us..." Mikoto growled as she looked a the fake bills, "Ooh... I would love for their necks to meet my blade..."

"At least we sent a message, boss." Titen spoke, "40% of all heists is about sending a message." he grabbed a rolled up newspaper, "That will sure shoot old Goody Goody up." he laughed.

"Yes... I suppose it did." Dagon regained a small devious grin on his face, "There's nothing that pleases me more in life than seeing Inkman suffer..." he chuckled, "There's no greater joy than that."

"Do you have something against The Inkman?" Mikoto asked, "Mayhap an ancient family conflict?"

"It's just his view point..." Dagon growled, "I cannot stand how he sees the world... He believes there should be laws and order, but laws and order judge people. There is nothing evil in this world, there is no good or evil, my fellow partners, it is all a social construct made by people."

"I don't know what you just said, but it sounds legit." Titen raised his flask and chugged its alcoholic contents.

"Imagine Titen." Dagon looked out the window, revealing his office was high up on a skyscraper overlooking nighttime Inkopolis, "An Inkopolis were you are not judged... one where you could do whatever your heart desires. Damn Inkman, he's like a person that tells you you can't eat cookies because he's on a diet." he chuckled at his seemingly witty comparison.

"Well, we shall get rid of him tomorrow." Mikoto smiled, "Then I will continue my work."

"But we must tell Inkman we want to meet him." Dagon turned to the television, "And I know just how to do it."

"The TV." Titen chuckled as he turned it on, only for all three to be surprised.

"Dagon." Inkman came on the screen, "If you are tuning in to this message, hear this." he turned serious, "You think you may have won a battle... but you have just started a war, and rest assured you will not win it." he smiled, "For Evil shall never defeat Good, since on the Last Day all the forces of wickedness will perish."

"Once again quoting that dusty ol' book." Dagon grumbled.

"I will defeat you Dagon, with the help of all the citizens of Inkopolis... you will go down." Inkman muttered, "You and all who help your dastardly deeds."

"Come at us, Inkman." Titen scoffed, "Together... we cannot be stopped!"

"That's the spirit." Dagon nodded, then looked at Mikoto, who smiled.

"A soldier with spirit is worth a hundred without it." Mikoto muttered as she clenched her blade, "I have the same spirit we will finally make our brave new world."

 **00000000**

"Volta..." Inkman said as they stood atop Inkopolis tower, "You're supposed to be patrolling, not reading comic books."

"But _The Great Splat_ is such a great read!" Volta said as she flipped through the comic, "I can't set it down!"

"We're on high alert, Volta." Inkman sighed, "We can't be distracted, there be evil afoot."

"What kind of henchmen can Dagon get?" Volta scoffed at the threat, "Some burly goons that don't know how to add?"

"Dagon is not one to underestimate, Volta." Inkman said, "Dagon is a cunning, shrewd, and intelligent individual that will do anything in his power to win. May I say... he has my same spirit, but way different motivations."

"That's true." Volta mumbled, "Dagon and you are like the Ultimate Rivals... it's like you are in a never ending struggle to beat each other."

"Well... yes." Inkman muttered, "But I cannot let Dagon win, or Inkopolis, maybe even the world, would plunge into revelry and debauchery... Anarchy would be all over the place and each Inkling would do what is right in his own eyes..." he looked up, "That's not the way it was intended to be... that is... Chaos."

"Why does Dagon want that?" Volta asked as she put up the comic, "Who would want that?"

"An Evil person." Inkman sighed, "I'm afraid there's just some Inklings that want to watch the world flood."

"Well, we'd best stop him then!" Volta stood and looked at Inkman, "I swear that I will do anything in my power to help you, big cousin!"

"I know you will, Volta." Inkman gave a thumbs up, "You have been a valuable ally to me and to Inkopolis."

"Well... if you say it like that." Volta became flustered, "I will be by your side fighting Dagon! I want to be a hero too!"

"Well then, we shall defend the good and the righteous from the wrath of evil!" Inkman pointed up and swooped down,

"Here we go!" Volta followed suit.

 **00000000**

"Get ready..." Dagon laughed as he looked at The Inkman through his cybernetic super suit, "We have an Inkman to slay..." he grinned as his allies also donned the cybernetics...

It was time for the Battle to Decide the Fate of Inkopolis...

* * *

 **GET READY!**

 **Stay tuned next time when Inkman faces off against Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, Volta faces off against Kid Buu, and Chirpington fights Super Janemba! Only on _The Pretty Good Inkman_!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Kaos Korps

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 22**

 **THE KAOS KORPS**

* * *

"If only we could find Dagon and put an end to him..." Inkman muttered as he flew through the air, "I want to fini- AH!" he yelled when something tackled him mid air,

"Inkman!" Volta gasped when she saw the person who attacked, it was the man of the hour.

"Looking for me!?" Dagon yelled as he blasted off with Inkman put in a chokehold, "Why don't you just give up!?"

"Gah! Let- Go!" Inkman growled and gagged, squirming to be free, "AH! P. activate!" he yelled and his Pneumatic Energy Enhancers activated.

"Huh!?" Dagon said in shock as Inkman broke free with his enhanced strength, "Hey!"

"Hooph!" Inkman pushed himself away and started to glide and gain altitude, "Stop! Villain- DWAH!" he yelled when Dagon punched him in the face, sending our hero flying into a building.

"It's time to end this." Dagon charged up a green ball in front of him, "Taste depleted uranium, Inkman!" he laughed and blasted the green sphere at the building.

KABOOM! The building exploded in a fireball and mushroom cloud.

"Inkman!" Volta gasped, then turned to Dagon, "Why you..." she started to charge up her electric energy.

"Time to charge it up to max!" Dagon started to mount up more power into his blast, "I will blow you and this block into the next universe!"

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Volta yelled and launched a wicked lightning blast that zapped half of a power cell in one go.

"Huh?" Dagon turned around, only to be too late to prepare a countermeasure or escape, "NO!"

KRAKABOOM! The lightning bolt dealt its toll and blasted Dagon up sky high.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Volta screamed and charged another bolt to devastate the already injured fiend, "You will pay for splatting those twenty people! BLITZ VOLTER!" she extended her two hands out and started to charge so much electric potential, "TIME TO PAY-"

"RAH!" a huge bellow boomed, and Titen jumped sky high and grabbed Volta by the head, "Crush the little girl!" he laughed and came back down, smashing the young lady into the concrete pavement.

"Agh..." Dagon groaned as he regained stability, then re-activated his rocket boots to gain his control, "Damn little girl... Titen! Crush her good!" he spoke into his radio.

"I will crush her into pulp!" Titen laughed and picked up Volta, who was in shock and completely fazed by his awesome power, "GOODBYE!" Titen ran at an incredible speed and smashed Volta in a minivan.

Some nearby civilians ran in fright as the crippled vehicle rocketed towards them, some barely escaping with their total health.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Titen laughed as he continuously kept smashing Volta into the hard ground with his huge mechanical arm, "Crush the little girl!"

"AH! AH!" Volta cried at each single slam, "AH! AH!"

"Enough!" Mikoto appeared, donned in her cybernetic suit, "Titen, let me finish her off..." she unsheathed her Katana.

"Fine..." Titen growled and threw Volta into the ground near Mikoto, "Here, just splat her already."

"Ah..." Volta whimpered as she struggled to stand up, her airpack was in terrible condition, as was her helmet and breastplate, "Ha... ha..." she panted as she got on her knees.

"Time to end you." Mikoto aimed her katana at Volta's chest, "Goodbye-"

"Electric Shield!" Volta jumped up to her feet and released a wave of electro-static energy in the shape of a forcefield, shocking and knocking both attackers back.

"Argh!" Titen grunted as he slid back, having time to brace himself.

"Woah!" Mikoto was knocked back, not being as lucky as her partner, and thus sent crashing into a light pole.

"Time to... give me some room." Volta chuckled as she felt the relief of space,

"You will pay for that!" Titen roared and prepared to charge.

However, our heroine took not of this and prepared, "Come on, big man!" she yelled in intimidation and started to post up.

"You puny little woman!" Titen taunted her, since he towered over her, "You think you can face me in a fist fight!?"

"I may not have strength, but I have smarts!" Volta grumbled, "I also have... Ball Lightning!" she said and threw the said projectile from behind her back.

"Huh!?" Titen was taken back for a few moments, but then managed to regain control and grabbed the sphere in his metal covered hands.

ZZZZZZOOOOZZZOOOOO! The electricity coarsed through Titen's exo suit.

"GRRRR..." Titen growled as he felt the pain of the shocks assault his body, however, he stood firm as a large cedar and merely started to withstand the attack.

"What in the..." Volta looked at the Anemonite with awe, "What is he doing?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Titen laughed as the electricity started to shoot out the polyps on his head, "RAH!" he gave one last yell as the current was expelled.

"Ah... ah..." Volta mumbled, "No.. it can't be..."

"Looks like it is..." Titen chuckled, "I'm an Anemonite... so you have no power here!" he chortled strongly, then took a stance, "Miky, let's get rid of this punk!"

"Got her!" Mikoto appeared from behind and grabbed Volta in a headlock,

"Hey!" Volta yelped at the surprise seizing, "What?"

"You're making me angry, girlie..." Titen growled as he started to bulk up, "You will regret to have done that..." he smiled, and then charged at a great speed.

The massive male grabbed Volta from Mikoto's grasp and started to crush her in his gigantic palm, but stopped when he saw Dagon descend next to him.

"What do we do with her, boss?" Titen kept a very damaged Volta in his grasp, "Can we splat her already."

"Wait." Dagon scanned the landscape, seeing a few frightened civilians but not his key target, "Where is Inkman?" he growled as he could no longer sense his enemy.

"Can we splat her now?" Titen asked with impatience, "I want to smush her!"

"Eh, just do it." Dagon grumbled as he continued scanning the area.

"The honors?" Titen made a weak Volta face Mikoto,

"Gladly." Mikoto said and unsheathed her katana, "Make sure her little ghost goes where it belongs..."

"Ah..." Volta groaned, but had a singal of hope when her last two power cells beeped in life, "Oh... yes..."

"I will make it quick." Mikoto aimed the blade at her chest, "BEGON-"

"SUPER EKLECTIC PULSE!" Volta screamed, and a huge wave of electricity shot out from her body- draining half of one power cell in the process.

The two villains were knocked back by the sudden expulsion of energy, and even Dagon was stunned from his position.

"Agh..." Mikoto groaned,

"Damn her!" Titen looked up,

"It's time to end you!" Volta locked on to the head, Dagon, and charged,

"Huh?" Dagon turned to face Volta, "Still trying, huh!?" he growled.

"I will make you pay!" Volta screamed and charged an electric punch, releasing its potential,

"Hah!" Dagon caught her attacking arm and grounded his suit, sending the electricity harmlessly through his suit, "I should teach you not to mess with me!" he growled and backhanded the young woman.

"Ah!" Volta shrieked, but then turned to her target and caught him by surprise with a powerful kick to the face.

"Agh!" Dagon yelled in pain, but restablized himself seconds later, "Ptoo..." he spat out blood from his exposed mouth, "Well well well..."

"I made you bleed..." Volta chuckled, "If you bleed... I can splat you..."

"It will take more than a kick to splat me..." Dagon growled, "But you!" he charged with his rocket boots.

"GAH!" Volta was tackled at high speeds and sent rocketing up high.

"Take care of her!" Dagon radioed to Mikoto, then let the heroine plummet from the sky.

"Aye..." Mikoto responded and focused on Volta's falling body.

"Come on! Start!" Volta struggled to get her airpack to kick up, "Hurry up!"

"Time to end this..." Mikoto took a deep breath, and in the blink of an eye jumped about 50 meters up in the air and cut Volta's airpack with impeccable percision.

KABOOOM! The airpack exploded in a medium blast, Mikoto landing back down safely and with her sword back in her sheath.

"Woah..." Titen stood amazed, "That was fast."

"Took me more than a decade to get like this." Mikoto turned to tighten, "I can cut through anything."

POOMP! The terribly conditioned body of Volta fell to the ground behind them, whimpering and moaning in pain.

"Ah... ah..." Volta cried, and shook and trembled in agony.

"Boo hoo." Dagon landed next to her, "Look at this mess... would be a shame if we... HURT HER MORE!" he laughed and started to step on her head.

"AH!" Volta screamed in pain,"STOP! PLEASE!"

"I will not stop... Until he is gone!" Dagon put more pressure into the head, "Tell me where he is!"

"I-I DON'T KNOW..." Volta sobbed, she was in a horrible condition and almost hanging on a thin line.

"Well, I'm afraid if you can't tell me.." Dagon extended his arm and charged another depleted uranium blast, "You are of no use to me... BYE-"

"JUSTICE UPPERCUT!" a sudden yell sounded...

* * *

 **SM'S TIME:**

 **Ok, what in the world is happening in the review page!? First of all, 10 o Clock, you need to calm down, your question passed me when I finished writing the previous chapter. It was my mistake, it was late at night, I'm sorry your review slipped me, but it is no reason to insult other reviewers.**

 **Now, yes I accept requests, but they have to be reasonable.**

 **For the rest of you, thank you for your support, but also calm down please.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Stay tuned next week when Inkman faces off against Raguna from my Critically Acclaimed** **(JK)** _ **  
Rune Factory Arena and Heroes**_ **Stories!**


	23. Inkman VS The Kaos Korps

**The Pretty Good Inkman  
Chapter 23**

 **Inkman Versus the Kaos Korps**

* * *

"HA!"  
"WHAT!?" Mikoto gasped and Titen yelled when Inkman appeared out of nowhere and uppercutted Dagon in the jaw, sending his archenemy flying up into the sky.

"It's time to end you!" Inkman took a stance and used his Spring Slinkies to rocket towards his ascending foe, "Goodwill Kick!" he yelled and missile kicked the Inkling.

"RAH!" Dagon yelled as he flew higher into the air, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? ACE THIS FOOL!" he screamed in rage to his two comrades.

"Uh... Ok!" Titen was taken back for a few seconds, then remembered his objective.

"I got him..." Mikoto pushed Titen back, then focused on Inkman and got a sudden flash in her eye.  
Near Instantly, she rocketed up and delivered a slice with her katana.

"Woah!" Inkman barely managed to evade the cut, but part of his helmet near the left temple was chipped clean off, a testament to her incredible skill.

"Hmph..." Mikoto grunted as she started to descend back to the ground, disappointed in her miss.

"That will not stop me, Dagon!" Inkman flew over to his foe and caught him in his arms, "Time for you to pay for your inequities!" he yelled and threw Dagon into a billboard advertising the safety of flying.

"AGH!" Dagon growled as he fell on the top of the tower, "Damn you!" he slowly stood up.

"It's over, Dagon." Inkman landed in front of him, "You know evil will never prevail..."

"All that takes for the victory of evil... is for good people to do nothing..." Dagon chuckled, then used his helmet vision to look at Volta's unconscious body, "And it looks like Volta is doing a whole lotta nothing..."

"You will pay for hurting her, Dagon." Inkman scowled, "Just like you'll pay for hurting all those people you've splatted..." he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, my dues will have to be payed later..." Dagon chuckled when he saw a familiar figure appear on his radar.

"What do you mea-"

"RAHHHH!" Titen roared and jumped to the top of the tower and then some, using his superior altitude to smash down on our hero of light and truth.

"DWAH!" Inkman yelled when he was slammed into the hard concrete,

"HA HA HA!" Titen laughed and picked up The Inkman with his enlarged muscular arm, "DIE!" he threw our hero into an adjacent building.

CRASHHHH! The Inkman broke through the window and through various layers of drywall before ending up on an Urchinite's desk.

"Inkman!?" the Urchinite said in shock and awe, "Wha- Wha-"

"Agh..." Inkman stood up slowly, "Worry not.. citizen... I was just checking if you were filing your paperwork quarterly." he said and looked at the worker's desk, "It seems you are."

"Thanks-"

POOOM! A huge crash was heard, and the immense body of Titen burst in through another section of the building's wall.

"HEEERE'SSSS TITEN!" Titen roared and smiled, then charged at The Inkman. His enlarged muscular arms caused him to run like a gorilla and his overall mass made the floor quake.

Various workers started to flee for their lives as the huge armored Anemonite blitzed through the office building, tumbling down anything in his path.

"Here... we... go..." Inkman gulped as Titen reached a few meters from him, "MY FATHER GIVE ME THE STRENGTH OF 1000 MEN!" he yelled and braced on his P. .

"DRAH!" Titen came in with all he had and crashed straight into The Inkman.

"HEPH!" Inkman used the power of his P. to amazingly hold back Titen.

"WHAT!" Titen was shocked, then started to initiate and armlock with his smaller foe.

"Inkman!" Lodestar came on The Inkman's visor, "Your Pneumatic Energy Enhancers only have a certain limit before they shortcircuit, and this foe doesn't look like he has limits!" she alerted.

"I... can... hold him off... for a bit!" Inkman strained, and then heard his P. creak and spazz in electricity.

"HRAHH!" Titen roared and slowly overcame our hero, "YOU WILL BE CRUSHED!"

"Haph!" Inkman gasped as his P. now gave way, the air pumps burst and hissed, and the metal tubes bent and snapped.

"LITTLE MAN!" Titen yelled and finally manhandled Inkman and swung him over his head, "HAIL MARY PASS!" he roared and threw our hero as far and as hard as he could.

POOM! POOM! POOM! POOM! The sound of Inkman striking multiple walls, columns, furniture, rooms, and other objects sounded through the building, all until our hero finally came out the opposite end of the building.

"Ah..." Inkman groaned as he started to enter free fall- from the 58th floor.

The building still quaked as Titen blitzed through it once more, wanting to be witness to the hero's fall from place.

"WAH!" Inkman finally regained sense and noticed he was falling, "Ho ho!" he reached for his cape in order to glide.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Titen roared and jumped down, aiming to smash him into the concrete 58 storeys below. "RAHH-"

At zenith of the jump, something crashed into the hulking Titen.

POOOM!  
"DWAHHHH!" Titen bellowed as something missile struck him in the chest and sent him flying back into the building from which he came.

"What the hell!?" Dagon, who witnessed the even after recuperating, said in shock and looked for the cause of it, his exo-suit's vision zooming into one certain subject.

There, flying stationary in the air, was Chripington, who had just driven into Titen like a missile.

"..." Dagon jaw dropped as he looked at Chirpington chirp a bit.

"RAHHH!" Titen roared as he reappeared, "STUPID BIRD!" he beat his chest then threw a nearby desk at the small avian.

"CHIRP!" Chirpington peeped and whipped the desk with his tail, sending it straight back.

"Herph!" Titen slapped it back, it was now a game of dead man's volley- with a steel desk.

"Chirp!" Chirpington whipped it back with more strength.

"RAH!" Titen punched the desk, making a huge dent on its frame.

"Chirpington!" Inkman radioed in, "When did you get here!?"

"Chirp chirp chirp!" Chirpington responded, though he was still focused on the deadly game he was playing.

"You heaved Volta back to base!? That fast!?" Inkman grinned, "Oh, you're a lifesaver!" he clapped, then turned his attention to Dagon, who was charging a beam in order to take out Chirpington.

"DIE!" Titen had enough and caught the desk, then jumped out of the building and intended to smash Chripington with it.

"CHIRP!" Chripington was caught off guard, but managed to whip the desk out of Titen's arm, sending it flying straight towards Dagon!

"AH!" Dagon gasped when the desk rocketed towards him, "Oh shi-"

"I got you now!" Inkman sprung up, unfortunately at the wrong place and wrong time, and the desk intended to hit Dagon was intercepted by him.

BOONGG! The desk crashed into our hero and sent him crashing onto the top of a building.

"Chirp..." Chirpington face palmed when he saw his ally get struck, then turned his attention to the Hulking Anemonite 58 storeys down.

"Well... That's a relief..." Dagon chuckled and turned to see The Inkman rise, "Anywho... This has been fun long enough, Inkman- But I'm afraid this is where it ends!" he extended his arm, and his hand started to glow a deep red. "I planned to use all these stored half-lives in order to turn your little bird friend into rotisserie, but I'm glad that I now get to use it on you!" he laughed and charged his power one last time.

"Gah!" Inkman gasped.

"Inkman!" Lodestar came on the screen, "Move out of the way! That thing has the power of 5 Kilotons of TNT! You'll be vaporized!" she cried.

"So will the people in this building if I don't do something..." Inkman muttered, "I must try to deflect this somehow..."

"You can't!" Lodestar alerted, "Just go!"

"TIME TO SAY GOOD NIGHT!" Dagon laughed evilly as all the nuclear energy concentrated on his palm.

"NO!" Inkman yelled and sprung towards Dagon, then once in range flipped his body so that his foot struck his foe's hand. A quick action later, Inkman activated his power plunger in order to make his foot stick on, "Haaa!" he yelled and made the fiend's arm point upwards.

"WHA!?"

"Hah!" Inkman kicked Dagon in the chest, causing his rocket boots to activate and shoot upwards.

"What in the..." Mikoto saw as the two shot up, "What is he-"

KAPPOOOOM! Dagon's attack exploded high above the sky, the shockwave breaking windows and making car alarms blare, but with no overall danger to Seakind in the city.

"Ah... Ah..." Titen looked up, as did Chirpington.

"Impossible!" Mikoto gasped as she saw the fireball and smoke start to die down...

* * *

 **SM'S TIME:**

 **Thanks to all who have read and reviewed.**  
 **Now I seem to be stuck working on three different stories... An RF one, this one, and a personal one- So expect delays.**

 **For Reviewer Jon: I'm not saying anything, but wink wink.**

 **For Reviewer Martha: Well... I don't know... Nintendo may not like it.  
**

 **For KitKattAttack: Well I do try to stand out. I didn't see any comedy series on the Splatoon Fic list, so I went like let's do it.**

 **And I know some have done hero stories, but mine is different. Inkman is not the type of SUPER OP HERO that can blink galaxies out of existence, and as Braveheart wisely said: "Shoot fireballs from their eyes and lightning bolts from their arse".  
Inkman has no superpowers, because if you have been following the progress of this tale (besides subtle religious themes), he is Good, and Good needs no OP super abilities to win. Good wins because the people support it, and that's what is special about Inkman. I never liked stories with OP characters that can win by a landslide, as seen with my other Rune Factory Heroes and Arena stories. Even though they had super powers, they had to work together to win, and most of the time it was by the skin of their teeth.  
That's all I have to talk about really, sorry for this small SM's time.**

 **THANKS FOR JOINING ME and PLEASE REVIEW**

Stay tuned Next week when Inkman faces of against the Shared Universe! Only on _The Pretty Good Inkman_!


	24. The Genesis

**The Pretty Good Inkman**  
 **Chapter 24**

 **THE GENESIS**

* * *

"Chripington... I'm not getting Inkman!" Lodestar asked worriedly, "Please, can you see him!?"

"Chirp Chirp!" Chirpington looked through the smoke and the destruction, "Chirp! CHIRP!"

"You don't see him!?" Lodestar gasped and felt her eyes well up, "What- What- What do you mean?!"

The fireball started to die down and dissipate into nothing, revealing the same amount of nothingness in its wake.

"Hmph..." Titen grunted, "Well... he's not there..."

"Neither is Inkman." Mikoto observed, "We have succeeded our mission."

"But we lost the mastermind..." Titen grunted, "But is that a total loss?"

"Not really..." Mikoto said, "I intercepted her from the little bird." she mumbled and pointed to a KO'd Volta, who was laying on a pile of busted brick.

"So no Inkman... Only that little bird..." Titen muttered, "No one is really protecting the city, so we have more on our plate than they do..." he clapped his hands, "Maybe Dagon had a point... We can take over the city now, the loss of Inkman will make the populous lose hope."

"Yes..." Mikoto grinned, "You are right. But did Dagon actually complete in making your Crime organization into a paramilitary force?"

"Hehehe... that braniac was good for something..." Titen laughed, "But I guess it's time to give this city hell..." he muttered and picked up Volta, "Come on, let's do this."

"Hold up..." Mikoto looked at the explosion site, then saw a large smoky trail shoot off to the south, "Could that be?"

"If you're thinking it's him, don't..." Titen muttered, "That blast would vaporize a whale... even more an Inkling."

"No... I don't believe it..." Mikoto mumbled, then looked up to the sky.

 **0(Insert Flashback Ripple Effect here...)0**

The only thing illuminating Dagon's classical office was an old stone fire place with little dragons on each end of it.

"Dagon... I know what you plan to do." Mikoto mumbled as she saw the archfiend sitting on his chair, "And I do not stand for it..." she gripped her katana strongly.

"You misunderstand, Mikoto." Dagon rotated his chair to face her, "Your contract did not include the action of questioning me or my plans."

"I have the right to-"

"But who says you do?" Dagon chuckled, "This world has no absolutes, so no one is entitled to "rights"." he said in a mocking tone, "So-"

"So you have no right to silence me." Mikoto jabbed back with a smug grin.

"Wha- Hrrr..." Dagon growled, "Shut up!" he slammed his fist, "Don't question my motives!"

"Why not? Aren't you a man of skepticism?" Mikoto mocked him, "You denounced so many things in the name of your plan."

"So what, do you want to kill me because of it?" Dagon laughed, "Seems you are so eager to do so." he noted the tight grip on the katana.

"If it is possible to stop this heinous plot... I will do so." Mikoto growled, "I will not let you make Inkopolis into an ocean of anarchy."

"Why are you so worried about this shanty little town anyways?" Dagon laughed, "There's nothing but wretched do gooders and miserable nobodies. Maybe... perhaps... a son?"

"Ha!" Mikoto gasped, "How'd... You..."

"Relax, woman." Dagon said, "The only interest I have in your son is as a blackmail trump card." he chuckled, "Now... I can tell you the exact floor, on the exact apartment, on the exact street where your son lives... So do you really want to question me right now?"

"You... wouldn't..." Mikoto growled, "You touch my son and you die."

"Oh really..." Dagon said, "Well I'll just press this button here-"

"YOU!" Mikoto screamed and gave a clean cut across the desk, landing behind a sitting Dagon.

Dagon's head was nowhere to be found as the samurai sheathed her blade back inside.

"I have no regrets." Mikoto kicked the chair so it would face her, then looked at the headless Dagon.

POOMP! Dagon's head popped back out, being tucked inside his chest like a cartoon.

"Ha!" Mikoto gasped, "Im... possible! At that distance I don't miss!"

"There's a little secret about me, Mikoto." Dagon stood up and grabbed Mikoto by the neck, "Pretty little Mikoto... oh pretty little naïve Mikoto." he looked at her face, "Nothing in this whole damn hell of a universe can harm me... except him." he growled lowly.

"W-W-What do you mean!?" Mikoto mumbled as Dagon walked around her.

"Well, I shouldn't call you stupid for something you're too stupid to know..." Dagon muttered, "But if you must now... you will now for the price."

"Which is?" Mikoto growled, "I should expect some grisly thing from the likes of you."

"I need an heir." Dagon told her, "But not that scroungy mutt you call a son of yours. One from my superior bloodline."

"Never!" Mikoto spat, "My body will not be used to hold such a disgrace!"

"Well... I guess you don't want your son to live." Dagon opened up a compartment on the wrist of the Exosuit he was wearing,

"Ha... you... fiend..." Mikoto growled and weighed her options, "I... why do you do this?!" she cried.

"Because... I am... Evil." Dagon chuckled as he twirled the little globe on his table.

"Yes you are." Mikoto clenched her katana in pain, "You are the evilest person in the world."

"I think you misunderstand..." Dagon turned to her with serious eyes, "I am Evil."

"What?"

"Listen to me..." Dagon pushed her down on the a small loveseat and looked at her.

 **(2000 Years Ago)**

"There's a disturbance in the East." spoke an Inkling astronomer as he peered into his telescope, "Tibius... write this down."

"Aye." his assistant, and anemonite man with a toga, started to scribble down in a primitive journal, "What kind of disturbance?"

"A falling star..." the magi mumbled, "Way out of the Star Shower period..." he looked at the burning object as it streaked across the sky.

"Say... it looks like it's coming... for us!" the anemonite gasped as the star broke through the atmosphere.

"It just became a meteorite!" the magi muttered as the object crash landed about 10 leagues out, making the ground shake and their ears hurt.

KAPPOOOOMMM! The explosion resonated through the air, scaring the two astronomers.

"Woah!" the anemonite said, then saw the fires of the impact start to quell,

"Amazing!" the magi gleamed in joy, "An asteroid fell close to me!"

"I don't think we should look at it..." the anemonite said, "In the west... a falling star is a sign of the gods... an omen of destruction and calamity."

"That is the west..." the magi said as he fixed his turban, "in the east, we see it as a sign of power and majesty."

The two walked down the sandy dune they were observing from and started to shuffle closer to the crash spot.

The crater was smoking and still had little tufts of burning desert grass around the black sand inside the crater.

"Woah..." the anemonite looked in the crater and saw what was in it, "What is that?"

"It looks like a... like a..." the magi looked at what seemed to be a meteor, but it was in fact, two separate objects.

"Are those... what?" the anemonite looked at the took objects, which were in fact two stone cribs with human babies in them.

"Impossible." the magi slid down the crater, holding his turban to keep it from sliding off, landing at the bottom with a grunt. His assistant following suit, keeping his toga in place as he landed near his mentor.

"Are these... children?" the anemonite asked as he looked at the babies, "They do not look like Inklings."

"They kind of do." the magi stared at the sight, "Except... they are unspeakably plain..."

The two babies were white in color, but the one on the left had deep red pupils while the one on the right had bright blue eyes.

"These must be the offspring of the gods." the apprentice muttered, "This is an omen."

"Wow..." the magi said and reached for the blue eyed baby, touching him with his dry hand.

Shwwoooo! The baby started to glow in a brilliant light, stunning the two wayfarers as the light struck their eyes like a wave of knives. However, as quickly as the light came, it left, like an angel's kiss.

"Ah... ah..." the apprentice mumbled as he saw the new sight, the baby was now an Inkling egg!

"What in the world happened." the magi said, then reached to touch the other baby.

The other baby screeched in a high pitch, causing the apprentice to capitulate in pain. A deep dark red flash of light shone, and that baby was turned into an Inkling egg.

"No one must know about this..." the magi muttered as he looked at his palm, which had a pitch black mark on it from touching the child, "We must get rid of these... these eggs..."

"Hm... Very well." Tibius mumbled and the two started to cover the eggs in dirt.

00000000

"We tell no one of this, alright?" the magi asked Tibius as they walked away from the crash site, "This must remain a secret..."

"How long will it take to get back to town?" Tibius asked as the two started to wander into the desert,

"Not long if we follow the stars." the magi said, "We should be-" he mumbled when he saw the night sky start to get covered in pitch black.

"Oh no..." Tibius mumbled as he saw a large rolling wall of dirt and sand approach them, "I told you it was a curse!"

"No no no no!" the magi yelled, "Run!" he yelled and the two started to sprint away from the sandstorm...

 **00000000**

"And that's how Inkman and I came to this wretched planet..." Dagon chuckled, "The only way that I know about the sandstorm is because I tainted the man when he touched me, and I could see all that he perished through."

"You're... a monster..." Mikoto mumbled as she got up from the chair, "I knew there was something wrong... about you, you vile spawn.."

"I don't think the circumstances of my genesis are monstrous..." Dagon smirked, "I think they're... divine..." he laughed, "But I digress..." he twirled his globe once more, "There's only one thing that can kill Dagon, and that is the hand of Inkman... and there's only one thing that can kill The Inkman... and that is the hand of Dagon."

"Why..." Mikoto asked, "It seems this was.. planned..."

"Hmph." Dagon scoffed, "It's chance... the universe is but a big cosmic accident spurred by chance, as is life itself. I guess all this die rolling landed on us. Now... I am done with you... You have served me enough." he chuckled and left the office...

 **00(Remove Flashback Effects Now)00**

"If you want to look for him in a fruitless search, fine." Titen said, snapping Mikoto out of her trance, "But you'll miss all the fun of taking over Inkopolis."

"I'm sure I will find him quick, he was on the left side of the conflict." Mikoto mumbled, "He has the power to destroy my only pride and joy." she said to herself, then rocketed off to the direction of the smoky trail.

00000000

"Chirp..." Chirpington overheard the conversation, then used his naturally incredible Bird Vision to spot the smoke trail heading to the north.

"Very, well, go find him. I'll look for Volta where you left her." Lodestar radioed in, "Please find him, Chirpington..."

"Chirp!" Chirpinton peeped and flew to the north, and the search for the two was on!

 **00(LATER THAT NIGHT)00**

"Chaos in Inkopolis!" Marie yelled at the camera, "Inkman has been defeated in a struggle against Dagon! Oh... what will we do now!"

"Seakind all over the city have just gone absolutely out of it!" Callie said, "Mass riots and pillaging are widespread, while the police are busy handling the Big Boss Empire, who have come out splatters blazing!"

"Inkopolis seems doomed!" Marie cried, "Oh, Inkman! Why did you have to go when your people need you the most!? Oh, who will hear our-"

"RAH!" a group of seakind burst into the studio with torches and pitchforks.

"INKMAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

* * *

 **SM'S TIME:  
**

 **Hope you liked this midnight chapter of Inkman!  
What will happen now that Inkopolis has gone into absolute disarray!?**

 **Even though Dagon isn't around, it seems his vision has come true- But will Mikoto find him, or will Chirpington counter her by finding our hero first?**

 **Oh this is getting Juicy!**

 **For Reviewer Pokejowita: No I'm not, it was a little joke. I'm afraid there are a lot of things separating my stories from theirs.**

 **For Reviewer PizzaLovingTurtle: Well he is Inkman... I mean it's in his nature to help, especially when filing taxes. And Chirpington prefers badminton better.**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP WATCH!**

Stay tuned next week when Inkman faces off against (Insert your character here at the end of your review)! Only on... _THE PRETTY GOOD INKMAN_!


	25. The Search for Good And Evil

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Chapter 25**

 **The Search for Good and Evil**

* * *

"Ah..." Inkman groaned as he groggily arose from the crater he had mad on impact, then looked at the long trench in which had slid on the earth for about 2 leagues, "What? Happened?" he held his head in pain.

Our hero looked around and saw he wasn't in Inkopolis, but a lush green garden paradise in which many beautiful things grew.

"Where am I... I need to get back to Inkopolis!" Inkman stood alert, "Lest that fiend takes over the fair city!" he yelled, and then started to run, only to trip on a huge tree root soon after.

"WAH!" our hero yelped as he fell straight into a small creek, making the water splash around him.

The water rippled for a few minutes until it suddenly ceased, then became like a mirror, fully showing Inkman his reflection.

"What in the world?" Inkman looked at the water, then touched it with his finger.

SHWOOO! The pool gave off a bright shine which stunned The Inkman, then a few sparkles come from it's surface. After a few moments, the lights and the sparkles were gone.

"What... in..." The Inkman looked at his reflection, "I am a..."

00

"Human..." Dagon looked at himself in the dark and murky water of a small craggy pond found in a lava filled wasteland with no lifekind found on it, the fiend patting his head to make sure it was true. "Lies." Dagon said in disgust, feeling nothing but the broken helmet of his exosuit and not the bare human face he saw in the pond.

The archenemy of Good stood up and looked at himself in the water, then turned away, only to see a lone tree barely clinging on to life in this environment.

"That's odd." Dagon muttered as he scanned the tree with his suit, "My results may be a little glitchy, but no life signs were found..." he looked at the tree and walked towards it, "Why am I just getting this mangy little potted plant now?"

The tree had very little leaves, and the ones it did have were already brown and crusty, only adding slight decoration to the twisted and mangled branches of the miserable tree.

"Hm..." Dagon touched it, "YOW!" he growled and saw that the branches were covered in thorns, "Stupid tree-" he paused his anger when he saw something that caught his eye and threw him off.

On the tree was a very delectable fruit, it looked so plump and delicious that a very tired and hungry Dagon could not resist touching it.

"Ha..." Dagon grinned and plucked the fruit from tree and then bit into it.

However, once a part of the fruit was chewed off, the fruit itself became rotten and diseased in its appearance- which was not noticed by Dagon.

"Hamph!" Dagon bit into the last bit of it.

00

"Hom!" Inkman ate his fruit too, which looked like a mango but was bright gold, "I wonder... BLEGH!" Inkman gagged as he felt a taste in his mouth that was incredibly unpleasant.

00

"Mm..." Dagon grinned as the fruit left a delectable and serene flavor in his mouth, "That was quite good to tell you the truth." he laughed.

00

"AGH..." Inkman groaned, then felt relieved when the taste passed, and all that was left was an overwhelming flavor of goodness in his stomach, "What.. was that?" he asked, now calmed.

00

"HA!" Dagon yelled when his stomach quaked and groaned and trembled by the deleterious effects of the fruit, strong enough to bring the Inkling to his knees. "What kind of wretched- GAH!" he gagged, then looked up.

His eyes were becoming deep dark red in color...

00

"HAAAAA!" Inkman yelled as he felt a surge of power run trough him, "What is this?" he felt his Inkling features fade away, his ears shrunk and his eyes lost their black band.

00

"Gah... Gah..." Dagon gasped and felt his beak teeth fade away, then he felt his tentacle hair recede back into his head in order to become a new dry human hair...

0000000000

"Ha... Ha..." Inkman muttered as the transformation was completed, he was now back to his original form- a Human being.

Inside, Inkman felt a huge increase of power... However, this power was not of strength, but of soul.

"Ha... wow..." Inkman muttered as he felt his spirits renewed, as if he had been born again in some mystical way.

"HAAAAA!" Inkman shone in a white aura.  
00  
"RAAAAHH!" Dagon shot out black beams of energy as he started to bulk up in physical strength and brute power.

 **000000000**

The earth started to shake, and the seas started to ruffle and rise up in great waves.

Inkopolis, which had black plumes of smoke rising from last night's anarchy, started to tremble and quake.

"What is going on?" some random gangsters yelled as windows started to break and cement started to crack underneath them.

"Breaking news!" Callie and Marie came on the large television in the square, "An unnatural natural disaster is heading on it's way to Inkopolis! Expect a 7.6 Magnit-"

KRASH! The large television fell to the ground because of the earthquake, exploding in an empty yet disaster struck Inkopolis Square.

"Woah!" some civilians yelled as they saw the sacked and graffitied Booya Base start to crack and shake violently...

 **000000000**

"I CAN DESTROY THE ENTIRE SOLAR SYSTEM WITH MY POWER!" Dagon laughed as he saw the huge size of his biceps, nearly breaking his exosuit apart due to their girth.

The ground underneath him cracked like a shattered pot, burned like molten iron, the dust was whipped up in a whirlwind, and red bolts of lightning struck near him.

 **000000000**

"What is this power!?" Mikoto gasped as she walked towards Dagon's location, nearly being sent flying back by the great hurricane like winds that were being sent out.

She gained a footing with her exosuit, then looked ahead and scanned with her helmet.

"That power..." Mikoto muttered as he exosuit scanned, "No... IT'S OVER 9000!" she yelled in shock as her helmet computer kept going up and rising in calculation.

 **000000000**

"Ha... ha..." Inkman looked around himself, and unlike his counterpart in the south, his powering up had not increased his physical strength or caused such devestation.

"My power... comes from above." he looked up to the sky and fell to his knees.

 **000000000**

"Ha ha ha!" Dagon laughed as he felt his new power, "I am the ultimate life form... the perfect being!"

"Millions of years rolled up into one magnum opus... One... Supreme... Work of Life." he flexed his muscles, which had sized down to more manageable proportions.

 **000000000**

 **000000000**

"Perhaps this is going better than I thought." Titen laughed as he stood in the governor's seat which overlooked all of Inkopolis, "That Dagon sure was a bright guy."

"Boss, for you." one of his goons came up with a golden phone,

"Huh?" Titen turned, "Who could it be?" he grabbed the phone and placed it near his ear.

"Titen..." a familiar voice spoke, "I found him..."

* * *

 **SM'S TIME:**

 **Thank you to those who commented! I love the support you all give me, it is my reason to write!**

 **It seems Dagon's power has reason to those beyond Inkling comprehension! Will Inkman, who did not get blessed in such manner, be able to face off his arch-nemesis now?  
Finding our hero is now top priority if Inkopolis, maybe even the world, wants to be safe from Anarchy!**

 **Stay Tuned Next Week when Inkman faces off against Virginia, who is acting demickey!**


	26. SUPER INKMAN 64

**Super Inkman 64**

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

"Hm..." Mikoto muttered as she looked around the desolate wasteland, "I had his power on my scanners, but now it's... vanished." she saw a charred crater a few feet ahead.

Wherever Dagon was, he was not there at the moment.

But for the Inkman, he emerged in the middle of the city, the city he loved. The city was in breakdown, businesses were broken into, buildings were sacked and burning, cars were toppled and burnt.

"What... happened..." Inkman rubbed his head as he looked at the wasted streets, "What happened to Inkopolis?" he looked at the broken mission that was in flames, the place he was brought up was in shambles, "Oh.. YOU BLEW IT UP! MERCY ON YOU! MERCY ON ALL OF YOU!" he got on his knees and cried.

A gang, hearing the commotion, appeared from the nearby alley carrying splatters and ink-bats, they zeroed in on what they thought was new prey and victim for their wily schemes.

"We got him alright." an anemonite woman chuckled as she grabbed her police issue inkstol, "Time to- Wait..." she gasped.

The other gang members muttered when they recognized the man crying on his knees, it was none other than the bringer of justice, the protector of peace and goodwill.

"That's... Inkman!" the shrimpite gang leader stammered, "Where did... he..."

"Was it that light we saw back there?" an inkling member asked as he pointed a down the street, "I told you that guy ain't normal! He's an alien!" he raised his splattershot in fear.

"If we stop him now, we can be safe!" the shrimpite leader snarled and started to fire his Hydra Splatling at the Hero.

"Ha!" Inkman noticed the threat and jumped up with his Spring Slinkies to shoot up, "Evil doers! You will pay for your crimes against Seakind!" he raised up his hand and started making a blue sphere of energy above his head, "Everyone! Give me-" he paused when an Inkling dressed in a suit came up to him with a sheet of paper. "What's this?" Inkman stopped his attack and read the paper, "This move is already used by someone else? Well I don't want to be thief now, thank you." he handed the paper back to the inkling, who then left.

"Hraah!" all the gang members started to fire at the hero's general position, laying a heavy barrage of ink at him.

"Time to teach these youngsters the right way!" Inkman absorbed the bullets and then swooped down, kicking a Sploosh-o-matic out of the hands of an anemonite. He then sprinted using his boots and karate chopped the Charger of an Inkling girl, breaking it in half.

"He's too fast!" one of the gang members cried as he tried to shoot the hero, but also trying to avoid friendly fire, "I can- Wah!" he had his weapon kicked out of his arms.

"Ha ha!" Inkman laughed when their weapons were all disabled, "Now, surrender and face no more penalties!" he pointed at them.

"You and what army?" one of the gang members scoffed and crossed his arms.

"The Pol-" Inkman looked around him and saw that his law enforcement allies were nowhere around, "Police? This should be the time they appear..." he sighed, "But nevertheless, I have enough Inkman Capture Bolas for all of you!" he pulled one of his devices out. However, he paused when he saw a red flash on top of Dagon Industries Tower.

"Are you... not going to stop us?" the anemonite woman asked as she pulled out some nunchuks.

"Right now... there's a greater evil to stop..." Inkman grumbled and got into a stance, then blasted off with his spring slinkies.

"So... we're free to-" the shrimpite leader gasped when an assortment of capture bolas rained down from the sky and wrapped around him and his crew, "Or not." he sighed.

Inkman flew towards downtown Inkopolis, where the rising smoke of countless pillages started to conceal the surrounding landscape.

"I see him." a figure on top of Dagon's tower grinned and extended his hand towards a certain sector of the sky, "Time to by blown to bits, Inkman!" the figure took off his helmet and revealed it to be Dagon, "Desolation Beam!" he yelled and blasted a concentrated beam of evil energy.

"Huh?" Inkman muttered, "My sensors detect an abnormal rise of ev-"

"Inkman!?" Lodestar came on the radio, "You're here!? You're back!?" she exclaimed, "Oh thank heavens! I tought you were gone!" she cried.

"Can't tal- WAH!" Inkman barely avoided the death beam headed straight at him, but could finally see the tower due to the clearing in the smoke the attack cut through. "Lodestar... Dagon's back... But stronger than ever!" our hero radioed in.

"I will do all I can to help you!" Lodestar responded, "I have sent Chirpington to assist you!" she alerted.

"And Volta?" Inkman asked, "Why-"

"Inkman." Lodestar muttered, "Volta is MIA... Chirpington couldn't find her..." she sighed.

"Hmm... Very well." Inkman gulped and locked on to Dagon, "I will destroy Dagon once and for all..." he clenched his fist, which started to glow a bright white.

"I have you now..." Dagon smirked and clenched his own fist, which was as dark as the deepest night, "RAHHHH!" he rocketed from the top of the tower.

"JUSTICE PUNCH!"  
"REVEL FIST!" the two enemies yelled and both their fists struck, creating a shockwave that surprisingly did not affect anything physical around.

"I will destroy... you..." Dagon growled as he tried to overpower Inkman, shooting up into the sky, Inkman following behind.

"I may not have superpowers like you, but I have the spirit to counter them all..." Inkman growled as he started to punch the villain midair.

"Demon Blaster!" Dagon took off his helmet again and blasted a sinister black wave from his mouth.

"ARGH!" Inkman groaned as he was sent careening down, only to catch an updraft and recover altitude. "Dagon! I will end this!" he yelled as he flew upwards, "Justice Kick!" he flipped himself and kicked the fiend in the chin.

"Gah!" Dagon shot upwards, only to recuperate seconds after, "You big- ARGH!" he was uppercutted higher into the air.

"Inkman Capture Bolas!" Inkman threw his devices, snagging the fazed Dagon, "I got you now!" he caught up to ensnared villain, catching hold of him and then descending.

"Argh..." Dagon groaned as he felt his altitude decrease incredibly, "Huh!?"

"Inkman's Fearsome Falcon Dive!" Inkman plummeted, only to pull up and release Dagon at the last second, causing the latter to crash with great force.

"DWAH!" Dagon gasped and went through at least a meter of concrete, "Argh... Damn him..." he grimaced and placed his helmet back on, "I WILL TAKE YOU OUT OF THE SKY!" he shot back up, tackling the Inkman while using his superior lift power.

"AH!" Inkman was sent to the sky by a fierce punch, "WOAH!"

"Now, Titen!" Dagon chuckled and radioed, "Destroy Inkman!" he laughed and saw his ally jump out of a nearby building and intercept our hero.

"RAH!" Titen, in his hulking form, grabbed Inkman midair with one hand, "CRUSH INKMAN!" he said and threw him at another building before clasping it himself.

"BWAH!" Inkman crashed through many columns before stopping after entering an elevator. The elevator indicator scrolled down rapidly from the 40th floor down.

"He should be coming soon, Mikoto." Dagon read the elevator status from his suit, "Take him out once he strikes the bottom."

"Aye." Mikoto focused on the elevator door ahead of her, then saw the indicator strike one.

The doors opened, and the Super Samurai charged, cutting straight through the steel doors and concrete wall.

"Huh?" the woman saw that there was no one inside the elevator, "Boss... He's... not her-"

"Wrong floor!" Inkman swung down from above and dive kicked the inkling, "Inkman's Justice Jubilee!" he uppercutted Mikoto's stomach, then elbowed her neck down and finally roundhouse kicked her.

"Ah!" Mikoto screamed as she shot out the building, landing next to Dagon himself.

"I thought you had no superpowers!" Dagon yelled as Inkman emerged from the building, "How then did you send Mikoto so far?"

"I have P. for my legs." Inkman showed his gadgets, "I placed them as I was sliding down the elevator lane."

"That won't save you." Dagon chuckled and snapped his fingers, then Titen slid down the building and smashed Inkman into the street.

"DOY!" Inkman yelped when he was slammed, only his left arm stuck out of the concrete.

"He's good..." Mikoto groaned as she stood back up, rubbing her neck, "Better than I expected..."

"Inkman is the only one that poses a threat to my existence." Dagon grunted, "Of course he's good... And Good." he clenched his fist, "Mash him to a pulp, Titen! Use that new power source you have!" he pointed to Volta, who was chained to a machine on Titen's back and supplying the enemy with electric power for the exosuit.

"SMASH!" Titen roared and grabbed The Inkman, then crushed him in his hands.

"AGH!" The Inkman groaned as he felt his body be crushed, "RAH!" he yelled and used the power of his P. to break free, stunning all three bad guys.

"Huh?" Titen saw as his hands were empty, "YOU WILL PAY!" he roared and charged up an electric punch, "DIE!" he released his punch, only to have it stopped halfway.

A huge robot stood inbetween Titen and The Inkman and had the latter's electric fist in its robotic hand, moments later throwing the hulking anemonite to a broken down eighteen wheeler.

"What in the..." Mikoto saw as the huge robot powered up, the thrusters in the back roaring to life, "who-"

"Who in the hell is that!?" Dagon yelled as the robot charged towards a downed Titen.

"Is that..." Inkman rubbed the back of his head, "Could it be-"

"Chirp!" Chirpington, holding a joystick between his wings, appeared on his display, "Chirp chirp!" he put on a serious beak.

"Thank you, my dear Avian Ally..." Inkman gave the robot a thumbs up, "You have always been by my side!"

"Do you like the Fighting Falcon G2?" Lodestar came on, "It's made specifically to fight Titen's ever increasing physical strength... Call it a Titenbuster." she smiled.

"RAH!" Titen bellowed as he locked arms with the Chirpington, sending a surge of lighting through his arms into the robot's.

"Chirp!" Chripington peeped and grounded his machine, sending the electricity harmlessly into the ground.

"Now, time to- AH!" Inkman barely avoided a cut from Mikoto, this one took a chunk of his yellow cape, "Wah!" he jumped back to avoid an assault from Dagon.

"Can you fight against the three of us?" Dagon chuckled, "You're only one man and a bird with a tinker toy." he looked at Chripington manhandle Titen.

"Chirp Chirp!" Chripington peeped and grabbed the chained Volta while putting Titen in a neckhold, "CHIRP!" he screeched and unhooked Volta from the fiend's system.

"Ha!" Mikoto was when Titen was kicked into a building, then saw Volta stand on the Fighting Falcon G2's hand.

"One thing about being in a system..." Volta grinned as she stood, "Is that you keep the energy!" she posed, "I'm back, Inkman!" she jumped down and ran to his side.

"I see it's even now..." Inkman crossed his arms and looked at Dagon, "3 versus 3..." he entered a fighting stance.

"Grrr..." Titen lined up with Dagon and snarled at Chirpington.

"I'll take you out, sword lady!" Volta faced Mikoto, "I'll shock you till you surrender!" she jumped up.

"This is more like it..." Dagon smirked at Inkman, "Just me and you... no distractions." he entered a fighting stance and glared at Inkman.


	27. Inkmaggedon

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Inkmaggedon  
Chapter 27**

* * *

"Get back!" the last few remnants of the Inkopolis PD pushed back some curious civilians wanting to see the fight, "This place isn- AH!" the inkling speaking gasped as a nearby explosion rocked the ground.

"Do it now, Chirpington!" Lodestar told the bird, "Fire the Gylan Beam!" she cheered.

"Chirp!" Chirpington nodded and extended his robot's arm, which split apart and revealed a barrel, "CHIRP!" he fired a devastating beam of light that pushed Titen into an abandoned building an exploded.

"Mobile Suit Fighting Falcon G2!" Lodestar clapped, "It's amazing!"

"I got you!" Volta jumped from the mech's back and dive kicked Mikoto, who backflipped in order to avoid being struck.

"Little girl!" Mikoto growled as she held her blade, "You're wearing my patience thin!"

"I'll wear you all thin!" Volta charged a bolt, "Die!" she unleashed the wicked lightning blast.

"Ha!" Mikoto gasped and focused, then cut the bolt in half! "RAH!" she went through the electricity and then sheathed her katana, "Hmph!" she ran to her aggressor and kicked her.

"Wah!" Volta was sent into a street light, then rolled behind it to avoid a swooping Dagon.

"Get off my tail!" Dagon yelled as he pulled up, then turned to face The Inkman, "I got you now!" he locked on, "Debauchery Drive Beam!" he shot a spiraling dark and red beam of power.

"Hmph." Inkman muttered and made his leg shining white, then kicked the beam up into the sky, where it exploded harmlessly.

"Ha ha!" Dagon charged and punched, only to have it stopped by our hero.

"I won't let you win..." Inkman growled as he had a strength contest with his archnemesis, "Not even if the whole world comes against me... I will not stop fighting evil!" he yelled and pushed back Dagon.

"What power!?" Dagon gasped when he was sent back with force, "You're... still in your basic state... I was the one with the power boost! I can lay waste to this whole planet if I wanted to!" he charged another beam, "And that's what I'l do! Starting with this city!" he yelled.

"Ha!" Lodestar gasped, "Inkman! Your sensors are indicating a high anomaly in the surge of evil..." she warned, "This sudden increase is incredible. Watch out!"

"Kaos Kanon!" Dagon roared and launched his furious pulse of evil energy, making the nearby buildings crack and fall.

"Watch out Inkman!" Volta screamed as she saw the pulse zero in on her cousin.

"I will wipe you off the face of the planet!" Dagon laughed, "Begone!" he roared and put extra power behind the pulse.

"Get out of here!" Inkman turned to Chirpington and Volta, "Do it now!"

"Ok- WAH!" Volta was sucker punched by Titen and was sent into the path of the pulse, incapacitated.

"Volta!" Inkman gasped in horror, "ELLIE!" he yelled and ran to her.

The pulse made its way down, and soon engulfed both Inkman and Volta, exploding in a brilliant flash the blinded all of Inkopolis. The explosion shook the ground, and a huge mushroom cloud took over downtown, but only downtown.

"It seems I didn't wipe the entire town off the surface of the Earth." Dagon growled as the smoke subsided, revealing he had only left a small crater that took about 3 blocks of downtown Inkopolis, "What could have-" he paused when he zoomed in to the middle of the crater.

"Ink... man?" Volta muttered when she opened her eyes, seeing her older cousin above her, "Are... you..." she looked at his tattered condition.

"You're safe now... Ellie..." Inkman muttered as he fell and rolled over, "Go! He wants me!" he groaned and held his chest.

"I-I-I..." Volta stood, completely unscathed, "I... I'm sorry." she gulped when she saw Dagon charge another blast, then ran off.

"Looks like everyone has deserted you, Inkman." Dagon chuckled, "It seems you will die alone... Pity pity." he smirked and extended his hand, "Pity! YOU'LL GET NONE FROM ME! DIE!" he launched his pulse once more.

"I can stop this..." Inkman stood and took a stance, "I'll take this, Dagon!" he yelled and extended his arms.

"HAHAHA- HUH!?" Dagon yelled when two bolts of light landed in front of the pulse and made it disipate, then a third bolt almost struck him, "What is this?"

"It seems to be some form of... Orbital Cannon." Lodestar reported, "Probably stationed somewhere in space..."

"Hm..." Inkman looked up to the moon, which had a spot that shone white, "I know who it is..." he smiled.

"What is this!?" Dagon snarled, "Do you have a blaster on the moon!?" he looked at the celestial body, "Well... I better take it out then..." he laughed and once again charged his evil energy.

"Not today, villain!" Inkman raised his hand to the sky, "Now! Love!" he yelled and a beam of light shot down from the moon.

Down from the light ray came down a figure, it was none other than the Empress of the Moon herself, holding a bow which she used to send down the bolts from before.

"Who is that!?" Dagon asked as he looked at the woman, "Is that-"

"When I touch down on the Earth... I shall be one." Empress Tori said.

"I shall be one." Lodestar repeated on the radio, and Empress Tori started to shine.

"What in the..." Inkman stepped back as the two Toris stood next to each other, then merged into one.

"Just call me... Super Vegi-" Empress Tori was stopped by an Inkling in a black suit, "Oh... That's taken too..." she looked at Inkman, who shrugged his shoulders, "Ha... Fine..." she gave the paper back to the Inkling, who left.

"I say... I guess that must be someone important to you." Dagon held his chin, "Could it be a lover? When you're evil... you don't need to bother with affection." he scoffed and clenched his fist.

"So I guess you'll die alone..." Inkman muttered and looked at Tori, "Now! Let's do this! Super Inkman Tori Torpedo Turret Tornado Kick!" he yelled and grabbed Tori's hands, then threw her.

"Hyah!" Tori kicked Dagon in the chest, only for him to eat the attack and not even budge.

"You can't hurt me." Dagon grunted and crossed his arms.

"I won't hurt you." Tori smiled and fell back to the Earth, revealing Inkman rocketing behind her.

"You forgot the Tornado Kick!" Inkman yelled and roundhouse kicked the fiend, "HYAH!"

"BWAH!" Dagon yelled and crashed into a radio antenna.

"Tori! Time for the Ultimate Tori Inkman Blaster Master Moon Boom Barrage!" he looked at Tori and extended his arm.

"Yes!" Tori jumped up to grab his hand, "Let's do it!" she grinned and put a light bolt in her bow, "Fire!" she blasted her attack.

"AGH!" Dagon was struck and sent flying.

"Time for the BOOM BARRAGE!" Inkman yelled and threw a bunch of his Inkman Devastating Boom Boom Sticks at the fiend, "Ha!"

The sticks exploded with great Cataclysm, sending Dagon flying up in a trail of smoke, sort of like a burning rocket.

"Time for The Inkman's Devastating Strength!" Inkman shot up, "This is for all the Evil you've done, Dagon!" he yelled and clenched his fist.

"HA HA!" Dagon recovered and started to power up, growing in size, "RAHHHH!" he yelled and reached a colossal height in a matter of seconds.

"GAH!" Inkman slowed down, stopping before he crashed into the Huge Dagon, "What in the deep blue sea?"

"HAHAHA!" Dagon yelled and punched Inkman with his oversized fist, causing our hero to plummet to the earth.

"Inkman!" Tori gasped when she saw her partner break the concrete, "You!" she pointed at Dagon, then fired another bolt of light.

"Ha ha ha!" Dagon laughed and shrugged off the attack, "Puny woman... I will destroy you!" he swooped down and tried to crush her with his foot.

"Tori!" Inkman stood and pushed her out of the way, being crushed in her place.

"Agh!" Tori landed on the hard street, "Inkman!" she cried when she saw Dagon rub his foot on the ground as if Inkman was some insect.

"HAHAHAHA!" Dagon laughed, "PUNY INKMAN! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" he removed his foot.

"Doy..." Inkman, which was as flat as stepped on gum, muttered, then sprung back to full form, "Agh..."

"TIME TO CRUSH-" Dagon paused when another bolt struck his right cheek, "Hmm..." he looked at Tori.

"Leave him alone!" Tori cried, "You can hurt me, but leave him!" she shot another bolt.

"HRRRR..." Dagon growled as he ate the attack, "VERY WELL, MORTAL..." he smirked and kicked Tori hard.

"AH!" Tori shrieked and was sent crashing into a large stone structure.

"TORI!" Inkman yelled and ran to her side, "Tori..." he knelt beside her.

"TIME TO WREAK HAVOC!" Dagon roared and blasted a portion of the city with a powerful, making it explode in a brilliant flash.

"Ha!" Volta gasped, the other returning, "Inkman! He's destroying the city!" she ran to him, "He's going to splat everyone!" she cried.

"Chirp!" Chirpington, who had an unconcious, normal-sized Titen in his beat up robotic arms, added and looked when Dagon destroyed another portion of the city.

"Inkman-san..." Tori groaned as she awoke, then touched his cheek, "I am... very hurt... But... don't mind me... You finish the job... I'll always help you..." she smiled and a single tear escaped her eye.

"Tori..." Inkman muttered when Tori went cold, "Tori? TORI!" he yelled to the sky.

"She's... splat-?" Volta gulped, "No... not Tori..." she whimpered, "Not her..." she collapsed, "Tori! Wake up!"

"CHIRP!" Chirpington, Titen, and the Fighting Falcon were slapped aside by Dagon's foot, all crashing into another building and the two living beings fell unconcious, the machine was wrecked.

"Inkman!" Volta screamed when Dagon's foot eclipsed their position, "He's going to-"

"HYAH!" a voice yelled, and a straight line cut across Dagon's calf, causing the fiend to stumble and roar in pain.

A single figure landed near the three, it was Mikoto, who sheathed her katana and turned to the two heroes. "I grieve with you, Inkman." she muttered, "I have felt the pain of a loved one..."

"What do you want!?" Volta gnashed her teeth, "Are you here to cause us more trouble! Can't you see-" she stopped when Inkman raised his hand.

"I never wanted this." Mikoto sighed, "I never wanted to join Dagon... I never wanted to become an assassin of my proficiency... But... I did it..." she cried, "For the security of my son... my only son... I couldn't refuse Dagon's authority, or he'd have him splatted." she looked to a destroyed part of the city, "But I now know evil does not keep its word." she shed some tears. "Please, Inkman!" Mikoto pleaded, "Stop Dagon! Stop him before he hurts anymore innocent Inkling children!"

"MORTAL FOOLS!" Dagon bellowed and fired a devastating pulse from his mouth, striking all of them.

"AHH!" Volta screamed as was knocked unconscious, to the point of death even.

"AUGH!" Mikoto yelled and her armor was destroyed, but it kept her alive on a fine string.

"ARGH!" Inkman, holding on to Tori, crashed into a pillar, "Agh..." he fell to the ground, completely exhausted.

"IT LOOKS LIKE I WIN, INKMAN!" Dagon roared, "EVIL WINS IN THE END! CHAOS RULES THIS PUNY MORTAL WORLD!" he charged up another pulse in his hand, "I WILL PURGE THIS ENTIRE PLANET OF ANY GOODWILL!"

"Not... today..." Inkman groaned and weakly stood, "Evil will never rule this world... I will stop you..."

"THIS ATTACK WILL DESTROY THE ENTIRE SURFACE OF THE PLANET! YOU CAN'T EVEN UNSCREW A PICKLE JAR!" Dagon taunted, "HOW WILL YOU WIN!?"

"Because... Good will win..." Inkman muttered, "In the darkest night, Good will find the light... In the deepest hole, Good will find the escape... In the direst circumstances, Good will find the victory... IT IS THIS REASON GOOD ALWAYS WINS AND WILL REIGN FOREVER!" he clenched his fist, which started to glow like a star.

"I WILL WIPE YOUR SCUM OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET!" Dagon launched his powerful pulse.

"GOOD WILL TRIUMPH!" Inkman shot up with his glowing fist, "PROVIDENCE PUNCH!" he yelled and broke through the pulse, dissipating it, and then struck Dagon in the chest.

"AHHHHHH!" Dagon roared as the power overcame him, "NOOOOOOOO!" he was engulfed in a blinding flash of light.

The wind died down, and the light with it... There was no sound, there was no disturbance, there stood Inkman and lay Dagon...

"T-T-Tori..." Inkman limped towards his partner's body, "I did it..." he smiled and lay by her side, "I won... Dagon... is vanquished..." he sighed, "If only you could see it... I would sacrifice it all to see you smile..." he muttered, then saw that a wave of light moved through his body.

The light wave slowly turned Inkman's human body back into its original inkling form, and a subsequent black wave did the same for Dagon's.

"Hmmm..." Tori groaned, then opened her eyes, "I-Inkman?" she looked at her partner and smiled, "You... won?"

"Yes." Inkman nodded, "I won..." he smiled and held her tight.

"Inkman..." Dagon groaned, "This isn't over..." he stood, then his Inkling body started to dissipate, "You may have defeated my physical form... but rest assured Evil will live on!" he yelled, and the red and black spirit inside him shot up into the sky and exploded in a black wave.

"Even in your immaterial form... Good will stop you." Inkman told the now invisible Dagon, then stood, "Tori... We've won..." he picked her up, "It's over... for now."

"We did it!" Volta revived and ran to her cousin's side, "We defeated Dagon!"

"Not truly defeated." Inkman told her, "But we did cause him a major setback." he looked up to the smoky skies.

 **00000000**

A soft spring breeze moved through the air, and a newly repaired and now bustling Inkopolis was full of vibrant colors and vibrant life.

"This is how I like it!" Ellie smiled as she saw the city from their mountain base, "Oh, I'm so happy that everything is back to normal now!"

"So am I..." Elijah took a big whiff of the clean mountain air, "Say, Ellie, where's Tori?" he asked.

"She's inside..." Ellie responded, "Not on the moon I may add... Shame she had to come back to earth when she was back together... but her Empress dress is so cute!" she grinned.

"I'm back." Tori appeared from inside the house, "I was just helping Chirpington with the lunch." she told them.

"You're so cute, Tori!" Ellie squeled when she saw Tori's imperial kimono, "Oh! I'm so glad I'm related to you!" she waved, "Cousin, please tell me you're going to have kids!" she jumped up and down.

"Ellie, please..." Tori blushed and became flustered, "I believe we spoke about this..." she sighed sadly.

"We did?" Ellie asked, "When did we? What's wrong?" she muttered when she looked at their sad expressions.

"Ellie... I can't have children." Elijah told her, "I can't... It's not in my biology to have them."

"And I can't have any either." Tori mumbled, "Another reason why my family didn't like me... and a reason why I thought Eli and I couldn't be together..."

"Anyway... despite this.. It seems that you're our kid for now." Elijah laughed and patted Ellie's head, "Our big little girl."

"Who knows, perhaps we'll adopt someone." Tori clapped her hands, "Oh, the thought of a baby in my arms... even if not mine... warms my heart." she smiled softly.

"Perhaps I can fill in the void?" Ellie joked, "I'm still fertile." she twirled her hips.

"Eh..." Elijah muttered, then stopped when he heard a bell ring, "There it is! Evil is afoot!"

"Aww... we were about to eat." Ellie groaned, "Can't we just-" she sighed when she saw her cousin run inside and return as Inkman.

"There's no time to fill your stomach, Volta!" Inkman yelled, "We must protect our fellow citizens!" he pointed to the sky.

"Fine..." Ellie slowly stepped inside, then slowly walked back out all geared up, "Here we go."

"I guess I'll have to go back to the computer." Tori said, "I'll tell Chirpington to save you some tuna subs."

"Aww... Tuna subs!?" Volta groaned, "Inkman... they're going to have tuna subs!"

"Not now, sidekick!" Inkman said, "We must fight evil! INKMAN! AWAY!" he yelled and jumped off the porch.

"Fine..." Ellie muttered, then blasted off behind him.

"Good Luck!" Tori waved as the two flew off into the sky, "Good luck, you two!" she smiled.

 **00000000**

 **00000000**

Inkman and Volta flew over the renewed city, then saw the civilians below wave at them. The two flew down the busy downtown road and had a cheer of jubilee great them from every angle, and the only thing the two could do was wave back.

Volta waved to the Anemonite of the Great Barrier Florist Shop, as well as the roadworkers that Inkman had aided.

Inkman waved at Callie and and Marie, who were exiting a limo, and then waved at Mikoto, who had a small Inkling boy sitting on her right shoulder. Our hero then waved at the staff of Tentatek, who were entering the same hotel Callie and Marie were.

Some police officers saluted the two heroes, then cheered in happiness as they landed nearby.

"How good is it to have Good..." Inkman smiled as he looked up into the sky, "Thank you for this blessing..." he nodded, then ran off with Volta behind him...

* * *

 **SM'S TEIM:**

 **I apologize greatly for my delays... I have been focusing on a lot of things lately plus I rested for Christmas. I hope you enjoyed this series because hey... Inkman are a pretty cool guy, eh fights evil and doesn't afraid of anything.**

 **The Inkman will return soon, perhaps in a collab? Perhaps fighting crime in Germany? Perhaps defeating the evil doers of the Shared Universe? (JK PLZ DUN SUE ME)**

 **Anywho... wherever Inkman is... GOOD WILL TRIUMPH!  
PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR-A READING MY STORY SO FAR!**


	28. Inkman the Pretty Good

**The Pretty Good Inkman**

 **Inkman the Pretty Good- LVL. X**

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

"Good night..." Inkman yawned as he fell on his large bed, sprawled out and still in his costume.

"Inkman, it's still 4 P.M." Tori alerted when she looked at her phone, "Are you sure you want to sleep-" she stopped when The Inkman was off, "Well he did spend 16 straight hours working..." she sighed, "Just... sleep tight, I'll have Volta to pick up your slack." the easterner put a blanket on him and then pecked his cheek before walking off.

"Hmph..." Inkman smiled and then rolled over...

000000000

"Huah..." Inkman awoke, "Wow..." he stretched, then rolled over once more.

"We found him out by Whale's Nostril..." a voice spoke, "He was just laying there by some blattas."

"They didn't eat him?" another younger voice asked, "Perhaps he doesn't taste too good..." she giggled.

"Had we not been there, he would have gotten eaten for sure." a masculine voice chuckled, "Saving people from indigens is Harrier Style!"

"Tatsu thinks this man smells fishy!" a childish voice yelled.

"Huh?" Inkman woke up, then looked at four people standing at the foot of his bed, "Who are you?" he sat up.

"Well, will you look at that, our friend woke up." one of the women said, "What do you say, Colonel?"

"He does have a peculiar suit." another woman, this one of dark skin and white hair, rubbed her chin, "Lin, you said he was a true human, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." a small girl nodded and pulled out a holographic device, "He's not a mimeosome at all! Could one of our people wake up from the Lifehold so early and by sheer will?" she asked.

"Impossible, everyone's in cryosleep, no?" a tall man with a buzzcut asked, "No one could wake up from that."

"Who are you?" Inkman stood up, then saw he still had his gear on, "I am The Inkman! The Protector of the Peace! The Guardian of Good!" he struck a pose and jumped down from the bed.

"Who is this guy?" a voice laughed, and a brunette man walked in, "Don't tell me this is the guy you found out in Noctilum!" he chuckled.

"That's him, alright." the blond woman next to him rubbed her temples, "In all his glory."

"I'm Elma." the dark skinned woman said, "Do you remember where you are... Inkman?" she asked our hero.

"I know I was taking a nap at my secret base..." Inkman muttered, "But I have to go back to Inkopolis, excuse me, humans!" he pushed them aside politely and walked out.

"Wait!" the buzz cutted man yelled, "You can't go out there!" he growled, "That fool will get eaten alive!" he pointed outside the small base and into a deep jungle.

"That's your job, Doug." the small girl laughed, "Where's the Harrier inside you?" she taunted.

"It's still in there... but not when there's a Tyrant!" Doug growled, "If he goes anywhere near that lake, he's toast!"

"My my... Doug finally is concerned about something other than his Skell." the blond woman muttered, "When did you start to do that, especially to a weirdo like him." she crossed her arms.

"At ease, Irina." Elma muttered, "I think we should protect him, seeing he is fully human... Maybe he will remember where the Lifehold is." she stepped outside the small metal bunker that was found at what appeared to be a camp.

"Colonel!" an armored man walked up, "The guy you rescued... he went into the jungle!" he pointed into the dense shrub, where a giant ape creature could be seen.

"He's going to get mauled..." Lin groaned, "I think we should call-"

"He's busy completing my Affinity Mission." Elma sighed and looked up lovingly, her hands on her cheeks, "So we can't bother him now!" she growled.

"Someone's into someone too much..." the brunette man grumbled, "Anyway! We don't need him! Not when you have Gwin here!" he said pridefully.

"You should have said that when we fought that Squil Tyrant." Doug chortled, "But we have to save him!" he pulled out a large cylindrical weapon.

"I guess..." Irina, the blond woman, sighed and pulled out an assault rifle, "But don't blame me when we get maule-"

"JUSTICE KICK!" a voice boomed in the the jungle, and one of the ape creatures came flying out and crashed near the camp.

"Raahh..." the creature groaned and breathed its last, dissipating into nothingness.

"What in the world..." Lin muttered when she saw the scene, "Tatsu.. did you see that?"

"Giant Monkey die? Tatsu see that!" Tatsu yelled and jumped up and down, "Seems strange man is strong than Team Tatsu thought!"

"Impossible..." Doug stammered, "Even we have trouble defeating the Simius of that size!" he yelled, "This guy... Who is he!?"

"More of a reason to save him." Elma muttered, then pulled out two guns, "Come on, maybe he took care of all those indigens!" she ran.

"Don't you think we need our Skells?" Irina asked as she looked at a giant robot, "I'll get them for us, come on Gwin, make yourself useful!" she yelled and ran to a certain machine.

00

"I think he should be somewhere around-" Lin's mouth dropped when she peered out of the large fern she hid behind.

In front of the four, Inkman stood with a huge Simius stuck to a large rainforest tree, and several red Scipios were stuck around.

"A little Super Inkredible Super Glue and Devastating Strength did the trick." Inkman flexed his bicep and showed his small spray can.

"How does this guy do it?" Doug asked and stepped out of the brush, followed by Elma, Lin, and Tatsu. "Hey!"

"Ah, hello, citizen!" Inkman turned to the man, "I see you have joined me... But a question. Where am I?" he looked at the vast rainforest above him.

"You don't remember, do you?" Elma sighed, "You- We, were all on a ECP colonization ship called the White Whale before a race of super-intelligent aliens, or xenos, took us down." she explained, "I thought you would remember... seeing you're human."

"It seems I am.." Inkman looked at his body, "I haven't been human since... last summer..." he chuckled, "But what's up with these creatures? Why are they here? Where's Inkopolis?"

"What's Inkopolis?" Lin asked, "Is that a city?"

"Yes.." Inkman nodded, then peered off into the distance, "Wait... is that." he used his Inkredible Ink Vision (Copyright 2016) to zoom in to a large structure, "There it is!"

"Huh?" Doug turned, "What?" he strained to see.

"I can't see..." Elma muttered, "What are you.." she looked at her radar, "What? That's New LA-" she paused when Inkman sprung up and flew off.

"He can fly!?" Lin gasped, "Is there anything this guy can't do!?" she exclaimed.

"We can't let him get away!" Doug told them, "But he's going to..." he gulped when he saw the direction.

"Yes..." Elma mumbled, "The more reason we need to rescue him..." she started to run in the direction Inkman flew off to.

"Time to take down some big game..." Doug grumbled, "That is if we don't get taken down ourselves... Irina, Gwin! Get our Skells, we're going to Yagami Lake..." he radioed in and ran behind his team.

00

"What is this place?" Inkman scanned the land from the air, "Lodestar... Can you read me?" he asked, but got static in return, "Maybe Chirpington?" he switched his channel, but also got static. "Volta! Help! I'm lost-" our hero once again received crackles and blips, "I guess I should make my way to Inkopolis." he looked at New LA, "Before- WAH!" he was struck by a large flying object, then careened down to the bottom.

00

"There he goes!" Irin pointed with her Skell at the falling body of Inkman, "It seems he was dropped by-"

"That thing's huge..." Gwin gulped when he saw a large green dragon creature fly off into the distance.

00

SPLASH! The waters shot up when Inkman plummeted down, breaking apart at the impact of his body to the surface.

"Ack!" Inkman gagged and swam back up, "What happened?!" he muttered and swam in the water, "What is going on?" he looked ahead and started to swim, "If I can get up to that metal hunk I could try to contact..." he paused when he felt the waters quake.

00

"Oh no!" Lin gasped, watching from above in her Skell, "He's in big trouble now!"

"He woke up..." Doug muttered, "Go-rha..." he cringed at the thought of the Harrier Comrades he had lost.

"He's going to get pulverized... that idiot." Irina growled when she saw the large metal structure arise.

00

"What is this?" Inkman looked up to what appeared to be a large metal robot, "Justice Vision! Activate!" he yelled and clicked his goggles, which analyzed the target.

ZOOOO! The robot droned and targeted The Inkman, then blasted three balls of energy at him.

"Wah!" Inkman yelled and tried to swim away, only to be struck and sent flying into the stone cliff in a great explosion.

TROOO! The robot once again locked in, then blasted another three energy balls.

"HA!" Inkman sprung out of the cliff and landed on the robot's head, "I know who you are, Go-rha!" he stepped on the chassis, "The Guardian Deity! There's only one... though.." he growled and sprung back up.

"BRAAA!" the robot droned and blasted his three energy spheres, which homed in on our hero.

"Hah!" Inkman slapped them aside, "Time to take this, fiend! INKMAN'S FEARSOME FALCON DIVE!" he swooped down and punched the robot. However, due to his lack of strength he merely injured his fist and wrist, "AHHH!"

"DROOOO!" the robot roared and spun around, sending The Inkman spiraling into the beach.

"ACK!" Inkman groaned when he struck the sand, "It seems my devastating strength is not enough..." he muttered and locked on, "I guess my Super P. should do the trick!" he place on his devices, "HA!" he sprung up into the sky, avoiding a blast of energy, "Boom Boom Sticks!" he threw them at the robot.

POW POW POW! The explosives burst, but only doing minimal scratches to the hull of the robot.

"It seems this calls for my special super secret weapon of secrecy." Inkman reached deep in his pocket, first pulling out a cellphone, then pulling out a hero sandwhich, then a jackhammer, then a plush gorilla, then a bag of change, then a hot dog, then a book, and then a pair of car keys- throwing this junk into the lake under him. "Ha ha!" our hero cheered when he pulled out a large dynamite stick the size of a log, "Inkman's Super Kaboomer Blaster Master Bomb!" he yelled and threw it down.

"DROOO!" The robot caught it and threw it off into the distance, where a the earth shook and lit up.

"Ah! You avoided it!" Inkman yelled, then looked in his other pocket, pulling out a rake, a box of cereal, and then was struck by another blast from the machine.

Our hero was sent flying into the sky, a hundred feet below the observing Skell pilots.

"I can't believe he's still alive..." Gwin muttered and got a sweatdrop, "This guy..."

"Ah ha!" Inkman pulled out another Super Kaboomer Blaster Master Bomb, "Now... For you..." he sprayed it with his Inkredible Super Glue, "You won't return this! HA! WOAH!" he yelled and was sent along with it, being stuck to his own adhesive.

"Huh..." Elma sighed and rubbed her temples as she saw the hero careen down.

"Guys... I think we should get out of here.." Lin stammered, "I did a quick scan of that bomb he has... GET OUT!" she screamed and rocketed off higher into the sky.

"AH!" the others followed behind.

"WAHH!" Inkman spiraled down with his stick, and the was grabbed by Go-rha!

"DROOO!" Go-rha, seeing the hero was stuck, then crushed the bomb and Inkman, only to have a blinding flash of light engulf him.

"WOAH!" Inkman yelled, and a huge atomic explosion appeared and lifted all the water in the lake and brought down the nearby trees of Noctilum.

"AH!" the Skell pilots yelled when the shockwave rocked their ships, then gasped when a huge mushroom cloud rose up into the sky.

"He couldn't have survived that..." Irina stammered, then saw a single object shoot up.

"No..." Gwin shook his head when he got a closer sight.

"Never underestimate The Inkman!" Inkman emerged, completely unscathed, then started to glide around them, "Do not worry, the Blaster Master doesn't kill anyone, just incapacitate!" he informed.

"Who is this guy?" Doug gulped, then scanned him with his Skell, "Is this..."

"No..." Elma muttered, "It can't be... How could we not see it!?" she yelled.

"This is INKMAN, THE PRETTY GOOD!" Irina yelled when she read the information, "His level... It's... Incalculable!"

"It's Over 100!" Gwin crushed his communications device, "Let's make like a hockey player and get the puck out of here!" he blasted off.

"Yeah! I don't want to die!" Lin cried, then followed behind him, along with her team members.

"Just wait till you meet our ally!" Elma pointed at him with her Skell, "He'll put you down! He's strong and brave... and handsome..." her eyelids fluttered, "And wonder-"

"Now's not the time!" Doug grabbed her Skell with his and took her off.

"It seems they didn't need my help." Inkman sighed and swooped down to land on a soft cloud, "Well... at least I can rest..." he laid down on it, then dozed off.

 **00000000**

"So... Tori told me you were asleep." Volta grumbled when Inkman landed next to her, "Much work you do doing that." she crossed her arms and looked down Inkopolis tower.

"I did get much work done." Inkman refuted her, "I destroyed Go-rha, the False god of Guardianship." he informed her, "Then again... Lodestar wouldn't believe me..." he sighed.

"It was probably just a dream." Volta shrugged her shoulders, "Look at that... that's a cool bird..." she pointed up high in the sky.

"Hmm..." Inkman zoomed in, and then saw a green dragon, "Ah..." his eyes and mouth shot open...

* * *

 **This was so fun to write! Especially while I listen to _Uncontrollable_! If I somehow spoiled something for Xenoblade X, forgive me, I tried my best to suck out all spoiling. Anywho, stay tuned when Inkman faces off against his In-Laws...  
ONLY ON THE PRETTY GOOD INKMAN!**  
 **(I don't own Xenoblade X)**


	29. In-Laws

**The Pretty Good Inkman  
Inkman and the In-Laws**

 **Chapter 29**

* * *

"And then I was like 'I'll stop you, villain!'" Volta joked with Inkman as the two shared some submarine sandwiches at the top of a building, "But then he then ran into a stop sign!" she laughed.

"Hahahahahaha!" Inkman laughed, "Well I'm glad the police allowed us to take a small vacation..." he stretched, "Allows me to spend time with Lodestar for 5 hours."

"A 5 hour vacation..." Volta sighed, "Couldn't you have gotten a real vacation? Like... a week!?" she growled, "Man, what good is five hours when you work 15 hours a day?" she groaned and rubbed her foot.

"And it starts..." Inkman looked at his watch, "Now!" he alerted when the time reached 3 P.M., "Let's go back home!" he said and jumped off the tower.

"Ugh..." Volta growled and flew off behind him, the two catching a nice wind towards the mountains.

000000

"Ah, you two are back!" Tori bowed as the heroes walked in, "So glad the vacation is going swell."

"Yeah... all 4 hours and 30 minutes of it." Volta grumbled as she stepped in angrily, "I can't believe it.." she crossed her arms.

"Relax, it's not like anything could go wrong." Inkman muttered as he stepped inside a capsule, then came back out dressed regularly, "Seriously Volta... your attitude is very-" he paused when he saw two new people sitting on the living room sofa.

"Eli... I want you to meet my parents." Tori told him when he arrived, "This is my mom and my dad.." she pointed at the teal haired couple.

"I guess this is the man you married." the male inkling with dark teal hair stood, he was dressed in a very fancy suit and tie, "I am Moiko." he bowed, "President of Soraka Ironworks Incorporated." he showed him his business card.

"Uh... Ari... gato?" Elijah bowed respectfully, "I am Elijah... the partner of your daughter." he stammered.

"I am Mitsune." the woman inkling with lighter teal hair but equally formal clothing walked up to him and bowed, "I am the mother of Tori."

"Mother, Father." Tori muttered, "Shall I serve you some tea?" she asked.

"Hey, Eli!" Ellie popped out holding an onion and a pickle, "Which one of these do you want on y-" she looked at the visitors, "Hey... I didn't know you called the tax people." she commented, "Watch out, they'll suck you dry."

"ELLIE!" Elijah yelled, then turned to Tori's parents, who were quite cross, "She's... my cousin... Her parents died so I took her in." he muttered, "I'm sorry, she's still reeling from her loss."

"I'm sorry to hear." Mitsune responded, "Just try to show her a bit more manners." she told him nicely.

"I really don't see why you married my daughter." Moiko grumbled, "Really, there's nothing special about her." he crossed his arms, "She can't bear children. She can't work at home. She's always on that computer of hers."

"Uh..." Ellie muttered, "Are you-"

"You should have really met her younger sister." Mr. Moiko continued and wrapped his arm around Elijah's neck, "She's gorgeous. She can bear you lots of children." he nodded, "I really don't see why you chose her. Look at her." he muttered.

"I don't think you should talk about her when she's gone, sir." Eli muttered, "That's not right..."

"What's not right is that you have to be with her for the rest of your life." Moiko mumbled, "Please... Drop her and take her sister."

"Moiko..." Mitsune sighed, "Please... Tori is a wonderful girl... I don't-"

"She abandoned her family for a piece of hardware." Moiko growled, "Look, Eli... Please reconsider your choice." he said.

"Wow, this guys is a savage..." Ellie whispered to Eli, "Talking about his own daughter like she was some pet or something."

"It's grinding my tentacles to tell you the truth." Eli responded, "Er hem... Mr. Moiko, I must say your comments about my partner are quite out of place..." he said, "To think I would leave Tori is absurd, but to think that you, her very father, would say such things about her... is very out of line."

"I only speak the truth." Moiko shrugged his shoulders, "If you want to spend your life with a lowly wretch like her, you are free to do so... Just don't say I didn't warn you." he scoffed.

"Moiko!" Mitsune gasped as his toxic words.

"Dad..." Tori stammered, a tea kettel in her hands, "I thought... this was over..." she whimpered, "I thought we got over this! Yet you- You-" she dropped the kettle and ran off in tears.

"Tori!" Mitsune ran after her, growling to herself along the way.

"She can't even stand that." Moiko scoffed, "As I wa- AH!" he yelped when Eli picked him up by the collar.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eli growled, "You think you could do such evil in my home, against my partner!?" he yelled and pinned him to the wall.

"Eli!" Ellie stepped back.

"I myself had a father that was bad." Eli said, "But I knew he didn't like me... I knew there was no love for me in his heart- However, since I knew this, it didn't hurt as much... I must say that a father who fakes love is worse than one who had no love to begin with!" he lifted the inkling up.

"Ah! Stop!" Moiko gulped as he felt the Inkling's grip tighten, "Stop!"

"I do not care about your offers, I do not care about your insults, but what I do care about is how bad you treat Tori!" Eli balled up his fist, "This kind of behavior is cruel and deserves to be punished... As long as I am The Inkman, I will not let this slide!"

"The Inkman!?" Moiko's eyes shot open, "You ar- DOY!" he was struck by a mean hook and knocked out.

0000000

"It's going to be ok..." Mitsune patted Tori's back, "Your father... you know he's just upset over the fact you left..." she sighed, "Trust me when I say I forgave you the second you called back." she hugged her.

"Why does that have to be this way..." Tori cried, "Why does he insult me when I'm not there? Why? I have apologized to him so many times! I don't deserve to be treated like this!"

"Your father can't bring himself to forgive you over the fact that you lied to him so you can leave..." Mitsune responded, "He thought it was a huge dishonor... A rebel unlike your sister and your older brother..."

"But I am truly sorry..." Tori mumbled as she wiped her tears, "Why doesn't he understand? Oh... I need someone to help me..."

"Worry not!" a voice yelled, and The Inkman jumped from the roof of the home, "I am here!"

"Inkman..." Tori stood and ran to him, crying on his chest, "Help me... Eli..." she muttered.

"Tori..." Inkman's voice became tight, "I... I'm here." he got a knot in his throat and hugged her, "Please... ignore everything he has ever said about you..."

"How can I?" Tori muttered, "He's told everyone the worst... That I'm ugly, or that I'm a wretch... a bad example of a female... Can't support a family, or even make one to begin with." she grimaced.

"Rest assured I taught him his lesson." Inkman grumbled, "He doesn't hold the right to call you those things... Beautiful... wonderful." he held her chin.

"Inkman..."

"Do you know him?" Mitsune interrupted, getting a blank look from both of them.

 **0000000**

"So you're The Inkman." Moiko muttered as the four sat in the living room, "You sure can fight."

"I fight for those that cannot." Inkman spoke, "Now..."

"Yes yes..." Moiko muttered and looked at Tori, "Tori... I know I have never forgiven you for what you did to us, even to this day I hold anger and bitterness over the fact that you fooled me in order to leave us." he gulped, "But... I was wrong to speak about you to other people, causing them to turn into your foes... I shouldn't have outsourced my anger to others, this is between you and me." he stood.

"Father... I am completely hurt..." Tori responded, "Both internally and externally... your words have caused me much pain to the point I just wanted become enraged at everything, and I almost was." she informed, "But one day... a man came over when I was defenseless and stopped a robbery that would have left me without money, security, and grandmother's brooch."

"What?" Mitsune gasped, "You kept her brooch... the one I wore when I partnered with your father?"

"That..." Moiko mumbled, "I..."

"Even here in the West I had not forgotten my family." Tori told them, "And thanks to that man... who helped me, a stranger, someone who had no connection with him... I had seen that life isn't all about being thrown to the ground, but also about rising up." she smiled, "And I thank that man very much."

"I wonder who that could be." Inkman said in curiosity, "He so-"

"Tori!" Moiko interrupted and ran to his daughter, "I am sorry!" he hugged her.

"I am too!" Tori cried, "Father! Forgive me for fleeing!" she said.

"I forgive you!" Tori responded.

"Aww..." Mitsune went in an joined, "This is family... Come, Inkman." she told our hero.

"I think this is mostly between y-"

"Come!" Mistune growled, scaring our hero into submission.

"I love you all." Tori smiled as she felt the warm embrace around her.

* * *

 **SM'S Time:  
I said I would add the In-Laws, and I finally did.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Stay tuned next week when Inkman fights the infamous Latin American amphibian Ink Lord 'El Sapo'!**


End file.
